Twisted Passion
by Invidie
Summary: Four years have passed since the Green Flu took most of the country and people returned to living their lives, but Ellis has locked up and gone cold. And when his girl decides to invite one particular survivor back to help she unleashes a Twisted Passion.
1. My Fiance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead...but that doesn't mean I can't do as I please with the characters.**

**(This story is also on Quizilla under my account on there LabTechieBre...obviously...but thought I'd inform you of this.)**

Abigail Harrison never understood why her fiancé was so quiet and closed in on himself; he was always like that sure, but it never seemed to fit him. She would always wait for that day when he would come to life, but she's only seen that a few times. Once when his best friend came to visit for the week…that was one hell of a week, and second was when a girl, her boyfriend, and an older bigger man came to visit him for a day. Those two times were the only times she's seen him become animated with the way he talked and/or moved. They visited before in the past years, but the moments kept getting better. She loved that side of him and wished she could see it more…and that's how she ended up at the Mayor's Office of Rosendale, Georgia. Being as it was a newly placed and small town she had no problem getting in to talk to the right people.

"Miss Harrison," Mayor Fields grinned largely at her holding a hand out towards a chair, "Please sit," she did so, "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to find some people for me," she said softly.

"Might I ask why?" Fields leaned back in his chair folding his hands; elbows resting on the chair's armrests.

"It's for my fiancé," she sighed, "He just isn't right and I can tell."

"Is he not doing his work on the farm?" Fields raised an eyebrow.

Abigail shook her head, "No, of course he is! You know he would never let the town down by not getting ready for harvest…he's better than that. It's just he's so quiet and lost like."

"He's been like that since day one three years ago, Miss Harrison you of all people should know that," Fields stated boldly.

"Yes, I know, but that's where you're wrong," Abigail looked down at her hands resting on her lap, "It's not him."

"What do you mean?" Fields asked curiosity filling him.

"You see he is so much more alive than that," she looked back up at the balding man, "he had a friend of his visit two years ago for a week and I saw a whole 'nother side of him I never knew existed. He was so lively, talking like there was no tomorrow, laughing, being zany and strange, but it seemed natural. After his friend left he fell back into himself, but the about three weeks after two friends visited him, he had met them during The Dark Days. One was a reporter from Ohio, she brought her boyfriend who they said they also met during The Dark Days, and the other guy was a Football Coach for a town up in Ohio by the girl. His other side of him was back and living brightly for that whole day. They were telling stories back and forth and I knew he loved it, but then they left and he was gone again. They visit like three times maybe a year and this year they haven't at all."

"So what do you want me to do for you?" Fields asked.

"I want you to find them for me and convince them to visit again," Abigail begged, "He needs this. I want him to be happy."

"Have you talked to him about this?"

She shook her head, "I don't want to lose him anymore than I already have…please do this for me. Think of it as payment for all the things we've down for the town…please?"

Fields sighed and sat forward, "Alright…I'll see what I can do, but I need names of the people."

"They didn't give me last names," Abigail thought for a moment, "The girl's name was Rochelle, her boyfriend Francis, the man went by the name Coach and the first guy was Keith."

"Alright, I'll look into it," Fields watched her stand saying a thank you before going to the door, "Oh and Miss Harrison."

Abigail looked back at him.

"Give Ellis my best.

She nodded then left the room.

)()()()(

Abigail stopped short halfway down the hall of the one story farm house before turning to walk back out onto the front porch stopping to listen, it was quiet. Dead quiet. She went back inside and hurried into the main room, "Ellis, honey where are you?"

"What do y'need?" Abigail jumped at the sound of her fiancé's voice coming from the kitchen door frame.

Abigail looked over at Ellis grinning slightly as he wiped his hands on a towel clad in a pair of jeans, red shirt, work boots, and a blue baseball cap, "I didn't know where you went. Are you done out in the field for today?"

Ellis nodded at her.

"Oh," her grin started to fade, "what would you like for dinner?"

Ellis shrugged, "Doesn't matter t'me, but I have t'head over t'the garage."

"Did Tom call?"

Ellis nodded.

"When will you be back?"

"Around seven," Ellis turned going into the kitchen returning a few seconds without a towel and eating an apple, "I won't be any later I promise."

"Okay," Abigail and he held eye contact for a moment before he walked over to her kissing her cheek.

"I'll see you in a few hours then," he walked past her into the hall.

She followed him out to stand on the porch watching him go over to his run down yellow pickup. She waved at him as he drove past getting one in return; slowly she went back inside and to their bedroom. She pulled off her yellow cardigan putting it in the laundry basket then scooped up all the other clothes she could find that needed washing. She sat the basket on the bed and went to the bathroom putting her brown hair into two braids on either side of her head resting nicely on her shoulders brushing against the exposed skin the white tank top offered. She grabbed the basket again and made her way out back only to be greeted by a slight gust of wind twisting her long blue skirt between her legs. She sighed stopping to let the wind play with the skirt a little longer before returning to the task at hand: laundry. She was about to get the water basin ready when the sound of a phone ringing inside the house went off. She ran into the kitchen almost tripping over her cowboy boots; the phone found her ear, "Hello, this is Abigail."

_"Miss Harrison, its Mayor Fields."_

"Oh, hello Mayor what can I do for you?"

"_I'm calling about your fiancé's friends._"

"Really? That was quick."

"_Well that's the thing_," Fields sighed, "_I spoke to his friend Keith, but he said he was up in Maine for the remainder of the year and wouldn't be visiting until New Year's._"

"What about the Ohio friends?" Abigail felt a wave of disappointment start to crash on her.

"_The man Coach is busy with his school's football team till school ends; Rochelle is in Boston with her boyfriend for some new breaking story._"

Abigail's hand wrung the phone's chord and she sat down at the table, "So, there's nothing you can do?"

_"No, actually there's something,"_ Fields cleared his throat, _"The woman said that though she was in Boston and busy she was going to get in contact with one of their other team members from The Dark Days and she'd call me as soon as possible with any information._"

Little lights of hope flickered in Abigail's heart, "Thank you Mayor this means so much to me; I owe you one."

"_Just remember that when you make those apple pies of yours you have a very hungry Mayor, have a nice night Miss Harrison_." The dial tone went off in her ear and she stood to the hang the phone up feeling slightly better than before. She was starting to look forward to seeing her future husband being his natural self.

)()()()(

Ellis pulled his hat off and wiped the back of his arm across his forehead and looked up at the hot sun feeling that it was getting too hot to continue all this work, but he had a job and it needed to be finished. He replaced his hat atop his head and made sure his coveralls were tight around his waist before picking up an armful of hay and moving it to the barn where he dropped it onto an expanding pile. He wiped his hands on his white t-shirt knowing that Abigail would probably be angry about destroying another shirt, but at least he wore work gloves.

He stepped back out into the midday sun wishing for the slightest breeze that he knew would never come, "Man this sucks." Maybe he should've taken up Mark's offer of helping him out today, but no, Ellis had to be the nice guy and tell him that he had it all under control because the heat would be unbearable…well it was and he was alone working hard in the sun. This was bullshit.

"Ellis, sweetie!" Ellis stopped his mid-bending-down-to-do-his-damn-job-so-he-could-be-a-nice-fucking-guy-because-that's-who-he-was movement and turned around to see Abigail coming around the side of the barn in a yellow sundress, her hair pulled up into a pony tail. She was beautiful, sweet, gentle, and had the loveliest southerner's accent a female could have. She was grinning largely, actually for the past three days she's been like this saying she had a surprise for him and that he was going to love it.

Ellis pulled his gloves off and waved at her.

"I have someone here to see you," she beamed.

_Thank God, Mark finally realized I was a crazy fuck for wanting to do this alone_, but he was wrong…oh so very wrong. The man who rounded the corner was not his garage buddy dressed in his usual jeans and t-shirt, but a very well-dressed man in a white suit that was all too familiar to him. The gloves fell to the ground and he gaped. It couldn't be possible, it wasn't possible…he was dreaming, yeah that was it…a dream. _C'mon Ellis wake up…wake up!_ He blinked hard hoping that the man would vanish, but he didn't…he was still standing there looking like he did four years ago…four fucking years ago on the last day he saw him after getting off that helicopter. That last moment of watching the other be dragged away, but yet there he stood in the flesh staring at him with just as much surprise, "Nick…"

"Hey kiddo," Nick gave a frail grin trying to find something else to add.

"W-w-w-what're y'doing here?"

"Thought I'd come visit," Nick shrugged.

Ellis's shock dissipated and he sneered, "Y'know what Nick, fuck you." Ellis turned storming off towards a shed a few yards away.

Abigail gasped at the words, she never once heard Ellis use that language before…sure he cussed like any other redneck out here, but not at anyone, "I am so sorry Nick."

Nick held up a hand, "I deserved that…just let me talk to him."

Abigail nodded and watched as Nick walked after Ellis.

Ellis heard the approach as he opened the shed walking in it, "I don't want t'hear it Nick. So just go home, I was doin' jus'fine."

"Kid," Nick said from the door frame, but Ellis grabbed a pitchfork off the wall and pushed past him going back towards the barn and Abigail who stood watching in silence.

Nick caught up to Ellis walking next to him, "C'mon hear me out."

Ellis stopped walking and turned to the older man, "Hear you out? Nick it's been four years since the last time we saw each other! You can't expect me t'jus be all buddy-buddy wit-you. Even Rochelle and Coach have visited me in all that time, with Francis!"

"Wait the greasy vest monkey?" Nick asked and Ellis glared at him going into the barn, but Nick followed.

"I've seen Keith too, he's visited me," Ellis growled, "but not you."

"I've been busy," Nick said plainly.

"Bullshit!" Ellis snapped at him, "Rochelle has been busier than hell yet she found time to visit!"

"I'm serious," Nick hissed, "I have been."

"What between all your back alley gambling and cheap whores?" Ellis retaliated.

Nick's eyes flared, "No! Like having a job! I had a job!"

"That took up four years?" Ellis bit.

"Yes, actually it did! Four fucking long ass years that I hated every moment of! I don't think I want to even call it a job! Sure there was money being given to me, but I was caged up in some fucking facility out in the middle of Bum Fuck Egypt! So yes, I've been busy!"

"I don't believe you," Ellis said quietly.

Nick was about to shout at him, but stopped remembering how this is not what he wanted to happen when he saw the hick again, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "When we all got separated, Coach and I were taken to some half-ass facility. We were both confirmed as carriers of the virus. What did they do for you and Ro? Take some blood, because they did a shit load of stuff to us. Coach was released a few months later, but no not me because I had no one to go back to! No one! Coach had his sister and nephews, but I had no one! They told me since I had no family on record I wouldn't be missed so the fuckers kept me locked up like some government guinea pig!"

Ellis blinked at him, "Nick…"

"They did things to me, things I don't ever want to recall and now I won't have to, because they let me walk yesterday," Nick looked down, "I have nothing and they gave me nothing, but a shit load of cash I have stashed at a bank."

"Why are you here then and not buying somewhere to live?" Ellis hated to ask the question, but he had to.

"Because I couldn't, not yet," Nick looked up at him, "I had to make sure you were okay, El."

The way the name rolled off Nick's tongue made his heart skip a beat and he looked over at Abigail, "Hey, Abby, darling…could you give us a minute?"

Abigail nodded from the large doorway, "I'll be inside the house ironing."

"Okay," Ellis nodded at her and waited to hear the echo of the screen door shutting before looking back at Nick with a small smile, "I've missed you Mr. Gamblin' Man'."

Nick smiled back at the nickname, "Yeah, I've missed you too Overalls."

Ellis's smile grew bigger and something sparked in Nick's eyes making Ellis shiver, but before he could say anything Nick had him pushed up against a beam their lips together in twisted long lost passion; a kiss that brought back too many lost memories of needing the other's touch and the other's taste on their tongues. _What have they just unleashed?_

**_Author Note: Yo yo you-yos! Review for me would ya please? Thank you!_**


	2. The First Connection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead that is all Valve, but that don't mean a girl can't have fun with the characters.**

**{MxM smut...don't read it if you don't like it...}**

Ellis rolled over onto his hands and knees breathing heavily, "Hol-ee shit…"

"Is everyone alright?" Coach huffed from where he leant against the wall clutching his shotgun tightly.

"Yeah," Rochelle swallowed a large breath, "Damn, where the hell did they all come from?"

"Fucking whore," Nick hissed dropping his ax to the ground and whipping his white jacket off.

"Did she get you Nick?" Coach looked over at the gambler as he unbuttoned his blue shirt cussing slightly.

"That fucking bitch," Nick unbuttoned the shirt fully and looked down at his battered and bloodied chest, "The slut crying whore! God dammit!"

Rochelle hissed and pulled her health pack off her back, "You need to get cleaned up Nick."

"Well no shit," Nick snapped pulling his blue shirt off to try and keep it away from the blood; though in a Zombie Apocalypse the shirt had already gone to shit.

"Do you need help?" Rochelle asked.

"No," Nick held his hand out for the pack and was given it gingerly, "Thanks."

It was dry, but it was still a thanks and Rochelle took it as she turned to Coach, "We should check around and see if we can find anything."

Coach nodded at the idea, "Yeah, Ellis you stay here with Nick while Ro and I scout out the warehouse." He turned leading the way deeper into the warehouse leaving the two men; Nick moved to sit against the wall as Ellis stayed on all fours.

Ellis nodded, but he was staring at Nick, no…Nick's chest. He gulped as the older man gently wiped at his chest removing the excess blood coming from newly made scratches. The only thing against the conman's chest was the bruises and scars, but other than that it was in good shaped: toned, smooth, and looking very touchable. Ellis bit his tongue and closed his eyes, _pull yerself together man. You're a guy! He's a guy! _

"Overalls," Ellis's eyes snapped open and he looked over at Nick.

"Y-y-yeah?" Ellis blinked at him.

"I need your help," Nick held out a roll of bandages with a distasteful look of having to ask for help.

Ellis put his rifle on the ground and slightly crawled over to Nick; he took the bandages and tried to think of a way to wrap this around the conman.

Nick sighed, "Start by wrapping it around from my back."

Ellis stared at him still unsure where to situate himself.

Nick sighed deeper and gestured to in front of him, "Just sit on your knees."

Ellis gave a small nod before moving to adjust himself kneeling over Nick's lap, "Just wrap it all around?"

"Yeah," Nick rasped.

Ellis unraveled a bit of the bandage and wrapped his arms around Nick to start wrapping it around him. Each time it went around his back Ellis would lean closer to him unintentionally to make sure it lined up well with the other strips.

Nick closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of the man pressing his chest closer to his face with each go around of the bandage. There was a slight pause and he opened his eyes to see Ellis move his head to look over Nick's shoulder to secure the bandage. Nick turned into the hick's neck getting a stronger scent of Georgian sweetness making his lustfulness start to take control, but he bit his tongue and turned his head the other way knowing very well that Ellis group as a God-Fearing Child.

Ellis crawled backwards and off the older man getting to his feet, "Good as new."

Nick looked down at his neatly bandaged chest wishing that instead of the itchy fabric against his skin it was Ellis's calloused experienced hands of a well taught mechanic. He forced the thought out and cleared his throat, "Thanks El."

"Yeah," Ellis rubbed at the back of his neck, "What happened out there?"

"Well from what I collected before everything went to shit," Nick collected his shirt feeling grateful for the new distraction, "You and Rochelle were standing by a house shifting through some ammo or whatever by that bush while Coach and I were looking through the broken into cars knowing we'd find jack shit. I looked over at you two to make sure you didn't wander off somewhere, but instead I see a Charger making a mad dash at the two of you from inside the house…I figured the most it would do was break the window and alert you two to its presence, but I was unaware of the house having a fucking alarm."

"So that's what tipped the zombies off!" Ellis nodded, "but what about you?"

Nick finished buttoning his shirt and pushed up the sleeves, "Coach went running back to you guys as did I, but a Smoker grabbed my fucking ankle and pulled me back into the street where, big surprise, a Witch was sitting crying her bloody eyes out. The fucker pulled me right into her, she lashed out cutting the tongue and I tried to scramble back, but she jumped me ripping at my chest. Lady Luck must love me because she gave me the moment to get my magnum and shove it in the whore's mouth ending her screaming wails. Fuck that shit I had to get back and help you guys."

"Yeah, ya stopped that Smoker from dragging me away," Ellis said, "Thanks for that by the way."

Nick shrugged getting off the floor, "Don't mention it. I wanted revenge on the bastard anyways."

Ellis grinned at this and Nick smiled back at him. Their eyes stayed connected for a moment longer, but before either could say anything Rochelle and Coach returned.

"Okay, so it seems we got three places where we can sleep," Coach shouldered his shotgun, "The office, the locker room, and a lounge like place with a couch."

"Ro should get the couch," Ellis stated, "I don't care where I sleep."

"I dibs sharing a room with the kid," Nick said quickly, but backed it up with, "Coach you snore like a heard of stampeding elephants…I'll take my chances with the kid who talks in his sleep."

"I do not," Ellis mumbled.

"Alright, well then I'll take the locker room," Coach pulled his pants up by the belt, "the office has four chairs so y'all can figure that out for yourself."

"What about watch?" Nick asked.

"I'll be taking first watch," Coach responded, "Then you, Ro and then Ellis."

"Sounds like a plan," Nick grabbed his jacket and ax off the ground, "I'm going to bed then."

"You youngins should too," Coach directed this at Ellis and Rochelle getting nods.

Nick turned walking off to find the office, Ellis bounding after him. The conman found the supposed room and pushed open the door flicking on a fluorescent light, "Coach found a generator I take it."

"Sounds like it," Ellis added walking in and shutting the door. He dropped his guns and health pack to floor, his bat followed in pursuit and he dropped into one of the cheap chairs against the blind covered windows. He watched Nick go around behind the desk and sit in the large black chair where he kicked his feet up on the desk and put his hands behind his head.

Something caught Ellis's attention on the desk and he got up going around by Nick's side and shoving the wheelie chair slightly causing Nick's feet to fall, "Hey!"

Ellis pushed papers aside until he found what he was looking, "Well shit this guy had a thing for cars."

Nick leaned forward and grabbed the desk to pull himself back to the center bumping Ellis out of the way as he did so.

"Hey!"

"Payback," Nick opened the top draw trying to focus on what was inside it instead of Ellis who, for some unknown Goddamn reason, had perched himself up on the desk to flip through the magazine. Nick shifted through the useless papers before moving onto the next draw, but Ellis gave off a groan and Nick's eyes shifted to him.

"I missed it!"

"Missed what?"

"The Midnight Riders Concert!" Ellis closed the magazine and put it back on the desk.

"Okay for starters we technically attended one at the amusement park, they suck by the way, and two they can't even get real publicity so they advertise in a magazine that no one cares to read."

"I read it," Ellis folded his arms across his chest pouting.

"Point made," Nick stood up to go over to the filing cabinets by the front of the office. He opened the draws and found a very, very well unopened pack of cigarettes, "Thank you God." He opened it, lit one and sighed happily. He turned around in time to see Ellis crawl fully onto the desk making his way to sit on the edge closest to Nick. It was by far one of the greatest scenes Nick has ever witnessed; he swallowed the lump in his throat and put the pack in his pocket and was starting to find it hard to not focus on the situation at hand. He was alone in a room with Ellis who was crawling around on desk looking sexier every passing moment and his crotch was starting to protest to the surpassed need of wanting to touch the hick. He couldn't take it anymore. He threw his cigarette on the ground and put it out with his foot before slowly walking towards Ellis who lifted an eyebrow, "Nick?"

Nick froze a foot away from the hick and ran the scenario in his head, _Okay Nicky-Boy, two things could happen right now. One you can make your move and hope to whatever God there is that the kid will enjoy it or two you can make your move and get extremely rejected and walk around with blue balls for the rest of the fucking apocalypse._ Option two seemed much more likely and he turned around cussing to himself mentally.

Ellis, confused as could be, jumped off the desk and reached out touching Nick's back, "Nick, you okay?"

_Now he's done it_, Nick turned swiftly and pushed his body against Ellis's ramming the kid into the desk, his hands fell on either side of the hick pinning him between the gambler and the desk.

"N-N-Nick, w-w-what are y'doing?" Ellis's eyes were wide with shock and he looked up at Nick, but the man's head was bent and looking down.

Ellis tried to wiggle up and onto the desk to get away, but Nick spoke, "Don't do that."

Ellis stopped moving and an instant panic filled him at the situation, "Tell me what y're doing then."

"Debating," Nick didn't look up.

"A-a-about what?" Ellis gulped and finally Nick's green eyes met his.

"Doing this," Nick whispered before pressing his lips to Ellis's softly, caressing them ever so gently. He pulled away, but Ellis mumbled something, "What?"

"Don't do that," Ellis said a little louder.

Nick's whole being crashed to the floor and he stepped back creating distant between the two of them, "I'm sorry…" Nick never apologized, never, but this was real and he needed to say it so that the kid knew he was sorry for doing that…hell he was even feeling sorry for himself.

Ellis blinked at him and instantly arms were around Nick's neck pulling him back to pin Ellis to the desk their lips meeting again.

Nick reached up grabbing the southerner's arms to pull away, "But I thought you just said don't do that…"

Ellis looked up at him, "I meant stopping, don't stop."

Nick's heart soared and he captured Ellis's lips wrapping his arms around the slender frame of the younger man. A shiver ran through his body at the sudden feel of Ellis's hands going into his hair. He pried open the Georgian's mouth and let his tongue in to taste what he's wanted to taste for so long. Electricity jolted through his body and he lifted Ellis up onto the desk never separating their lips. Ellis's hands slid from his hair and down to the dress shirt undoing the buttons quickly. As Ellis's hands finished their task Nick pulled the shirt off and broke the heavy kiss to whip off the kid's hat and pull his shirt over his head.

Ellis stretched his arms back knocking the files and trinkets off the desk letting them clatter to the floor, it crossed his mind for a moment that it would cause Rochelle or Coach to come and check on them, but he couldn't stop. He pushed back onto the desk and turned his body to lie down on it.

Nick watched Ellis lay in front of him and tangled his fingers into the golden brown locks as his other hand dragged a finger down his farmboy made chest. He let the hand stop at the coveralls' knot before looking back up at the kid's chest then face, "God Ellis you are so fucking sexy…you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."

"No I didn't," Ellis said plainly sitting up slightly, "If I had I would've told you t'shut the hell up and get to it."

Nick gave off a lustful growl and attacked his lips moving the hand in his hair to the back of his neck while the hand by the knot undid it skillfully.

Ellis gasped at the sudden intrusion of his boxers; his hand came up cupping the back of Nick's head pressing their mouths closer together tangling their tongues once again. Ellis pulled back to kiss Nick's chin, jawline, then his neck planting a brand new love bite to make up for his lost one.

Nick shivered at the neediness the kid was giving off and curled his hand around Ellis's hardness getting a startled gasp and his hand pulled away. Nick looked at Ellis, "What did I do?"

"Let's get this straight Nick," Ellis's blue irises drilled into Nick's green and he sat up fully reaching down to undo Nick's belt, "You will na'just stand there and try your hardest to please me," the belt fell to the floor, "because quite frankly Nick," Ellis successfully undid Nick's pants and pushed them down past his hips, "I wanna hear you beg."

Nick's eyes went wide, "Where in the hell did this Ellis come from?"

Ellis shrugged, "Not sure, but if you don't like it." Ellis turned back to his coveralls beginning to tie them again.

"I never said that," Nick interrupted, "I just didn't think you had it in you."

"Me neither," Ellis gave a lopsided grin and slid a hand down Nick's chest going past the boxers, "but I guess we'll find out."

Nick licked his lips, "Yeah we will."

Ellis went to add something, but the room went black and he gave off a yip.

"Dammit," Nick removed Ellis's hand and chuckled as a whimper sounded, "I'm getting a light hold your horses."

"Fine," Ellis whimpered in the dark, "but I get bored of waiting."

"It won't take long," Nick made sure to remove the remainder of his clothes aside from his boxers so to not trip over them. He went to the door and found Ellis's guns; he grabbed the pistol and flicked the light on. He shinned it on the door first to see if there was a lock, there was, it wasn't locked, now it was. He sat the gun on the cabinet letting a stream of light hit the top half of Ellis.

Nick went back to the hick, but this time got onto the large desk to hover over him, "Ellis I'm only going to ask this once."

"What?"

"Are you sure?"

"About what?"

"This, what's about to happen because quite frankly you are a God-Fearing Child," Nick pointed out, "Are you sure about this?"

Ellis stared up at him, but didn't give a verbal response. His now coveralls-less legs wrapped around Nick's waist lifting himself slightly off the desk, "I'm sure'bout you."

"Good enough for me," Nick unraveled Ellis's legs so he could reach a hand between them and underneath Ellis's boxers once again, "Oh and Ellis…"

"Yeah, Nick?"

"You won't be hearing me beg tonight," Nick curled his hand, "that'll be all you."

"In your dreams," Ellis scoffed.

"Every fucking night," Nick confirmed, "and each of those dreams I made you scream for me…so Ellis…I wanna hear you scream."

"B-b-but Coach and Rochelle," ah, there was the Ellis he knew; "they're like three rooms away."

"Frankly my dear I don't give a damn," Nick grinned at him as his hand started to move under the fabric.

Ellis bucked slightly, "N-Nick…"

"What?"

"I-I," he bit his lip as Nick didn't stop his motions, "I've never…b-b-been with a guy before."

"Well no shit Sherlock," Nick looked down at him, "I knew that…that's why I plan on taking it slow…I wouldn't want to overwhelm you."

"Shit, Nick," Ellis chuckled airy, "I've wanted you since the moment y'called me El just to spite meh."

"Damn kid, I've wanted you since you came bounding out of that gas station with Coach and Rochelle," Nick sniggered and removed his hand making Ellis whine audibly loud.

"Why did you stop?" Ellis whined.

"Because," Nick lifted an eyebrow as he watched one of Ellis's hands inch down his chest towards his boxers, "Oh, no you don't. I can't have you finishing off when I haven't even started."

Ellis blushed at the involuntary movement of his own hand.

"As much as I want to watch that," Nick smirked, "I can't let you do that…so roll over."

Ellis looked up at him uneasy, but did as he was told groaning as he did so.

"Lift," Ellis lifted his hips and soon the fabric covering him was gone revealing himself completely to the gambler, but nothing was happening and Ellis was growing on edge, he found his hand slinking back towards his hardened member, but Nick's hand hit it away, "I said no."

"But Niiiick," Ellis whined again and Nick rolled his eyes.

"You are so impatient," Nick muttered.

"Well what do you expect?" Ellis hissed, "Fucking A Nick, would you please just—" he let out a gasp as a finger slid into his entrance sending a shiver down his spine, it moved in and out slowly, but then was joined by a second finger.

"See, patience is a virtue kid," Nick hummed, "I was getting lotion."

"Where," Ellis moaned, "the fuck did you get that?"

"I found it while draw shopping earlier," Nick scissored his fingers trying to stretch the hick the best he could, but not without brushing a bundle of nerves.

Ellis rested on his elbows as Nick's fingers left his slightly raised ass, "Nick…seriously."

"Do I have to gag you to make you shut up?" Nick asked from behind him.

"Sounds kinky," Ellis muttered.

"You're such a whore," Nick chuckled and gripped Ellis's hips in his hands, "Ready?"

"Yes, Nick I have been fer quite some time now, but you seem t'have this thing with—" Ellis stopped speaking from the very unsubtle entrance of Nick, "Dammit Nick!"

"Hey you were getting bitchy about patience," Nick smirked, but then gently as possible he eased partially out of Ellis and then just as slow back in bringing chills to them both, "Fuck Ellis."

Ellis made a noise that was a mix between a 'what' and a groan.

"You're so fucking tight," Nick responded, "Quick penetration is a bad idea."

Ellis chuckled, "Careful there Mr. Gamblin' Man."

Nick frowned at the nickname and pushed harshly into Ellis making him whimper, "Don't call me that."

"Ow," Ellis said softly as he bit back tears. It hurt like hell, like hell, hell and it was pure pain soaring through his whole body, but he didn't want to say anything, "Sorry, Nick."

Nick heard the distant echo of pain through the words and mentally slapped himself, he kept forgetting that this was the kid's first time with a man and had to take it easy, "Ellis are you okay?"

Ellis nodded his head against the wood, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Nick hooked Ellis around the waist and pulled him back onto his lap letting the kid settle to the feel of it all. Ellis shifted ever so slightly. Ellis's knees on either side of Nick pushed himself back up then down again slowly hissing slightly, "Take your time…"

Ellis licked his lips frustrated with the pain whipping through him, but the more he did this motion the less it hurt, "N-N-Nick…"

"What?" He didn't have to ask the question because he could sense the little increase of speed given off by the younger man.

"Alright," Ellis said simply.

Nick lifted Ellis with the arm on his waist and thrusted up into him getting a blissful gasp, "Still good?"

Ellis nodded.

Nick did the movement again at a slight angle and Ellis moaned loudly, _got it_. He kept the position, but felt Ellis's hand graze past the one that was holding him and he snatched it pinning it in the conman's hand on the hick's waist, "No you don't." His other hand grabbed Ellis's right placing it on the waist behind him to help with leverage. Nick returned to his previous actions receiving pleasure filled groans and moans.

"Oh God Nick," Ellis tossed his head back, "Nick…I'm going to…I'm…Nick!"

"Already?" Nick asked astonished.

"You've been teasin' me and I was already half-way," Ellis's moans were getting louder, "there before this."

"Note to self…no foreplay," Nick's thrusts became faster and Ellis leaned back against Nick's bandage chest and was greeted by a kiss to the cheek which motivated him to turn his head at the odd angle and take Nick's lips as his own moaning into the tango of tongues. Ellis's head fell back and his body gave a spasm.

Ellis cried out his name louder than Nick would've wanted at the moment, but oh fuck did it set him off. He bit down on Ellis's shoulder to surpass his scream of pleasure filling the hick with a final thrust.

"Oh god, Nick," Ellis panted, "Oh lordy…"

Nick panted heavily and kissed Ellis's back before lifting him off his lap to get off the desk. Ellis rolled over to sit up on his elbows, "What're you doing?"  
>"Getting dressed," Nick responded from somewhere in the dark of the room.<p>

Ellis made a small noise and Nick noticed it as a 'So you're one of those done and run kind of guys'. He walked over to Ellis now in his boxers and grabbed his face kissing him gently. He pulled back to watch Ellis lick his lips, "I'm not one of the done and run guys, Ellis, but to be frank my watch is in an hour or so and I would hate for Coach to walk in here to see what he's most likely probably heard."

Ellis paled and Nick chuckled, "Did anyone ever tell you, you are quite the howler?"

The pale skin became red and Ellis glared at him, "It's'not funny Nick!"

"I think it is," Nick cupped his cheek.

Ellis folded his arms across his chest, "I didn't mean to."

"Well I loved every sound you made," Nick grinned, "And," He nipped Ellis's neck and the southerner yelped, "I'd love to hear them again, Overalls."

"I'm sure y'would," Ellis smirked at him, "But next time it'll be you making the noises."

"Keep dreaming kid," Nick growled turning to collect the rest of his clothes.

"It will happen, Nick," Ellis retorted and Nick chuckled.

"Maybe if you get down on your knees and beg," Nick winked at him flashing a white grin, "then I'll consider it."

Ellis's eyebrow quirked, "On my knees?"

"Yes," Nick confirmed finishing belting his pants, "Maybe that'll be your ticket to make me sing."

"I'll remember that," Ellis got off the desk and wrinkled his nose at the mess he left, "Shit."

"Just leave it, it's not like anyone's going to be coming in here," Nick pulled his shirt on, "Unless you plan on sleeping on the desk."

"No," Ellis found his boxers, "but it's gross."

"You weren't complaining about it being inside you," Nick smirked slyly.

Ellis blushed putting his boxers on then his coveralls, "Well that's different."

Nick chuckled, "Whatever kid."

"D'y'think my Maw would've been ashamed of me?" Ellis asked turning around tying the sleeves of his coveralls, "For you know…what we just did."

Nick sighed and closed his eyes finishing buttoning his shirt, "Did she love you?"

"Yes."

"Then no," Nick said flatly.

"But she was always against shit like this," Ellis clawed the floor blindly trying to find his shirt, "she told me that having sex wit men would be a straight ticket tah Hell."

"What do you think Ellis?" Nick rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and leaned on the wall watching Ellis pull his shirt on in the beam of light.

"I don't want to believe that," Ellis said simply, "I don't want to believe that."

Nick hated talking about God to anyone, it was stupid and pointless because his beliefs were vindictive and selective, but with Ellis he wanted to make sure the kid wouldn't worry, "Ellis, if you believe your mom would disapprove then we'll stop."

Ellis's eyes went wide and he stared over at Nick in the dark like a lost puppy making Nick's last words feel like poison on his tongue, "What?"

"El, I didn't mean it like that," Nick inhaled deeply, "Okay fine I did, but you took it as if I wanted to stop and frankly I don't want to, but if you think your mom would disown you or something then I'll gladly respect your wishes."

"No," Ellis said firmly, "I don't care what my maw thinks about it…because it felt right Nick."

Nick watched the young man's face flush as he wrung his hat in his hands.

"I don't want you to push me away."

"I won't then, but if you ever—"

"I won't!" Ellis snapped, "I want you Nick and I think I have you…so I can't lose you."

Nick walked over to Ellis putting a finger under his chin, "You have me as long as I have you."

"Then it's settled, I'll burn in hell," Ellis smirked and Nick kissed him deeply.

"I'll be right there with you then," Nick said after he broke off, "for more reasons than just this…like gambling, conning, beatings, thefts, beatings, shootings, hijacks, whores—"

"Nick, don't ruin the moment."

)()()()(

Nick pulled Ellis tighter to his chest inhaling the scent he so long missed, "El…"

"Yeah," Ellis kept his arms tight around Nick's torso with his eyes closed breathing softly.

"Did you try to look for me?" Nick asked the question carefully afraid of the answer being turned around to him leaving the hick.

Ellis tipped his head up against Nick's chest looking up at him, "For a whole year…I looked everywhere I could and talked to every CEDA person I was allowed to, but no one knew where you were. I was so lost Nick."

Nick let his head fall back against the hay pile they laid in up in the rafters of the barn, he closed his eyes, "I asked about you day and night Ellis…I thought they were doing the same thing to you as they were to me."

Ellis brought one hand to Nick's chest to grip his jacket and bury his face into the fabric, "I thought you left me…I thought you pulled a done and run."

Nick's head snapped back up to look down at Ellis and he shook his head, "Oh God El, no, fuck no. I-I would've never ever done that to you, fuck those bastards ruined everything. I wasn't going to do that to you…I told you the first night we were together, remember?"

Ellis blushed recalling the night, "Yeah, I remember it…you were a fucking asshole."

"Hey, I told you not to call me that," Nick growled, "I made up for it though by letting you take your time you impatient whore."

Ellis laughed and reached up gripping Nick's shoulder pulling him up to graze his lips over Nick's chin brushing the stubble, "I really wanted you."

Nick ducked his head down and kissed the kid gently; he tangled their legs together and rolled Ellis over into the hay forcing the hick took wrap his arms around the gambler's neck. He stared down into the blue eyes before lowering back down onto him kissing those gorgeous lips deeply. He rolled his hips into Ellis's and the kid groaned into the kiss.

Ellis tangled his fingers into Nick's hair kissing back with just as much force.

"Ellis, sweetie where are you?" The two froze mid-kiss and their hearts sank.

Nick rolled off of him, "That was unfortunate."

Ellis looked down at his jeans to see them to be failing greatly at hiding his arousal, his eyes wandered over to Nick's crotch to see the same problem with his pants, but yet he knew that already…it amused him greatly during The D-Days. Ellis rolled off the pile and crawled to the edge of the floor and looked down to see Abigail standing in the doorframe, "Up here darling."

Nick groaned at the name and sat up to light a cigarette.

"It's almost time for dinner, is your friend staying?" Abigail asked.

"Um," Ellis looked back at Nick and frowned at the sight of him smoking in the barn, "Yeah he is," he reached over and took the item giving off smoke putting it on the wood by his foot and distinguishing it.

"Alright," Abigail waited a moment before asking the next question when Ellis showed his face again, "Is he okay with chicken?"

"No," Nick said grumpily.

"Yes," Ellis answered.

Nick shot a glare to the back of his head, "Fucking hick."

"Do you want me to get some beer out too?"

"Ye—," Ellis yelped suddenly as Nick's hands ran up the inside of his thighs, "Yeah, please do."

"Okay, it should be ready in about forty minutes," Abigail turned leaving the barn and Ellis slowly turned around to look at Nick who was staring at him with complete innocence.

"What?" Nick asked.

"No smoking in the barn," Ellis frowned, "nothing hot can be near the hay."

"Well too bad," a Cheshire grin slipped onto his face, "because it's about to get really hot up here."

Ellis's face flushed, "Nick, Abigail is right inside the house."

"We'll be quiet," Nick shrugged, "We'll just gag you, and I have the ability to stay quiet."

"We don't have anything to gag me with," Ellis pointed out.

_Oh, so he is willing to be gagged_, "That's where you are wrong," Nick reached around Ellis pulling a handkerchief out of the man's back pocket and leaned back, "we'll use this."

"Oh, I forgot about that," Ellis mumbled, "But how am I supposed to—"

"I'll gag you when it starts to get rough," Nick wrapped it around his hand, "Now Ellis…let's make that tight ass of yours looser."

A fox like grin appeared on Ellis's mouth and he lunged at Nick forcing him back into the hay connecting their lips hungrily just like they had whenever they got the chance back in The D-Days.

_Sex on a pile of hay in a barn out in fucking Hicksville_, Nick grinned into the kiss, _yeah I could get used to this._

**_A/N: I need reviews my readers please they make feel better and more compelled to write it all...so if you don't mind. :D_**


	3. Liar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead...sadly...but that's alright I still have fun time with them. :D**

_Fuck why do I always forget that…WHY?_ Nick dropped down from the ladder frowning deeply as he followed Ellis out of the barn…both men greatly disappointed with the outcome of the supposed "hay sex".

"I'm sorry Nick," Ellis said as they slowly walked to the house.

"It's not your fault Overalls; I forgot my rule is all," Nick sighed, "No foreplay…no fucking foreplay." He shoved his hands in his pockets and watched as Ellis trotted ahead mumbling something, but Nick's attention was glued to the hick's ass and how much he wanted to grab it.

"Ellis," _fucking whore,_ "It's time to eat."

"Yeah," Ellis walked up the porch and inside the house with Nick following behind.

Abigail hastily walked past Nick to walk with Ellis, "I spoke to Melinda today."

"Oh right, right you were saying you was goin' t'do that," Ellis stated, "What'd she say?"

"Well that they were beautiful and couldn't wait for me to send more," Abigail grinned happily.

Ellis beamed, "That's great darling! Which ones did you send in?"

"Um my Nightingale, the Rose Vine one, uh oh the portrait of the house, and the one of Rosendale Park," Abigail went into the kitchen and sat down briskly at a table made for four, "I was going to tell you earlier, but I forgot."

Ellis sat down to her left and reached over taking her hand giving it a squeeze, "That's wonderful."

Abigail nodded vigorously, but looked up at Nick nodding towards the chair on Ellis's left, "Please sit."

Nick awkwardly in silence sat down in the chair and looked at Ellis, but the kid was beaming at Abigail and a feeling filled Nick which he never felt before.

"Oh, Abby I guess I should introduce you properly," Ellis looked at Nick, "Abigail this is Nick, my…uh…best friend, and Nick this is Abigail," Ellis looked down oddly, "my fiancée."

Nick's eyebrows rose. He was aware that Ellis and the girl were living together…maybe a couple, but not engaged. Nick forced a smile at the brunette, but his thoughts were venom: _Oh, I don't think so Princess…enjoy the time while it lasted, because the hick is __**mine**__._ Nick blinked at his own thoughts surprised by the use of the word mine towards Ellis, he looked at the man in question and everything settled within him, _Yeah…he's mine._

"So, Nick," Abigail passed a bowl of potatoes to Ellis who shoveled some onto his plate, "What is it you do for a living?"

"Um," Nick thought about it for a moment, but then a smirk played onto his lips, "I'm a conartist."

"Excuse me?" Abigail blinked at him in confusion.

"I con people out of anything and everything," Nick's smirk was strong and he felt Ellis's eyes on him begging him to stop, "I also gamble…a lot…so I guess you could say I don't really have a job."

"O-o-oh, um," Abigail cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"But don't worry Princess," Nick scooped a spoonful of potatoes onto his plate, "I don't plan on taking any item or dime from you…I would never do that. So stop wondering what I'm going to steal because frankly dear if I wanted it…you would know."

Abigail's smile reappeared and she stood, "I'll get you some beer. I left it out back."

"Alright," Ellis waited till she was gone before turning to Nick flabbergasted, "What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was what?" Nick asked.

"That!" Ellis gestured towards the seat previously occupied by Abigail.

"She asked what I did for a living," Nick shrugged.

"You didn't have to scare her into thinking you're going to steal something of ours," Ellis snipped.

Nick frowned at the word 'ours', "Listen I don't want anything of hers, but one thing and one thing only…which I plan on getting."

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Ellis sat back in his chair, arms folded across his chest.

"You," Nick said flatly just as the door swung open revealing Abigail holding four beers in her hands. She sat two down in front of them and put the others in the fridge. She went to the stove and pulled out a tray which housed the course of tonight's meal. She brought it to the table and cut at it until pieces were available to disperse among the three. She looked up at the two men, but they were staring at each other in silence.

"Nick," Ellis said not breaking eye contact.

"Yes, Ellis?" Nick said with an exaggerated tone.

"Will you so kindly, after dinner, help me close up the barn?" Ellis asked.

"I don't do labor work, but I suppose I could keep you busy—er—company," Nick replied before giving a crooked grin to Abigail, "You have a beautiful house."

"Thank you Nicolas," Abigail smiled kindly sitting back down at the table, "You're from Boston then?"

"Yes ma'am," Nick nodded, "I was actually just getting back from a, well, uh business trip, when I so kindly ran into Rochelle."

"Ro," Ellis raised an eyebrow, "what was she doing in Boston?"

"Well she was doing something another about something another," Nick sighed, "Except she had Francis with her…jerkoff. Anyways she told me that you were living out here in Rosendale, doing well and that I should probably stay very, very far away from you."

Ellis gaped at him, "What?"

"She doesn't want me anywhere near you, El."

"Why?" Ellis gulped already knowing the answer to that.

"Why do you think?" Nick grumbled, "You told her, which by the way thank you very much for doing so."

"I didn't have a choice, she knew most of it anyways," Ellis retorted, "I needed someone to talk to and she was there."

"She hates my guts now," Nick mumbled.

"She always hated your guts," Ellis pointed out.

"True, but now she wants to rip them out a shove them down my throat, so if you will so kindly excuse me," Nick stood up quickly, "It was nice meeting you Abigail."

"Y-y-you too?" Abigail was confused beyond belief, but she looked over at her fiancé to see him with his jaw dropped and fighting back too many emotions she never saw on his face before, "Ellis…"

"Stay here Abby," Ellis stood up and hurried out of the house, he stopped on the porch and looked around, but nothing. Panic filled him at the thought of losing Nick again, "Don't do this to me…" A flicker of light caught his eye on the other side of the barn and he partially stumbled in a hurry to get over to the conman, "Nick…"

"Don't," Nick held up a hand exhaling smoke.

Ellis fell quiet and dropped his head waiting for Nick to say something…he always hated when Nick was mad at him. Not because he would yell, but because he'd say it bitterly then go quiet and wait it out on his own time…during The D-Days Nick would give Ellis the cold shoulder for hours or even days because of many things and he remembered them as the worse days of the whole ordeal.

"Ellis," Nick sighed.

Ellis's head snapped up to look at the older man, but he stayed quiet.

"Rochelle, she knew from the sixth time we did it," Nick looked at him, "That was while we were supposed to be looking for supplies in Shantytown."

Ellis nodded recalling the event of how he and Nick were searching a trailer yards away from Rochelle or Coach. The moment was most remembered by how Ellis was looking under the mattress just in case some swamp person hid a gun or two, but as he stood up to tell Nick nothing was there when his shirt was rudely intruded from behind so that hands could travel up his chest. Nick had hooked Ellis's legs too causing him to crash onto the bed and under the gambler. He protested to it because of their environment, but he knew it was futile because Nick had been horny since the swamp when Ellis had fallen back into him after shooting a Smoker too close to him. It had knocked them back onto the ground…and Ellis may or may have not rolled into Nick just to spite him…so he had that coming.

"She walked in after hearing you scream," Nick lifted an eyebrow at him; "we were not in a state of being viewed."

Ellis remembered that too for Rochelle had walked in just as it was getting good. Nick was already buried in him, but his skilled hands were also doing their magic setting Ellis into complete blissfulness. That was an awkward moment even if there was a sheet covering them.

"She cussed loudly, apologized and ran out," Nick threw his cigarette on the ground and put it out, "We were already too far into it to stop. So when we _did_ finish you ran out there to apologize to her, but she wasn't pissed at you…she was pissed at me."

"Yeah," Ellis mumbled.

Nick held up a hand silencing him again, "When I came out of the trailer she went right past you to punch me square in the jaw and started cussing me out like there was no tomorrow. That's when Coach came over to back her off of me, but then she proceeded to shout at him about how I tricked you into having sex with me because I was nothing, but a pig who would fuck anything with a heartbeat if it let me and then even proceeded to add that I most likely raped you. Do you remember what Coach did?"

Ellis nodded, how could he forget? Coach punched Nick in the stomach bringing the gambler to his knees and the punched him in the face knocking him to the ground then proceeded to kick him in the gut. Ellis had shoved the football player violently to the side knocking him into the muck so he could get to Nick. He dropped down next to Nick and had helped the older man sit up watching him shake his head out, "I asked if ye'were alright afterwards."

"And what did I say?" Nick asked.

"You said you've had worse," Ellis replied, "and then I stood up and…"

"Punched Coach," Nick inserted for him.

"Yeah, I punched Coach," Ellis will never forget the day he punched that man and how it shocked them all. He had gotten to his feet just as Coach did and turned to the bigger man sending a fist into his face. Rochelle had gasped, Coach (slightly fazed from it) held his cheek, Ellis stood frozen staring at his hand, and Nick carefully grabbed the hick's arm pulling him away from the black man, "It was on impulse…I-I-I was angry at him."

"I know," Nick smiled a bit remembering the moment, "You shocked us all…none of us thought you had it in you to hurt a human being that wasn't already dead."

"After that they let me explain, bu'they were still pissed at you," Ellis looked at him, "I still don't get why."

"Because of whom I am El," Nick folded his arms across his chest, "They know what I'm like…and they didn't want me to use you."

Ellis's eyes went wide.

_Dammit, fucking whore, son of a bitch!_ "Ellis, no, God no! Shit, I really need to word things better," Nick exhaled, "_They_ thought I was using you for sex because who else was there to do that with, but that's not it! I would never use you El, from day one we started this thing I never planned on it being just for sex…well I thought it was going to be like that, but—"

"So all those things you said to me the first night were a ploy to continue having sex with me?" Ellis's eyes were still wide and he was stepping back slowly.

"No!" _Dammit! _"Fuck! I was never good at this shit! Ellis everything I said to you wasn't to ploy you into sleeping with me more," _shit, Nick, you fucking liar…that's exactly what it was_, "Okay…no Ellis. Wait let me explain this one thing at a time…Ellis you are," he exhaled a short laugh, "you are fucking sexier than hell and I was very much so attracted to you, but I was in it for your body…"

Ellis's face fell, "So you did lie."

"Yes, no, I don't know," Nick put a hand on his face, "I think I meant it all…but I don't know."

"You never cared about me," Ellis stepped back getting ready to run off, but Nick's hand shot out grabbing his wrist and shoved him against the barn wall. Nick pinned both of the kid's wrists above his head, and he shoved a leg between Ellis's before looking into those blue depressed eyes.

"Ellis do you want to know when I realized it just wasn't sex."

"When you couldn't get it anymore?" Ellis snapped.

Nick glared at him, "Dammit Ellis let me talk!"

"Why should I?" Ellis turned his head not wanting to look Nick in the eyes.

"Because you need to hear what I have to say," Nick said softly.

"I don't want to Nick, because I'm sick of hearing your lies," Ellis said.

"What?" Nick gaped, "Ellis I'm not lying, maybe in the beginning I was, but I stopped sometime back…I'm not lying."

"You jus'wanna get into my pants because you haven't had sex in four years! And yew knew by coming t'find me you'd get it because you knew I cared 'bout you!" Ellis barked making Nick flinch, "I was stupid fer thinking yew cared."

"Ellis," Nick hushed out, "I do care, God, I care about you so much that it hurts to even remember that I _was_ going to use you. The day I figured out there was more to all of this then just a fuck here and there was after the warehouse when we found that airbase two days later and called for help, because the fucking carnival pilot ditched us to do whatever. The two of us went to search the building and you took my hand smiling bigger than I ever saw before."

Ellis had closed his eyes listening to Nick as he recalled the past.

)()()()(

_Airbase…Four Years Ago…_

Ellis pulled Nick to a dimly lit area and pushed his back against the wall then smiled up at the conman. Ellis held Nick's right hand in his left and put his free hand on Nick's chest while the conman's left hand went to rest on the wall beside Ellis's head.

"We're going to be safe Nick," Ellis said softly with the same large goofy smile.

Nick ducked his head down turning it slightly to kiss Ellis more gently than he ever had before, caressing his lips as if the kid would break if roughed. He broke the kiss for a moment and licked his lips going over the kiss in his head, but only one thing came to mind: _it was the best kiss he ever had_. He brought their lips together again leaving the same tender aftertaste each time he broke away to get air. He let go of Ellis's hand to wrap the arm around his waist pulling their bodies together and allowing Ellis to slide his fingers into the gambler's hair. The hand on his chest went to the side of his neck cupping it gently giving Ellis the ability to kiss back with as much carefulness.

The kiss didn't arouse Nick in anyway, but made his heart beat fast in his chest stretching out towards the hick in ways Nick never knew possible. There was something about this kid that had suddenly put Nick on an edge he's never gone near and it terrified him because he knew that this edge would lead to one thing and one thing only: falling for Ellis.

Nick pulled back to look down at Ellis to see his smile from before was now soft and waiting for Nick to do something. Nick locked eyes with Ellis and those blue eyes gave him the answer to everything and in his mind he took the leap off the edge; he had just started his descent to falling for Ellis. A fall he was more than happier to experience; his hand on the wall cupped Ellis's cheek as he kissed the hick again.

)()()()(

Ellis opened his eyes to look at Nick and his heart fell at the site of green eyes broken and lost, "Nick…I'm sorry…"

"You had every reason to doubt me, El, but I promise you this," Nick slid his hands up Ellis's wrists to entwine their fingers, "Ellis you were the only thing I thought about while I was locked up in that hellhole and the only thing that kept me going."

Ellis never saw this side of Nick before, this sad, lost soul reaching out for help, but something didn't sit right and Ellis didn't know how to say it, but he had to, "Nick…I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Believe me," Nick hissed, "I should've never lied to you, but I did and it was the worst thing I could ever do, but Ellis I'm telling you the truth…"

"I-I," Ellis fumbled with his words, "I need time to think Nick. Just leave me alone…okay?"

"El," Nick's whole being gave off one last final plead, but Ellis slipped his hands from Nick's and stared at him until the man stepped back to let Ellis walk away. He turned his back into the wall of the barn and slid down it cupping his face in silent anger towards himself.

)()()()(

_Shantytown…Four Years Ago…_

"Oh man Coach, I-I didn't mean to, I just—I just…I'm so sorry," Ellis stumbled over words he was trying to find as he watched the older man stretch his jaw.

There was a pop and Coach looked at Ellis, "Boy you got one helluva swing on ya."

Ellis swallowed and looked down, "I'm sorry."

"Ellis, sweetie," Rochelle said softly getting his attention, "Why did you do that?"

Ellis looked between her and Coach then at Nick who stood trying to reset his jaw, "Because I was mad."

"Why is that?" Rochelle asked.

Ellis looked at Coach, "I was mad 'cause yew punched Nick."

"Twice and then proceeded to kick me in the gut while I was down," Nick spoke from behind Ellis which meant his jaw was back to its normal place.

Coach shot a glare at Nick and he held his hands up in defense, "Just stating my case."

"It's not needed," Coach snapped, "What is wrong with you?"

"Lots of things," Nick shrugged, "Which fault are we talking about?"

"Don't be smart with me pretty boy," Coach growled.

"Can't help who I am," Nick glared back at the man.

"You can shut the hell up though and do us all a favor," Coach's fist clenched in frustration, "Better yet, why don't you just leave and make friends with a Witch."

"Fuck you old man!"

"I wouldn't be talking there Nick, you ain't so far behind me!" Coach snapped.

"Why you no good piece of shit!" Nick went to lunge at Coach, but Ellis pushed on his chest holding him back, "Let me kill him, Ellis!"

"No!" Ellis shouted.

"C'mon Nick let's see what you got!" Coach sneered.

Nick pushed against Ellis, "I swear to whatever God you believe in I will fucking kill you!"

"I'm still waiting," Coach egged him on and Rochelle got in on the fight too standing between Coach and the two men.

"Stop this! Both of you!" Rochelle snapped.

"We're just having a little fun, baby girl," Coach chuckled.

"I'll show you fun," Nick snarled trying again to get past Ellis, but the kid held strong.

"Nick stop!" Ellis gripped Nick's arms and looked up at the angered man, "Look at me, Nick, look at me!"

Nick huffed, but looked at Ellis, "What?"

"Don't do this," Ellis begged, "Please…just…let me explain."

"Explain all you will he'll still try to turn this around on me!" Nick snapped.

Ellis sighed and turned around to look at the two who stood arguing in hushed tones. The hick cleared his throat and they stopped to look at him, "Can I just explain…please?"

Coach folded his arms across his chest and Rochelle put her hands on her hips.

"Thank you," Ellis inhaled deeply, "Now let me just start by saying that, Ro…he isn't raping me…its consensual. And he isn't using me."

"How can you be so sure?" Coach asked.

"Because I'm not!" Nick snapped.

"He isn't alright?" Ellis looked down, "I can tell."

"Sweetie," Rochelle started, "Nick's a conman…he's good at lying."

"No, Ro!" Ellis stared at her shocked, "He isn't using me! So stop saying that he is!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe that," Rochelle shook her head.

"Believe what you want I don't care!" Nick turned around to look the other way pissed at everything and everyone.

"Ro…" she shook her head and walked away, "Coach," the man sighed then followed Rochelle leaving Ellis with watery eyes, "Nick…"

"What?" It came off a little harsher than he had wanted, but he didn't care.

"Why don't they believe me?" Ellis asked softly.

"Because it's me kid," Nick answered, "they don't want to believe that I can care about anyone, but myself…which isn't true."

Ellis turned around to look at Nick's back, "Nick…"

Nick sighed out a 'what'.

"Can you," Ellis swallowed a lump in his throat. "Can you…"

"Can I what?"

"Hold me," Ellis knew better than to ask Nick these kinds of questions because Nick wasn't one for cuddling and having a moment, but Ellis needed it.

Nick didn't say anything.

Ellis's heart sank and he mumbled out: "Nevermind. Forget I asked." He turned getting ready to walk away when Nick's hand caught his wrist and brought him back towards the man and into his arms against his chest.

Nick wrapped his arms around Ellis, "I'm sorry kiddo."

"You don't have anything to apologize for," Ellis said as his eyes drifted shut and he breathed in Nick's scent.

"Yeah I do," Nick muttered, but before he could explain why, the kid gave off a deep breath. Nick looked down to see that Ellis had drifted off from exhaustion, "Great."

After about five minutes of careful maneuvering Nick had gotten Ellis on his back and the hick's arms around his neck.

"What happened?" Rochelle's voice came from in front of him and he looked at her.

"He fell asleep," Nick responded then looked at his shotgun and ax on the ground, "Could you…"

Rochelle nodded and collected the two items, "How did he fall asleep?"

"He asked me to hold him," Nick didn't feel like making something up, "So I did and next thing you know the kid is in dreamland."

Ellis made a small noise and pulled himself up higher to press his face into Nick's neck.

"We should get going," Nick started forward without trouble which surprised him a bit because even though Ellis was slender he still had muscles making up for it, but then again he was small.

Rochelle walked next to him, "He seems happy."

Nick looked at her, "Doesn't he always?"

Rochelle bit back a sassy remark, "No, I mean…he just seems more alive…when did this start?"

"The warehouse," Nick looked ahead to where Coach stood waiting for them.

"After the carnival?" Rochelle watched him nod, "You two have kept this a secret the whole time?"

"Well yeah because I knew how you two would react," Nick bit at her.

"Well what did you expect Nick? A parade?" Rochelle snorted, "Because frankly Nick how else were we supposed to take it? I mean…you're you!"

"Yeah and he's Ellis," Nick retaliated.

"Which means he's sweet, innocent, and down to earth," Rochelle stopped walking a few yards away from Coach forcing Nick to stop too.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"That you need to leave him alone!" Rochelle snapped.

"Yeah and what if I told you I didn't want to? Hm? What would you do then? Shoot me?" Nick hissed.

"If it comes to that, then yes I will!" Rochelle threatened.

"Well then shoot me because I'm not going to leave him alone Sweetheart," Nick turned stalking away careful not to lose his grip on Ellis's thighs.

"And what if he wanted you to?" Rochelle made him freeze, "What if Ellis told you to leave him alone…then would you?"

Nick closed his eyes trying to find a way to twist it around, but there was no way…if the kid asked…he'd stop, "Then yes…I'd leave him alone…"

There was silence that followed the two, but then Nick spoke, "But until then neither you nor Coach can keep me away from him…right now Rochelle…he's all I got."

"The day will come Nicolas where he will realize just the kind of scumbag you are and then want nothing to do with you."

"And when that day comes he'll never see me again."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

)()()()(

Nick looked at the farmhouse one last time before putting a cigarette out and sighing, "Have a good life Kiddo." With that Nick turned putting his hands in his pocket and making his way back to the main room…the day has come and Nick is keeping his word. _I'm sorry that I ever made you fall for me, Ellis…I should've never come back._

**A/N: REVIEW...please...or no more.**


	4. Shiny New Car

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Left 4 Dead...if I did there would be some changes...like...well you know...;D**

**Thank you to everyone has been reviewing crepes are good, Zanfy, Noboru, zombie4play, and a special thanks to Cyanide13 for taking the time to write a lovely review on her Ipod. Thanks!**

Rochelle rolled her neck and groaned softly as she couldn't seem to rid it of the kink bothering her, "Hun, could you…"

Francis dragged his eyes away from the TV to look at the girl seeing her pointing at her neck, "Yeah, sure." He elbowed his way up into a sitting position and maneuvered himself to sit behind her and gently started kneading at her neck, "Better?"

Rochelle felt the tension in the muscles loosen and she gave off a satisfied sigh, "Yeah, much better."

Francis continued to massage her shoulders, but looked past her left to see the files scattered in front of her and the notebook on her lap, "Ro, why don't you just ask Coach about all that shit?"

"Because it brings back bad memories that he really doesn't like to remember," Rochelle flipped open a file.

"What about Colonel Sanders?"

"No," Rochelle mumbled, "I will not speak to that man."

"I thought you did already," Francis said.

"I did, but that was an accident, I literally ran into him."

"Didn't you tell that Mayor What's-his-face, you'd talk to Nick for Abigail?"

"Yes, but that was for him to tell Abby so she wouldn't worry so much," Rochelle shut the file and opened a different one, "I called him back the next morning and told him that nobody could make it down there to see Ellis."

"Oh," Francis looked up at the TV and reached over grabbing the remote to turn it up; he dropped it on the bed then wrapped his arms around Rochelle, "They say it's getting worse."

Rochelle looked up at the TV, "Yeah well they like to exaggerate…"

"They're not completely gone Ro," Francis stated resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I know that, but as long as they don't break the perimeter we'll be okay," Rochelle looked back down at her notebook ready to add something when her cellphone rang startling them both. She retrieved it from under a pile of papers and put it to her ear, "Hello?"

Francis couldn't hear what the other person was saying, but he could tell it was a girl.

"Oh, no it's okay Abby, I was just doing research. No it's not too late."

Francis looked over at the bedside table eyeing the alarm which read ten fifty-eight, "Yeah not late at all."

Rochelle swatted his head, "Yeah I'm listening…what? What do you mean he isn't like himself?"

Rochelle stiffened in Francis's arms and the girl pulled out of them to stand up walking over to the window to look down at the Boston city streets, "Are you sure that was his name?...No that sounds like him. I-I didn't—Abby where is he now? He left, why? How long was he—" Rochelle bit at her fingernails nervously listening to the Southern sweetie talk rapidly, "Abby, sweetie listen I'm going to call Coach and then Francis and I are going to get on a plan."

Francis flopped back onto the bed groaning loudly, "We just fucking got here!"

Rochelle ignored him, "We'll be there tomorrow around noon. We'll wait. Okay, yeah anytime sweetie and don't worry about it. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Rochelle flipped the phone shut and clutched it tightly. But then she had it open again dialing a number. She put the phone to her ear, _please pick up, please pick up_…"Coach!"

Francis turned the TV off and went to the closet grabbing a large suitcase out of it and flopping it onto the bed.

"I know, I know, but I need you to listen to me," Rochelle paused, "He went and saw Ellis."

Francis looked over at Rochelle becoming more confused with the situation.

"He's gone though, he left, but Ellis has gone stone cold," Rochelle said softly, "Francis and I are going over to the airport in about twenty minutes. We plan on being in Rosendale at noon tomorrow...I was hoping that—okay, yeah. Alright we'll see you there then." She snapped the phone shut and looked at her boyfriend, "I promise I will explain everything to you one the way to the airport."

"It might help clarify everything…" Francis muttered.

"Let's just say I let something slip to the wrong person."

)()()()(

Coach climbed out of the blue SUV and made his way to a gold sedan that had just pulled up. He stopped a few feet away and watched as Francis crawled out of the driver seat then Rochelle from the passenger's, "Babygirl what the hell is going on?"

Rochelle's face fell, "I told him where Ellis was."

"What?" Coach gaped.

"I ran into him last week, it was the same day they released him," Rochelle put her palm to her forehead, "he was still wearing that damned suit. He asked how I was doing and how you were doing and I told him to fuck off…then he asked about Ellis and I told him that he was fine and living in Georgia."

"Ro…"

"He then asked where in Georgia and I was pissed and feeling smug…" Rochelle looked at Coach with wide eyes, "I think I told him Rosendale…and then he left me after that...I didn't think he'd actually come down here. I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to."

Coach sighed heavily and covered his face thinking, but finally he looked at the girl, "It's alright, I understand, but now we have to fix this…okay?"

Rochelle nodded and opened her mouth, but snapped it shut as the sound of a car approached.

"When's Ellis get done with work?" Coach asked.

"Not till four," Rochelle moved to stand next to the man and Francis next to her as they watched a sleek and shiny black deep tinted windowed Stingray whip into the driveway. It came to a quick halt kicking up dust all around it, the engine ceased and the door flew open, a man stepped out clad in a suit black as the car and a red button down underneath the jacket. He whipped off his sunglasses throwing them into the car before slamming the door.

"Nick?" Rochelle asked the question cautiously because she wasn't used to seeing the man dressed in black.

"No shit," Nick folded his arms across his chest, "Who else can afford a car like this? Not any of the hillbillies around here that's for sure."

"What are you doing here?" Rochelle got over her moment of stun.

"I could ask you the same damn question," Nick growled.

"Abby called me and said that Ellis wasn't doing so well!"

"Somehow the whore got my number and told me the same damn thing, but then also mentions she called you guys!" Nick glared at them feeling his nerves dance on edge.

"Leave her alone Nick," Rochelle snapped.

"You guys need to leave," Nick's words were full of venom making the girl flinch.

"Oh, hell no," Coach stepped forward, "We ain't leaving."

"Don't you get it!" Nick barked, "By you being here you're only going to make it worse!"

"We're trying to make him feel better because obviously you left him here without reason!" Rochelle threw her arms out, "You're an asshole Nick!"

"I was keeping my goddamn fucking promise!" Nick shouted loudly, but then exhaled and covered his face with a hand.

"W-w-what?" Rochelle stuttered in surprise to the words.

Nick's hand dropped and he looked at her sadly, "I left because he told me to leave him alone. I did what you asked me to years ago, okay?"

"He told you to leave?" Rochelle asked.

"Didn't you just hear me?" Nick's anger returned in a wave, "Last week when I came to see him everything was fine, but then…it doesn't matter! What matters is I kept the promise and by you guys being here you've fucked it all up!"

"And how did we manage to do that?" Coach grumped.

"Because he needs to get back up on his own," Nick answered, "He can't rely on you guys to save him from this shit! So leave for fucksake before he comes home!"

"We ain't leaving," Francis finally spoke up moving towards Nick, "I did _not_ wait in line at an airport for four fucking hours to come here and only be bitched at to leave!"

"Don't you dare come anywhere near me!" Nick warned.

"We're staying until we think it's okay to leave!" Francis stopped.

"You know what, fine, do as you want," Nick turned around going back to the door, but stopped and looked back at them, "You know what? You had me out to be the bad guy in all of this, but if you think about it I'm doing what's right for the kid."

"By coming back in the first place Nick you destroyed him," Rochelle pointed out.

"And you don't think I don't know that!" Nick's voice scratched out her and she stepped back, "Do you not realize how much it kills me to know I fucked up real bad and therefore Ellis is going to suffer! I never wanted to hurt the hick…ever, but I did. Don't you think that some way somehow I could go back in time and change the choice I made that night? I lived with that thought for the last four fucking years holed up with no answer of when I'd get out! You think that I'm some heartless monster, but that is where you're fucking wrong because quite frankly Sweetheart I care about Ellis. But you know what? Fuck you. Fuck you all. You believe what you want. I don't give a fuck, but just remember that leaving him was the worst fucking day of my life." Nick turned sharply getting back into his car slamming the door again, "Fuck!" He rested his head against the steering wheel for a moment, but finally started the car and pulled forward to U-Turn out of this hellhole. He started towards the exit, but slammed on his brakes swearing loudly as a yellow battered pick-up pulled up in front of him, _no, fuck…shit! FUCK!_

Nick gripped the steering wheel tightly until his knuckles went white; his heart hammered in his chest as Ellis hopped out of the cab wearing his all too familiar coveralls tied tight around his waist, baseball cap, and a light blue shirt. He stayed frozen by his door staring at the vehicle in front of his truck, but before he could do anything Rochelle ran forward taking his arm and started speaking rapidly, but Ellis shook his head.

Coach came up next standing in front of Ellis blocking his view of the car, but that also cut off Nick's view.

"Fuck!" Nick looked at where Francis stood by Rochelle stepping back slowly taking the girl with.

Coach held up his hands, but moved to the side finally allowing Nick to see what was wrong.

"Shit," Ellis stood clutching an ax in his hands glaring at the Stingray, "Don't you fucking dare…"

Ellis, not being able to hear him, walked around to the side of the car fully aware that green eyes were watching him intently. He brought the ax back and then into the right front tire forcing the front to drop suddenly as he removed the ax moving to go to the left tire.

"Dammit," Nick shut the car off and hit the steering wheel taking a deep breath, "Just get out of the car…don't be a baby Nick." With one last breath he opened the door getting out of the car and slammed the door, but he turned from the kid walking the opposite way; hands on his hips, tailored jacket swiped back, and anger swelling, but a chuckle escaped his lips, "This is…this is just fucking great."

He turned around to look at the three still standing by the truck, "Just fucking great!"

"This isn't our fault Nick!" Rochelle snapped.

"You should've never come!" Nick retorted, "You should've stayed where you were you and then this would've never happened!"

There was a loud popping noise and Nick looked over his shoulder to see Ellis pulling the ax from the left front tire, he watched the kid closely as he moved to stand in front of the driver's door, "Oh fuck no." Nick jumped in between his car and Ellis reaching up grabbing the ax, "Stop it!"

"No!" Ellis tried to pry the ax way, but Nick's elbow came out knocking Ellis under the chin and back forcing him to let go of the weapon. Ellis looked up from where he had fallen and watched as Nick tossed the ax aside. Ellis got to his feet and charged into Nick getting a groan as the kid's shoulder met his stomach.

Nick leaned forward wrapping his arms around Ellis spinning him off and to the ground. The gambler stepped away from his precious car and readied himself for Ellis to come at him again and he did, but Nick wasn't expecting the shove of his chest making him stumble back. His hand caught the truck and he pulled himself back up, but Ellis shoved him again this time into the side of the truck.

Ellis took the moment of dazedness to grab onto Nick's shoulder, gripping his jacket tightly and pushing him into the truck again, "Y're a fuckin' asshole Nick!"

"Well no fuck!" Nick spat.

Ellis's fist meet his cheek, but returned to the older man's shoulder forcing him into the truck again, "Why the fuck did yew leave!"

"Because you told me to!" Nick shouted back.

Ellis was about to retaliate, but stopped remembering that he had told him…but his anger boiled again, "Y're so fuckin' stupid!" He rammed Nick's back against the truck again and this time the conman brought his hands to the sides of his head trying to contain the spinning, "I didn't wan'you ta leave and not come back! I needed to think!"

Nick blinked at him finally noticing the wetness Ellis's blue orbs had taken.

"Yew left Nick!"

"It was better that way…"

"For you!"

"No!" Nick snarled, "For you! Dammit Ellis, I left because you told me to leave you alone! By me not being here El you can live your fucking life! Me, I'm nothing, but bad news."

"Fuck you Nick," Ellis tried to make the words sound harsh, but Nick could see the battle between him and tears, "fuck you…" Ellis inhaled deeply, "Why, why would you ever think it would be better for me!"

"You were doing fine before I came back," Nick mumbled.

"Fine? Nick I was lost," Ellis licked his lips, "I was dead on the inside, the only," he swallowed, "the only time I ever came remotely close t'being myself was when Coach, Rochelle, Francis, and Keith would come visit!"

"What about Abigail?"

Ellis's breath hitched, "I never asked her ta marry me, Nick! I told her daddy that I'd help her take care of the farm until she found someone! But he became sick an' told me that the only way she would keep the farm was if she got married! He begged me Nick on his death bed and I said yes! He told her that I wanted t'marry her!"

Nick's hands slowly started to fall from his head, "What?"

"Nick, I don't love her like that! Sure I love her, but not that way! I don't care 'bout her as much as I do yew!" A tear escaped Ellis's eyes and Nick felt like a semi had just plowed him over, "Nick I missed you so damn much that when yew came back I felt as if I could fly, but then…but then yew left me and I thought that every word yew said to me that night was a lie! That this whole time yew've been lying…I thought yew didn't care."

"El," Nick said softly, but Ellis let go of Nick's jacket and stepped back.

"Don't please," Ellis shook his head and spun around running inside the house.

Nick's hands clenched into fists, "Fuck…"

"I think you should go," Rochelle said from next to him.

"How?" Nick looked at her, "I only have one spare."

"We'll give you the sedan's spare, but after that Nick…you should leave," Rochelle repeated.

"No fuck," Nick leaned back into the truck and went frozen going over the event that had just happened. He didn't know how long he sat there, but he knew when he got back in the car and rolled down his window, "Rochelle…"

Rochelle turned cold eyes on him, "What?"

"Can you tell Ellis something for me…please?"

It was the please that she never once heard before from him that made her nod.

"Tell him," Nick closed his eyes fighting back his emotions, "Tell him that I never meant to hurt him and that I'm sorry I ever walked into his life, but that doesn't change the fact I still care about him. Can you tell him that…please?"

"Yeah," Rochelle watched the window roll up and the Stingray leave her sights down the driveway.

"What are we going to do about Ellis?" Francis asked.

Rochelle shrugged, "I don't know…"

)()()()(

Ellis stood frozen in his spot of choosing waiting patiently and hollow for his reason to approach him, but when he finally saw it come into view he straightened himself and readied himself for anything that would happen. But the impact he was waiting for changed into a screech and he blinked down at the sleek vehicle facing sideways on the back road. He reached down and opened the door getting in.

"Go," Ellis folded his arms across his chest.

"Get out," Nick growled.

"No," Ellis looked at him, "Now go."

Nick threw the car into drive and went off road gritting his teeth as he went. The make-shift road, that he so kindly was not even close to being grateful for, led into an opening in the middle of the woods.

"Get outta the car," Ellis reached over and turned the car off throwing the keys in the backseat. He opened his door and got out walking around to the front of the car waiting.

"Fuck," Nick contemplated grabbing the keys and going, but two thirds of him wanted him to get out of the car…so he did. He walked over to Ellis and pulled his poker face on, "I thought you made it clear you didn't want me here…so what do you want?"

Ellis clicked his tongue glaring at him, "Don't you get it?"

"No, obviously I don't because I keep fucking up," Nick stated.

"I don't want yew to leave," Ellis didn't give him time to respond as he pushed the older man back against the hood of the car.

Nick glared up at him, "Don't start this again, El!" He brought his foot up onto the hood and started to sit up ready to push off and block himself, but Ellis spoke first.

"I'm not," Ellis wrapped his arms around Nick's neck and slid one hand into his black hair loving the feel of it between his fingers.

"El…" Nick grabbed the younger man's arm ready to pull them off him.

"Nick, please…I need this," Ellis's eyes pleaded with Nick breaking the man, "I _need_ you."

Nick nodded slowly, "Okay."

"Okay?" Ellis's eyes were growing watery again.

"Yeah," Nick's arms slipped around Ellis and he pulled him to his chest, but the hick turned his head into Nick.

"Please…" Ellis had closed his eyes, but tears were falling down his face and disappearing onto the black jacket, "don't leave me…"

Nick's heart broke and he pressed his forehead to Ellis's, "Oh God El…I'm so, so sorry."

Ellis's tears didn't stop and he tightened his hold on Nick as if the conman would vanish if he let go, "I can't live without you Nick…please stay."

Nick put a finger under Ellis's chin and pulled it up gently to level their lips, "I'm not going anywhere." He brought his lips to Ellis's and let the kiss mold them together just as it did in the air base four years ago. A kiss that Nick thought he'd never taste on his lips again. He carefully turned them around so that Ellis was lying on the hood. Nick reached down and hooked Ellis under the knees pulling him fully onto the hood of his shiny new car, not caring at the moment that it was in fact his shiny new car, but Ellis pulled away to look Nick in the face.

"Nick, we need t'go back t'the house," Ellis stared at him wiping away dried tears, "I-I didn't tell the others that I even left."

"They'll kill me if I show up with you in my car," Nick sighed.

"I won't let'em," Ellis slid down the hood as Nick stepped back, "Please Nick, besides…do yew really wanna ruin your new car?"

Nick took his hand and pulled him off the hood trailing a finger across his jawline, "No, but I want to ruin you in every good way possible."

Ellis smiled, "Then we should get back an' tell them ta leave."

"I like that idea," Nick smirked pulling Ellis's lips back to his in a harsher lustier kiss.

)()()()(

Rochelle came out on the porch shaking her head, "He's nowhere inside."

"Where in the hell could that boy have gone off to?" Coach sighed.

"I have an idea," Francis got them to both look at him, but the nod of his head towards the road made them both look to see the shiny Stingray.

"What is he doing here, I thought he left," Rochelle descended the steps ready to pound the car's hood in when Ellis got out of it with an awkward grin, "Ellis…"

The driver door opened and Nick got out shutting it much more subtly than he had the last few times only to lean on it, fold his arms, and cross his legs at the ankles staring down at the ground.

"Hi guys," Ellis grabbed onto his left bicep and shifted his weight to one leg trying to find something to say.

"How did you end up with Nick?" Coach asked.

"I stood in the road," Ellis replied looking down.

"Why?"

"Because I had to talk ta Nick," Ellis looked back up at them.

"Ellis," Rochelle started carefully, "Nick needs to leave…it's for the best."

"I'm not going anywhere cupcake," Nick pushed off the car to stand behind Ellis.

Rochelle's eyes intensified in a glare Nick's never seen before, "You destroyed Ellis, who gave you the damn right to say you can stay here?"

"I did!" Ellis yelled at her, "I told him to stay. I don't want him to leave, Ro."

"He should," Coach sniffed.

"Well he's not," Ellis glared at him, "So if yew don't like it, then leave. I mean yew guys are ma friends, but I ain't going ta let yew sit here and tell Nick t'leave. Because I won't let him."

"Ellis, Nick he's—"

"Stop trying ta baby me, Ro!" Ellis snapped, "I ain't a child I can take care of myself! I've made my decision: Nick stays and I would like if yew all did too, but he ain't goin' anywhere."

"God this kid is a pain in the ass can we just leave?" Francis came up behind Rochelle with clenched fists.

"Hey Fuck Face why don't you try saying that one more time," Nick stepped around Ellis going towards the biker.

"Yeah sure why not," Francis moved around Rochelle, "I said that _your_ fucking little hick is a pain in the ass!"

"Don't say that," Nick stopped a few feet from Francis.

"Okay fine," Francis held his hands up and waited for Nick to turn around before continuing, "but he must be a true pain in _your_ ass Suit…unless he's the bitch in the relationship…then _you're _a pain in _his_ ass."

"That's it," Nick spun around and lunged at the biker taking him down instantly.

"Get off of me you fucking asswipe!" Francis tried to push him off, but Nick's fist connected with his jaw. He braced for another, but there was none and the pressure of Nick on him gone. He sat up on his elbows to see that Coach had pulled Nick off of him.

Nick glared down at him after shaking Coach off, "Fuck you…"

"Sorry, but I don't swing that way," Francis's snide remark started Nick towards him again, but Coach pushed him away.

"Stop this the both of you," Coach looked between them, "Why can't you talk this out like two mature men?"

"I tried," Nick watched Francis get to his feet.

"Like hell, I don't want anything to do with that cock-lover or his little fag—" Nick came out of nowhere taking Francis out in one single swing to the face. The biker dropped to the ground and Nick kicked him hard in the gut.

"Don't you _ever_ call him that you no good fucking asshole! I will fucking kill you, I swear on my mother's grave, I will fucking kill you," Nick kicked him under the chin and the biker groaned.

"N-N-Nick," Nick turned sharply to look at Ellis, "It's okay."

"No it's not," Nick looked at Rochelle, "Your _boyfriend_ needs to learn some manners, Rochelle…because I'm not kidding. There is nothing stopping me from killing that fucker if he ever so much as thinks that about Ellis." And that's when it hit him. He turned to look at Ellis sorrow setting into his eyes, "El…"

Ellis cocked his head to the right a bit confused, but then he recognized that look and he panicked, "No."

"El, listen to me…"

"No, Nick," Ellis grabbed his jacket, "I know what yer going ta say."

Nick sighed, "Ellis…you live in the fucking south."

"Well no shit, but that don't mean nothing," he gripped the jacket tighter.

"Yeah it does," Nick looked down at the white knuckled hands clutching his jacket, "El…this…this is dangerous."

"No, yew said yew weren't goin' anywhere," Ellis protested, "A-a-and no one has to know…please Nick, I mean the only ones who know are Coach, Francis, and Ro…"

"But you keep forgetting something," Nick watched the kid's lips snap shut, "Abigail."

Ellis shook his head, "I-I-I'll figure it out, but until then yew ain't leavin' me Nick."

"Son, he's right," Coach stepped away from Rochelle who kneeled on the ground next to Francis.

"No," Ellis's hands went to the sides of Nick's neck, "We—we—" Ellis fought back a sob, "please…"

Nick knew he'd lose this fight and nodded slowly, "Okay."

Ellis pulled Nick's face to his kissing him deeply getting arms around his waist and his own arms around Nick's neck; a hand slipping into the conman's hair. As Ellis stood there trapped in the arms of the only man to make his heart soar he realized that this was the first time they've ever kissed in front of anyone. That this was the first time they've shared their need for each other outside the two of them, but he didn't care. He pushed away the judgmental thoughts that more or less soared through the three watching because as of right now the only thought on his mind was: _I never want to lose yew again, Nick…I'm never letting you go._

Nick pulled back as a new sound entered his ears, "Fuck." He let go of Ellis and stepped back getting a frown from the kid, but he only straightened back his hair and watched the driveway as a white pickup pulled in, stopped, and allowed a smiling Abigail to jump out looking at the group.

"Oh, hello," she beamed at them, "I was hoping you would all be here, Ellis honey you're home early, but that's okay I—" her eyes froze on Francis, "What happened?"

"Just a little dispute," Nick shrugged.

"Screw you man," Francis spat, but Rochelle shot him a look silencing him.

"Oh…well, we have a first aid kit inside," Abigail started up the steps, "So come on in and we'll get you cleaned up before dinner."

Coach bent down as best he could to take one of the biker's arms while Rochelle took the other.

Abigail opened the door for them, but before entering looked back at her husband to be, "Ellis?"

"Um, we'll be right there Abby-Darlin'," Ellis looked over his shoulder, "I have some things I need ta clean up back in the field."

Abigail nodded slowly eyeing Nick, "Okay…it's nice to see you again Nick."

"You too Abigail," Nick gave a short wave and looked at Ellis once the door shut, "some things you need to clean up? Smooth."

"Yew don't have ta help me if yew don't want t'Nick," Ellis shrugged and turned on a heel walking away.

"I never said that," Nick went to his car and leaned in digging around for something in the glove compartment, once satisfied with finding what he needed he followed Ellis away from the house and into the field of corn where they would soon commit a sin worth committing.

**A/N: Review it up for the next chapter my readers! :D**


	5. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead...someone cry with me...**

**A/N: Hey just so we are aware I appreciate the reviews, I do, but I don't appreciate people telling me they don't like how I wrote the story's plot line. I have reasons behind why everything was cleared up like it was last chapter. If you don't like it then don't read, but I have a plan and that was part of it. Thank you.**

Ellis drew circles on Nick's chest watching his finger go round and round as he lied on the conman's chest, "Hey Nick?"

"What?" Nick kept an arm around Ellis and the other hand behind his head looking up at the dark night sky as the two of them lied out in the middle of the cornfield on an old quilt and a sheet covering them from the waists down.

"What'm I going ta do?" Ellis asked quietly and Nick sighed.

"That's up to you kid, but if you want my opinion," Nick closed his eyes inhaling deeply, "You leave me and stay with Abigail."

"What?" Ellis sprawled his palm out on Nick's chest to sit up a bit and look at him.

"I'm shit Ellis, nothing but bad news bears," Nick opened his eyes to see the kid glaring at him, "What it's true?"

"Why are yew so hell-bent on getting' rid of me?" Ellis's eyebrows met in anger.

_He took that the wrong way, dammit._ "El, no. I'm hell bent on _you_ getting rid of _me_."

"Well stop," Ellis said firmly.

"No," Nick fought, "because it's true Ellis. You're better off without me."

"Stop tryin' to make me hate you!" Ellis snapped, "Because it won't work!"

"I want you to realize how terrible of a person I am!" Nick sat up on his elbows but the kid stayed with his palm against his chest.

"Shit Nick I already knew that," Ellis's eyebrows relaxed.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Ellis, I'm no good for you."

"Shut up!" Ellis's hand balled into a fist, "Just stop, okay?"

"I don't think I can shut up," Nick shrugged.

"Well yew have ta," Ellis looked down.

"Make me," Nick watched Ellis look back at him.

"Okay," Ellis leaned forward melting their mouths together sliding his hand up Nick's chest to grab his shoulder and hoist a leg over him to straddle the older man's lap under the blanket.

Nick wrapped his arms around Ellis's back pulling their bare chests together sending chills through both of them. Carefully Nick leaned forward slipping his legs out from under Ellis so he hovered over the kid. He pulled the blanket back over them to help with the chill that ran through them both, but Nick's mouth played with Ellis's and a warmth began to pool back to them. As Nick peppered Ellis's neck in kisses a thought arose in his head and he stopped to look into Ellis's eyes.

"What?" Ellis asked.

"I was just thinking," Nick answered.

"About what?" Ellis pushed loose hair out of Nick's face.

"How as much fun as it is to play and have fun with you…I miss being inside you," Nick smirked and Ellis chuckled, "It's not romantic in anyway of how I said it, but it's true."

"So what y're saying is that yew want to have sex wit'me?" Ellis lifted an eyebrow.

"No," Nick answered and Ellis frowned, "Just let me show you."

Ellis nodded uneasily and closed his eyes listening to Nick move about, but then return and his lower half being lifted unto Nick's thighs as the older man kneeled. He kept them close as Nick's fingers prepped his entrance and commented on him being as tight as he was the first time, "I haven't been with anyone since yew Nick."

Nick chuckled and removed his fingers, but not without brushing the bundle of nerves which made Ellis gasp. Nick grabbed Ellis's waist and slowly eased himself into the hick stopping every now and then to let Ellis adjust, but once he was to the hilt he slowly pulled back out then back again this time with less stops.

Ellis wrapped his legs around Nick thinking that _this was_ sex so Nick had tried being funny saying it wasn't going to be; he then rested his palms on Nick's shoulder blades and that's when it hit him: shoulder blades and his legs around the conman's waist while being intruded. Ellis opened his eyes to see Nick staring down at him and with a force provided to his shoulder blades Nick leaned down capturing Ellis's lips rocking into him carefully. Nick was right; he wasn't just having sex with him. No, Nick was making love to him.

Nick gently kissed Ellis's neck getting a small moan and he looked back into those blue eyes seeing something that changed his heart's rate, _why haven't I looked at him before during this?_ Nick attacked his lips deeply rocking deeper into the kid getting a louder moan pushed into his mouth and fingernails into his shoulder blades. _So Ellis is a scratcher?_ Nick smirked into the kiss; he'd never known this because he was always looking at the kid's back and Ellis was usually holding something.

The gambler reached a hand between them to take hold of Ellis's hardened member to pump in rhythm of his rocks setting the kid into moments of gasps and moans and Nick enjoyed watching every moment of it on the hick's face.

Ellis dug his nails into Nick's skin moaning out his name and pulling the man back to kiss and suck at his neck sending chills through him, "Nick...fuck, Nick…I-I—oh God Nick."

Nick had cut off the kid's attempt to form a sentence by changing his pace to a faster rock and his hand's pumps as well. This caused the nails in his shoulder blades to move like claws stimulating Nick even more, but he forced it back not wanting to miss anything the kid's face made out of pleasure.

Ellis licked his lips trying to contain the screams vibrating up his throat and instead focused on just moaning Nick's name, "Nick…."

"C'mon kid scream for me," Nick growled into his ear before attacking his neck in lips and tongue.

"B-b-but the, oh God," Ellis was nearing his peak and it was getting harder to control the screams.

"C'mon El," Nick nipped at his neck and flicked the top of his hardened head where it was already beginning to leak ready to escape.

"Nick," Ellis's volume was rising and it was channeling straight through Nick poking at his growing climax, "N-N-Nick."

Ellis's tightened around Nick and his body to started shake; the scream he was trying to contain escaped his lips in the form of Nick's name. And his nails dug deep into Nick's skin.

The combination of all these elements sent Nick into his own orgasm, but he clamped onto Ellis's shoulder controlling his shout as he came into Ellis then collapsed onto the kid breathing heavily.

"Shit Nick," Ellis made an airy noise, "That was, that was damn well worth standing in the middle of the road."

"You know I pondered stopping or not," Nick said into his ear.

"What, are yew serious?" Ellis asked astonished.

"Very," Nick sat up pulling out of Ellis and finding his shirt pulling it on carefully hissing as it brushed his shoulder blades, "Wow that burns…Damn El you scratch like a fucking Witch."  
>"Sorry," Ellis had sat up now pulling his shirt on blushing.<p>

"Don't be," Nick had acquired his boxers and crawled over to Ellis stealing a lusty kiss before going back to find his pants, "because frankly every time the shirt brushes it I can just remember how damn fine you are undressed."

The blush deepened, "Yew also have…um…" Ellis pointed at his own neck and Nick frowned knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Fuck, is it noticeable?" Nick asked pulling his jacket on.

"Um," Ellis finished tying his coveralls and scooted over to Nick trying to fix his collar, "Um, it doesn't seem t'be working."

"Well then that's a damn shame," Nick hooked Ellis around the waist and spun him to the ground pining him beneath him; "too bad I can't proudly flash it and say who it's from."

"Just tell anyone who asks yew have a girlfriend," Ellis shrugged under him.

"Are you sure it won't make you jealous Ellis, because if I have to describe her she'll be so damn fine that any guy would kill for her."

"Now I'm getting jealous," Ellis grumbled.

"You have nothing to worry about, El," Nick kissed him lightly before getting off of him to find his belt, shoes, and socks, "We really ought to get back though."

They finished getting dressed and bundled up the blankets bringing them to the shed; Ellis shut the door and turned around only to be pinned to it and lips on his moving rapidly in a last kiss before being in front of unknown eyes. Nick slid his tongue into Ellis's mouth holding his face as the mechanic moaned into the kiss rolling his hips into Nick's. Nick pulled back chuckling, "Easy there killer."

Ellis blushed and bit his bottom lip, "Sorry I jus'couldn't help m'self."

"I can't either more or less of the time, but this time we need to go," but instead of letting Ellis slip past him he pressed into him again kissing him harshly. The hick's hands tangled into the hair on top of Nick's head and he hoisted his legs up to wrap around his waist. He used his leverage on Nick's head to rub up and down against him getting a groan. Nick's hands went to either side of Ellis's head on the shed doors rolling into him.

Ellis's legs came unattached, but his knees stayed clamped to Nick's waist and he hooked his heels behind Nick's legs pushing into them forcing their owner to press harder against the kid.

Nick kissed his neck resisting the urge to mark him as the hick rubbed against him creating friction between their lower clothed regions.

"Ellis!" The two froze staring at the other as the voice called again, "Ellis!"

Ellis swallowed a lump in his throat, "Just locking up the shed darlin'!"

"Okay, supper is ready!" With that there was silence again and this time Nick did step back as the mechanic's legs fell from him.

Ellis stared at the gambler as his brow furrowed and instantly he knew what the older man was going to say and quickly intervened, "I wonder what's for dinner."

"Ellis," Nick looked at him sighing.

"I hope its hamburgers—"

"Ellis, please listen to me," Nick's eyes pleaded and the hick nodded, "I'm not saying that there was your fault because quite frankly I was the one who made a move, but that's not the point I'm trying to get at. What I'm trying to get at is this is dangerous…"

"Don't start with the whole south thing again please," Ellis pouted and Nick shook his head.

"No, El, I mean in general," Nick closed his eyes inhaling deeply, "what if suddenly we can't control it anymore, that need for the other and we're in public or somewhere that can easily be accessible? If Abigail had decided to walk over here instead she would've seen us. Another thing is how so fucking protective I am over you, El. Francis started off by calling you a hick and next thing you know he's on the ground bleeding. I guess what I'm trying to say is that we need to be more careful. This _thing_ can grab us at any given time let it be because you smiled or were threatened, lust and protection. Face it El we can never have what we want to have."

"So in other words," Ellis tried to wrap his mind around it all, "Yew…what?"

Nick stepped forward grasping his arms, "We need to find a way to control ourselves so that we don't jump the other at dinner."

"How?" Ellis watched him shrug.

"Not sure yet, but I'll figure it out…"

)()()()(

"So Nicolas," Abigail said getting everyone's attention as they had been sitting in silence for the past few minutes and it was making her antsy.

Nick looked up at her feeling pressure fall on him as the others set on him too, "Yeah?"

"Do you have a girlfriend back home in Boston?" Abigail asked watching the conman straighten, "I couldn't help, but notice the uh…" she pointed at her neck and Nick shifted uncomfortably pulling at his collar.

Nick could feel Ellis tense next to him and avoided every cell in his body wanting to look at the kid, but instead he opened his mouth to answer.

"Yes."

_That wasn't my voice_. Nick looked over at Francis glaring heavily as the biker continued.

"He does, her name is Elise," Francis grinned, "she's a about twenty-something, tall, brownish-blonde, blue eyes, originally from the South."

_Fucking bastard just described Ellis as a chick_, Nick put his hands under the table to try and hide the fact he was holding back the need to punch Francis.

"Really?" Abigail asked.

_Better just smile and nod_…so he did.

"Elise," Rochelle joined in, "sounds so close to our very own Ellis's name. Have you told her about him and all of us?"

"Yes," Nick said flatly, "I have."

"Is this girl a down to earth southern girl, honest and loyal to the core?" Coach asked.

Nick grinded his teeth together, "I guess."

"Sweet, innocent, and God-Fearing?" Coach raised an eyebrow and Nick sneered.

But before the conman could shoot something snarky Ellis piped up, "I think it's nice Nick is seeing someone we can _all _like and _accept_ the fact they can _like_ him even though he's an all-around bad news guy."

"You know I'd say thank you, Ellis, but I think there was a complement followed up by an insult, so I'm going to just act like you never said it," Nick stated proudly.

"I'm sorry Nick," Ellis said softly looking down at his food.

"Yeah," Nick deadpanned before a faint ringing came from the room. He reached into his jacket's inner pocket pulling out a phone, his brow creased and he got up leaving the room.

"So what Nick said about being a conman," Abigail got their attention again, "is true?"

"Just as true as I am a reporter," Rochelle answered, "That man can con a million dollars out of a poor man."

"Is that possible?" Abigail gaped.

"In Nick's world," Rochelle sighed looking at her, "Anything is possible."

"Didn't you say he's been absent for the past four years, Ellis?" Abigail asked, "I mean how he can be so well off already is uncanny to me."

"Because he wasn't just sitting around like most of the survivors," Francis pushed his empty plate to the middle of the table replacing it with his half gone beer, "He was tied down."

"What?" Abigail blinked surprised.

Ellis pushed at the peas on his plate with a fork half-heartedly listening to what he already knew.

"He was an experiment for CEDA," Francis clarified, "so was Coach."

"Francis," Rochelle snapped.

"What?" He stared wide-eyed at her, "she was curious as to how Nick was getting by so I answered."

"It's alright babygirl," Coach wiped his mouth with a napkin then leaned back in his chair folding his massive arms across his barreled chest, "I didn't have it as bad as Nick did."

"I know that, but it's not our business to tell," Rochelle hissed eyeing Francis.

"So what if it isn't," Francis grumped, "the asshole shouldn't've committed so many crimes as he did before the 'D-Days'."

"What does that have to do with CEDA?" Abigail looked between the two.

"CEDA only held Nick for two years," Rochelle sighed giving into it, "After that they paid him a large sum of cash which they put under his name at a bank because originally he was to stay longer with CEDA."

"What happened then?" Abigail's eyes flickered to Ellis who had stopped playing with the peas on his plate and now sat frozen like a rock.

"The government happened," Francis got her eyes on him, "After I was saved with my group and cleared as an immune I was thrown into prison for some things I did before the outbreak. They held me for a year because I didn't do that much and they had bigger things to worry about…pointless really, but Suit on the other hand…" he chuckled, "Suit was in for so much shit that it was amazing he was even released."

"He was arrested?" Abigail gasped.

"The day CEDA released him he was handed over to government officials and placed into a maximum security prison for hijackings, conning, illegal gambling, beating several officers, heists, shootings, stabbings, and three first-degree murders."

Abigail sat pale and wide-eyed with her jaw dropped, "M-m-murder?"

"Yeah," Rochelle confirmed shifting uncomfortably in her seat, "One was a high-stakes gambler who had been cheating at the tables, another was a man who tried to kill Nick for another gambler, and finally a big back alley boss."

"Then shouldn't he still be in prison?" Abigail's frightened eyes made Rochelle look away and at Ellis who hadn't moved since they mentioned prison to begin with.

"Yeah, but CEDA pulled some strings and said he went through enough with them," Francis finished off his beer, "So they released him on account that he was well behaved in both testing and prison."

"But he's killed people!" Abigail pointed out.

"Yes and they almost killed him," Coach objected, "multiple times. The testing facility was a nightmare and one of the 'doctors' caught wind of who Nick was. Apparently the high-stakes gambler was his brother and he wanted revenge on the man who killed him. Y'see Nick had been on trial for that murder as a suspect, but he never showed to the court hearing because he had gone to Savannah."

"The other two murders he confessed to during his CEDA treatment," Rochelle added.

"Yeah, anyways that doctor tried every time he could to torture Nick with anything and everything he could," Coach's voice faltered as he continued, "they had this drug they would give ya and it'd produce images in your head of everything you missed most, it amplified positive energy and brought clearer memories of things…it was used to sedate us so they could draw blood and shit, but this certain drug was given to Nick in twice the dosage. Those images in his head changed to images of anything he missed now in pain, hurting, and dying.

Another doctor noticed the change in Nick and looked into it; they discovered Nick had been given the drug five times within an hour's period. This was worse than just dying images. Usually the drug focused on one thing and that one thing in Nick's head tore him to pieces, he confessed to all the crimes he ever committed and to how much he owed people, what he stole, what he conned. Everything. And it was recorded. Once the drug wore off Nick wouldn't stop asking the same question over and over," Coach took a deep breath, "He asked anyone that worked there, but nobody would say anything. That doctor who drugged him discovered what it was Nick missed most and used that against him threatening to hurt this person if Nick didn't do as he asked."

"What did he ask though?" Abigail interrupted.

"'Where is he?'" Rochelle said quietly.

"Where is who?"

Coach licked his lips knowing the answer just like they all did, but he shrugged, "We don't know. But anyways this doctor threatened to kill this person one day unless Nick killed himself. Nick was broken as was from the drug overdoses and gladly obliged to do so, but the night that he was to do it the doctor was found out."

"How?"

"I told the other doctors," Coach answered simply, "I might hate Nick, but I knew what was going on with him and I wasn't ready to lose the only person I knew in that hellhole. I didn't say anything beforehand because he had asked me not to, but this time I wouldn't let it go unknown. They arrested the doctor and Nick was put back on pace with the rest of us…but they didn't let him go when I was let go with the others. Nick and a few others were held back for further studies, but not before he asked me to do something for him."

"What was that?"

"To find him," Coach answered plainly.

"So you do know who he is?" Abigail asked.

"No, he never told me," Coach responded, "but then I got word he was released a year later, but only to be arrested. As much of an asshole as he is Nick didn't deserve that."

Abigail was speechless, but not because she felt bad, but because this man was free from prison. He committed evil, evil things and deserves to do his time in prison. Torture or no torture he deserves it, but she stayed silent and looked at Ellis to see he had gone paler than a ghost.

"Prison didn't go well for him either, because he wanted out and they said the fast way out was good behavior…so he put on a mask and did just that," Rochelle looked at Francis who frowned.

"The good-boy routine doesn't work well in prison besides being friends with the guards," Francis looked at Abigail, "In other words you don't act tough, you don't put up a fight, and you'll be treated as a piece of meat with the inmates."

Abigail stared wide-eyed at him knowing exactly what he meant, but she didn't say anything her concern was on Ellis right now and she looked at him, "Ellis, sweetie are you alright?"

He didn't move.

"Ellis…"

Nothing.

"Ellis, honey please say something," Abigail bit her bottom lip.

Still no response.

"Ellis," Rochelle reached out touching his arm and the kid jolted up startling them all.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Rochelle asked wearily.

Ellis cleared his throat, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine why?"

"You look a little pale," Rochelle pointed out.

"I'm fine Ro," Ellis reassured her, but she saw past it.

"Ellis…"

"Ro, please," Ellis stood up grabbing his plate and bringing it to the sink before walking towards the door, "I'll be out back...I just need some air." He didn't wait for a response as he walked out back, down the steps, past the laundry, and into the woods not stopping until he came to a fallen over tree. He sat down on it resting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands, "Oh God Nick…why didn't you tell me?"

)()()()(

Nick walked out the front of the house and a little ways from the porch before hitting the talk button, "I told you not to call me."

"_Oh, Nicolas is that anyway to greet me?"_

"I can greet you any way I want you fucking bastard."

"_Whoa, hey easy there now_," the male voice chuckled sending chills through Nick, "_I was only wondering when you'd be back in Boston."_

"Why does it matter," Nick looked over his shoulder before adding more, "when I'm coming back to Boston? If I come back to Boston it'll be because I want to not when you want me to."

"_Well you should come back._"

"Why?"

"_I miss you,_" the voice pouted and Nick groaned.

"Can I call you back later?"

"_No, I want to talk now. You said you'd be gone for a day at the latest so I want to know if you'll be back tomorrow."_

"I don't know."

"_Don't you miss me too Nicolas?"_

"No, not really."

"_Harsh."_

"I'm hanging up now."

"_Oh, c'mon wait, I'm sorry I called I just wanted to know!_"

"Well it's annoying, you need to have patience."

"_You can't blame me for missing my boyfriend_," the man said simply and Nick sighed.

"I guess, but I need to go," Nick started back towards the house slowly.

"_Alright fine, but you owe me a blow job_," he giggled.

"You are so fucking gay and I don't think so," Nick hissed, "I'm hanging up now, bye Russell."

"_Bye babe!_"

Nick snapped the phone shut and stopped outside the door putting his phone away, he reached for the handle, but stopped stepping back, _what the hell are you doing Nick?_ He turned putting his back against the wall and slid down it to sit against it. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, _you're a fucking prick. A fucking asshole. You should've driven around the kid. You should've never stopped. You're a lying bastard who is going to hurt Ellis._ _You should just leave_. Nick hung onto the thought, _who are you fucking kidding you can't leave without hurting him. You can't leave without killing yourself. You just fucked yourself into a corner._

Nick hit his head against the wall wanting to yell in frustration, _just call Russell back and tell him it's over that you were using him because you are a fucking prick. _It was true about Nick using Russell, but not because he needed someone, but because the guy had the same blue eyes as Ellis. Though they lacked everything Ellis really had behind them, the color was enough to get him by with everything.

Nick cussed; he couldn't call Russell and say that. He had to tell him to his face, but how the hell was he going to get out of Hicksville now that he had Ellis. _I guess you'll just figure it out Nicky-Boy_.

Nick stood up going back inside only to see Ellis walking out the backdoor; he went into the kitchen, "Where's Ellis going?"

"He needed fresh air," Rochelle answered.

"I see," Nick looked at Coach, but the bigger man avoided his eyes, he looked at Francis and the biker sneered, so finally he looked at Abigail to see her staring at him with venom he never knew existed in the Church-Girl, "What?"

"Please leave," Abigail stood up slowly.

"What?" Nick blinked at her.

"I said please leave."

"Why?"

"Because you are an evil, evil man and have committed sins against God's ways," she stated and Nick suddenly understood what.

His nostrils flared and he glared at the others, "You told her didn't you?"

"That you went to prison for many, many reasons?" Francis grinned, "Yeah, yeah we did."

"Why would you tell her that, that—" he stopped clamping his mouth shut.

"What nothing to say Colonel Sanders?" Francis asked.

He looked at Rochelle and she saw the question before he asked and answered, "Yeah, he knows too."

"God dammit!" Nick spun on a heel leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Rochelle shouted after.

"To find Ellis," Nick went out the back door, but there was no sign of Ellis, "Shit." He made his way into the woods and stopped at the sight of Ellis sitting on a log in dead silence cupping his face. He sighed and walked over sitting down next to him not saying anything.

"Yew wanna know what I don't get Nick?" Ellis didn't lift his head, "Is why yew continuously lie to me as if it's na'important to tell me the truth, why? It sure as hell beats me, Nick. Yew told me yew were locked up in testing fer the past four years, but, what, yew forgot ta mention that somewhere along the lines yew were put in prison?" He finally lifted his head to look at him, "Were yew ever going ta tell me?"

Nick searched his eyes trying to find words, but couldn't.

"That's what I thought," Ellis looked straight ahead, "Yew weren't goin'ta'tell me a damn thing about it all were yew? Because I'm too dumb t'understand."

"What, Ellis no," Nick finally found words, "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to know the hell I went through."

"Why Nick?" Ellis stood up glaring down at him.

"Because I wanted to see you smile and laugh not frown and try to tell me how sorry you were about it all," Nick watched Ellis's face stay frozen in a glare, "Because it wasn't your fault! I was there because of my blood, I almost died because of the choice I made years ago, I was arrested for the crimes I committed, I was passed around like a cheap whore because I didn't fight back, Ellis none of this is your fault so I didn't want to hear you apologize!"

"Nick of course I'm going t'say I'm sorry, it's what anyone would say after hearing all that shit!"

"But I never wanted you to hear all that shit Ellis, I wanted you to see me as the guy you knew. Not some test-subject who was fucked up thee ass countless number of times in prison!"

"Bullshit! I will always see you as the Nick I knew four years ago!" Ellis shouted, "You are the same Nick I saw at the gas station the first week of the virus! You will always be that Nick, Mr. Gamblin' Man Nick, white-suit Nick, germaphobe Nick, sarcastic Nick, _**MY**_Nick."

Nick's eyes widened at the last part and Ellis paled stepping back, "I'm sorry…I-I didn't mean t'say that. It jus' slipped."

Nick cupped the sides of his head closing his eyes, _dammit. _

Ellis stared at Nick uneasily knowing he had let something slip that he should've kept private, "N-Nick…"

"Don't talk," Nick said dryly keeping his eyes closed, "just let me think."

Ellis put his hands in his pockets and exhaled heavily afraid to hear what will come to the conman's head

Nick kept his head ducked down, but pointed to the spot on the log previously occupied by Ellis, "Sit."

Ellis hesitantly did as he said, but kept his hands in his pockets and looked the opposite way chewing his bottom lip. His mind wired with the thought of Nick running and leaving him forever because he had said the wrong thing.

"Overalls," Nick started, "No, Ellis," the correction scared Ellis and he slowly looked at Nick, but the conman was still staring at the ground, "I…" He hissed out a breath cussing loudly making Ellis flinch.

Ellis looked down fighting off emotions battling their way up his throat.

"I," Nick stood up pinching the bridge of his nose, but he finally dropped to his knees in front of Ellis, "Look at me."

Ellis slowly looked into the green eyes hoping to God Nick couldn't see the fear of losing the older man ripping through him.

"Ellis you see the world in a way so many people wish they could, you make the worst of people look like the nicest, the worst of incidents into the best memories, and you've created this image in your head that somewhere somehow inside of me there is a nice guy who doesn't lie about things, but there isn't Ellis. There isn't and I'm sorry," Nick's pokerface fell and his eyes showed every emotion going through him, but regret was the strongest, "I am not that guy Ellis. I'm not. What you see when you look at me is a lie, but when others look at me they see the truth: an asshole who doesn't give a shit about anyone, but himself. Ellis my whole life has consisted of me, myself and I since I was kicked out of my house, when the flu happened sure I shot and helped, but there was still me, myself, and I, I will always be like that. You are the only one who hasn't seen that, who hasn't opened their eyes to the truth," he paused taking a breath, "The thing is Ellis I'm lying to myself," Nick had watched the kid's face fall beyond the reach of lost and sadness, "I am lying to myself trying to convince myself that, that is true, but the honest truth I don't want to touch is that…you are Overalls Ellis, hick Ellis, Georgian Ellis, annoying-as-hell Ellis…_**my**_Ellis. My Ellis. Not Ellis from Rosendale, not Ellis the farmboy, not Abigail's Ellis…my Ellis."

Ellis had gone speechless watching Nick crumble in front of him hearing words he never thought Nick would say.

"You Ellis are that extra slot in my life that I refused to believe was there and quite frankly I don't want it to go anywhere," Nick reached up cupping his cheek, "Hearing you say that burned through that exterior I've been hiding behind for years and I don't know what to do with what I just gained from that, but what I do know is that I gained you Ellis, and I'm not sure why."

Ellis pressed into his palm and removed his hands from his pockets to take the arm holding it tightly, "Because y're yew Nick. I don't care what anyone else says yew are Nick, I want every bit of yew, the good and the bad."

"Why can't you see there is no good, Ellis?" Nick asked softly.

Ellis closed his eyes turning into his palm kissing it, "Because if there wasn't, yew would've never let me get into the car with yew."

Nick closed his eyes focusing on Ellis's lips against his palm, "You didn't give me a choice."

"Yew could've drove around, but yew didn't, yew could've locked the doors, but yew didn't, yew could've pulled me out of the car and left me there, but—"

"But I didn't," Nick opened his eyes to look at Ellis, "But I didn't because I wanted you to get into the car. I needed you to get in the car."

Ellis waited a moment before asking, "D-d-do yew want me Nick?"

Nick tilted his head slightly with somber eyes, "Yeah I do, Ellis, I want you."

"Then stop lying t'me Nick."

Nick gave a hesitant nod, "I will."

Ellis bit his lip holding back a quiver working its way towards it and he opened his mouth to ask something, but Nick already knew the question.

Carefully he pulled Ellis to his knees and wrapped his arms around him tightly pulling him to his chest. The younger man's hands held tightly to Nick's jacket and he buried his face into the red shirt melting in Nick's scent as said man gave him a squeeze, "I'm not allowed back inside your house El."

Ellis snorted and Nick smiled slightly as he responded in a muffle against his chest, "I'll talk to Abby."

"I'm a sinner and she doesn't like it," Nick chuckled, "If only she knew you were committing sins."

"Cheatin' and havin' sex with a man," Ellis snickered nuzzling into his chest, "I'll go to Hell for that."

Nick's chuckle died down, but not because he was just relaxing, but because he just remembered something…something that could ruin everything for him. He looked down at Ellis in his arms and his heart broke at the thought of losing him because he made a stupid choice, _you need to tell him about Russell._ But before he could even try to tell Ellis the kid looked up at him smiling big.

"I'm glad you're back, Nick."

"Yeah me too," Nick smiled back and Ellis stretched up in his arms to press their lips together softly. Telling Ellis could wait…right now he was going to hold the kid for as long as he wanted him to.

**A/N: Please review my readers to see what happens next time in _Twisted Passion_. (PS...I am so sorry it took me longer...school started. Blah.)**


	6. On One Condition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead though it would be fun to have the romantic relations of a certain two characters blossom within the game. ;D**

Nick leaned idly on the rail smoking a cigarette waiting for Ellis to return from his talk with Little Miss Sunshine, but he's been out here for a good ten minutes and it didn't seem like the kid would win this fight. Finally Ellis appeared from the backdoor where he paused awkwardly looking at Nick, "She said no didn't she?"

Ellis looked over his shoulder inside before shutting the main door and walking out to stand a few feet in front of Nick, "Not really."

"What do you mean 'not really'?" Nick chucked the cigarette into the yard and folded his arms watching Ellis sigh looking out towards the woods.

"Okay yew can go back inside, but only if yew agree ta one thing," Ellis looked back at him, "Yew have ta come t'church with Abby and me tomorrow."

"Hell no," Nick pushed off the rail and went down the steps.

"Nick!" Ellis jumped the steps catching his arm, "C'mon man!"

"Ellis I'm not going to church with you," Nick glared at him, "Church and I don't mix…we never have and we never will."

"But you won't be allowed back in then!" Ellis whined.

"I think I can live with that," Nick started to turn, but Ellis made a noise and he hesitantly brought his eyes back to the kid and frowned.

"Please Nick," he squeezed his arms with big eyes.

"El…" Nick sighed.

"For me?" Ellis's lower lip jutted out in a pout.

"Don't do that Overalls," Nick said sternly, but the kid's face held like a begging puppy, "I said don't."

"Please," Ellis said softly.

Nick groaned, "Fine, I'll go to church with you, but not because I want to or because you want me to, but because I have nothing better to do."

Ellis smiled knowing fully well that he was only going because Ellis had begged him; he'd thank him…later.

"Ellis," the two looked back at the porch to see Rochelle, "We're heading out."

"Oh okay," Ellis led Nick back to the porch and the three walked the stretch of the hall back to the front porch and down the steps to where Coach stood with Francis.

"I'd love to stay longer son, but I've got a game to coach tomorrow," Coach said as Rochelle hugged the hick.

"That's alright Coach," Ellis said then looked at Rochelle who held his arms.

"Call me if you need anything alright?" Rochelle said with worried eyes.

"Yes ma'am," Ellis grinned and she smiled softly; he looked at Francis, "Bye Francis."

"Yeah," Francis grumbled.

Rochelle didn't let go of Ellis as she turned her eyes to Nick, "If you knew what was good you'd leave too."

Nick shrugged, "I was never one to do good."

She glared at him, but Ellis gave her arms a squeeze, "It was good to see you again Ro."

"You too, Ellis," Rochelle hugged him again and a minute later the two vehicles were driving away leaving the two men to stand in the dirt by the Stingray.

"I should probably get going too El," Nick said pulling his keys from his pocket.

Ellis turned sharply to look at him, "What?"

"Yeah, it's getting late and I bet Mother Theresa would like some sleep," Nick unlocked the driver's door opening it; he leaned on it to watch Ellis come to a halt in front of the door.

"Yew can stay here," Ellis looked down at the ground.

"You and I both know that is a _very_ bad idea," Nick stated, "I'll stay at the motel in town."

Ellis looked up at him uneasily.

"I swear I'm not going to leave El," Nick reassured, "I'll be here in the morning to go to _church_."

Ellis laughed at the hissed word making Nick smile, "Okay, but dress nice."

Nick smirked and pulled Ellis's chin to bring their lips close, but instead spoke, "I always do." He dropped into the seat shutting the door bringing the car to life; he rolled down the window and Ellis bent down, "You owe me for this, Overalls."

"Don't worry Nick," Ellis put a hand over Nick's on the steering wheel to lean farther into the vehicle, "I'm already fully aware of that." He kissed Nick's mouth entwining their fingers on the wheel feeling Nick's tongue penetrate his mouth.

"Ellis it's late and we need to get up early," Abigail's voice came from the door, but Nick didn't break the kiss knowing she couldn't see what they were doing loving the dark tinted windows more and more.

Ellis's free hand shot above the car holding up a finger before it dropped to cup Nick's neck fighting the urge to deepen the kiss even more with Abigail standing on the porch waiting for him.

"Finish up your conversation and come to bed then," Abigail's voice held anger towards Nick, but the sweetness was for Ellis. Once they heard the porch door shut, then the main, and the light go off Nick pushed Ellis back to open the door. He got out and shut the door only to have Ellis attack him slamming him into the car. The mechanic's arms wrapped around his neck hungrily kissing his lips as one of Nick's arms wrapped around his waist and the other brought its hand to the back of the hick's head holding their lips together tighter mingling their tongues.

Ellis's hat fell to the ground distracting him to look back at it giving Nick the chance to nip his neck making him yelp, "Nick!"

The gambler chuckled, "I'm sorry did that hurt?"

"Yes a little," Ellis glared at him wiggling in the conman's hold trying to get away, but it only managed to rub them both the _right_ way at the _wrong_ time. Ellis groaned in frustration at his sudden growing arousal, "Nick…"

"You did it," Nick pointed out, "so don't be blaming me."

"Yeah, but if yew weren't so goddamn irresistible I wouldn't be like this," Ellis said bitterly.

"I like you like this," Nick's tone had taken a sudden husky lure to it, "and I'd like to take advantage of it."

"I bet yew would," Ellis snickered, "but I need to go inside Nick."

"Do you have to?"

"Yes, but it doesn't meant I don't want t'stay out here with yew," Ellis backed up, "because frankly Nick I still have to thank you for agreeing to church."

"Yeah you do," Nick licked his neck sending chills through the younger man, "but I guess you're right." He let Ellis go and waited for the kid to step back before getting into the running car, "I'll see you tomorrow Overalls." Nick started to back out, but stopped and drove back to where Ellis stood making the hick bend down.

"Forgettin' somethin'?" Ellis smirked and Nick grabbed Ellis's chin pulling their lips together gently.

"Good night El," Nick said softly.

"G'night Nick," Ellis smiled back before watching his lover drive away into the dark night.

)()()()(

Ellis pulled at his shirt collar uncomfortably as Abigail tied his dark blue tie, "Stop futzing with your collar Ellis."

"But it feels weird," Ellis complained and Abigail tightened the tie then fixed the collar over it.

"That's because you don't wear these kinds of clothes usually," Abigail spun him around to look in the mirror and he frowned at himself.

"I feel weird Abby," Ellis commented on his appearance missing his normal choice of clothes. He was clad in black dress shoes, black dress pants, a white button down, and the dark blue tie, "Why can't I jus'wear what I usually wear."

"Ellis we have this conversation every Sunday and the answer is still no," Abby straightened out her light blue dress fixing the elbow length sleeves before freezing at a sound, "I think Nicolas is here."

Ellis spun quickly running from the room and down the hall to the front door where he swung it open just as the driver's door of the Stingray opened to reveal Nick clad in a light grey suit with a pale yellow button down and his hair neatly smoothed back. A smile whipped onto the hick's face as Nick's eyes fell on him.

"You clean up nice Overalls," Nick gave a greedy grin and Ellis felt a blush creep up his neck, "You look good."

"Thanks Nick," Ellis descended the steps coming to halt in front of him, "So do yew…"

"Naturally," Nick smirked and Ellis beamed, but he looked over his shoulder as the screen door opened revealing Abigail.

"Hello Nicolas," she said coldly.

"Abigail," Nick nodded at her, "you look nice."

"Thank you," Abigail stared at him carefully, "So do you."

"Thank you," Nick looked at his car, "I'll just follow you guys if that's alright."

"So you're really going to church with us?" Abigail asked.

"Why yes ma'am I am," Nick said with too much pep that Ellis knew was to be rude, but Abigail either didn't notice or brushed it off, "You see I've decided to repent for my sins."

"No need to be smart about it," she noticed.

"I was simply answering your question," Nick shrugged.

"Let's go Ellis or we'll be late," Abigail walked towards his truck not waiting for a response.

"She really does not like me," Nick shook his head watching her walk away.

"Which is weird…'cause usually Abby likes jus'about anyone," Ellis looked at him.

"But I'm not just about anyone," Nick's smirk returned, "I'm much more than that."

"Yes yew are," Ellis muttered.

"I think you should get to your car El, before you become meat between mine and myself," Nick hissed quietly.

Ellis glared at him, but walked away going to his truck to head to church with his fiancée and lover…yeah he has some repenting to do.

)()()()(

Ellis stood glaring heavily with his arms crossed as Nick walked towards him hands in his pockets, "Where were yew?"

"Where was I?" Nick stopped in front of him as he looked over at the double doors letting people out of church, "Hn…I must've gotten lost somewhere between the bathroom and the church itself."

"And yew somehow ended up outside?" Ellis lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes outside," Nick answered looking at him, "I took a wrong turn."

"Didn't know how to put'er in reverse?" Ellis asked.

"I suppose not," Nick looked back at the doors just as Abigail stepped out, "Oh shit…it's the Devil herself."

"Nick," Ellis snapped.

Abigail came up next to Ellis slipping her arm through his, "Well Nicolas it seems you somehow got out of going to church the whole time."

"Never said I had to stay," Nick pointed out and she frowned.

"No, but you can't come in my house," Abigail said swiftly.

"Sue me I got bored," Nick deadpanned.

"This is why you are such a sinner Nicolas; you don't give the Lord a chance to teach you right from wrong," Abigail said softly.

"Oh don't come preaching to me Sweetheart about what's right and wrong," Nick growled.

"Well maybe if you had gone to church," Abigail pointed out, "You would've never ended up in prison."

"Don't you even try going there," Nick threatened.

"How many people have you truly killed Nick?" Abigail hissed to him so that no one else could hear.

"I don't usually say this to women, but fuck you," Nick turned sharply going towards his car.

"You'll burn in Hell for the sins you've committed Nicolas," Abigail shouted after him.

"I'll be sure to write," Nick replied, but as he reached his car he heard Abigail say something else to Ellis.

"Ellis, sweetie let him go," Abigail said the words loudly which meant the kid had gotten away from her hold.

He looked to his left seeing Ellis with large sad eyes, "Nick…"

"Ellis, I can't stay here that part is pretty clear," Nick pulled his keys out, but didn't unlock the door instead he sighed heavily, "What do I have to do?"

Ellis beamed next to him, "Well fer starters yew have t'apologize—"

"Bye Ellis," Nick started to unlock the door, but Ellis sounded a series of noes making him stop.

"Fine, but come ta the picnic with us," Ellis watched Nick look at him with a 'you have got to be fucking kidding me' look, "Don't look at me like that."

"Ellis, that is worst idea I've ever heard since you wanted to do the whole Screamin' Oak all over again," Nick said, but Ellis only grinned knowing he would win this, "Fine…I'll go, but I won't like it and you owe me."

"I'll make up fer it don't worry," Ellis lifted a seductive eyebrow and Nick bit his tongue holding back the urge to jump the kid, "Now let's go!"

Some time later Nick found himself leaning against a tree at Rosendale Park listening to some old folk band that sounded like shit and watching people talk amongst themselves, but his eyes were glued to one person in general: Ellis. The hick had lost his tie at one point, unbuttoned a few buttons, and had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. It wasn't just the fact Ellis still looked damn sexy to him it was the fact the hick was chasing around six year old twin girls with blonde hair in pigtails and each wearing a Sunday Church dress; one pink, one purple. This so called 'game' had started a half hour ago when the boys wouldn't let the girls join their game of tag…therefore Ellis said he'd play with them. He was currently 'it'.

Ellis stopped running and fell back onto his butt breathing heavily; the two girls came to a halt to look back at him. The girl in pink, Mirabelle, went over to him, but just as she was within his reach he tagged her and rolled over getting to his feet jogging away as she ran after her sister, Annabelle. As the two chased after the other Ellis galloped over to Nick smiling largely, "I think I've had my fill of tag."

"I wouldn't want you to be too worn out there Overalls," Nick smirked as the kid caught on blushing redder than his face already was; "I need you for later."

Ellis couldn't help, but be embarrassed as he looked Nick over who had at some time removed his jacket and rolled his sleeves up like Ellis, but his shirt still opened at the top like they always did allowing Ellis to see scars that came from the D-Days, "I think I'll find some energy by then."

"Glad to hear that kid," Nick winked at him before smiling slightly, "I think your fanclub is back."

"What?" Ellis looked behind him just as Mirabelle and Annabelle ran up to him.

"Elly," Mirabelle said smiling, "come play with us."

"Alright just give me a minute girls and I'll be right there," he grinned and they giggled running off towards the swings each getting on one.

"Yeah Elly come play with us," Nick mocked making Ellis sneer at him playfully.

"Shut up Nick."

He chuckled as Ellis tried to fight a smile unaware of the three pairs of eyes watching them.

"So who is that handsome man talking with Ellis?" The girl, who had asked, Lynette, stood an inch over Abigail with long black hair placed into a side pony and was clad in a yellow dress.

"I was curious to that too," Janice spoke next, she had blonde hair that was in a bun and was clad in a pink dress.

"Oh that monster," Abigail sighed, "his name is Nicolas or Nick, but he's bad news."

"I think he's cute," Lynette said plainly.

"Don't," Abigail snipped, "Like I said he's bad news."

"A rebel," Janice said quickly, "like James Dean."

"No stop," Abigail hissed, "He's a terrible, terrible man…"

"You wouldn't associate with him if he was," Janice pointed out.

"I don't," Abigail sneered looking over at Ellis and Nick, "He's Ellis's friend from The Dark Days."

"Oh my," Lynette gasped, "Really?"

"Yes, he was taken into testing for two years and then arrested for multiple crimes," Abigail hushed to them, "I don't know why Ellis would ever associate with him."

"Well they do have a bond I guess," Janie muttered, "I mean they fought off the dead together."

"Still," Abigail watched Ellis start to walk away from Nick, but the older man grab his arm and pull him back to whisper in his ear making Ellis grin largely, "I don't like him."

"Ellis seems to like him," Lynette sniffed as Ellis said something to Nick getting a small smile from the man, "and here he comes." As she said the words Ellis walked away from Nick and over to them.

"Hey Abby darlin'," Ellis drawled sweetly, "Can I ask yew a question?"

"Anything," Abigail smiled.

"Is it alright if I go out with Nick tonight?" Ellis rubbed the back of his neck.

Abigail's smile faltered, "We were going to have dinner with Janice and her husband tonight."

"Oh no Abby that's fine, Fred and I can reschedule," Janice smiled at Ellis.

Abigail stared at her in shock then back at Ellis, "I don't know Ellis."

"C'mon please Abby," Ellis frowned a bit, "he's going to be leaving soon."

"Let him hang out with his friend Abigail," Lynette smiled at her, "Or I will." She winked at Ellis and the hick's smile faltered, but it went unnoticed by the other two girls.

"I guess," Abigail said lightly and his grin returned to normal.

"Thank yew darlin'," Ellis looked over his shoulder at Nick, but the gambler was looking elsewhere which caused Ellis to look in the same direction to see some of the local boys rolling around on the ground swinging punches at each other, but were soon pulled apart by their daddies.

"Oh my, my, my," Janie sighed, "those boys just never let up with that violence of theirs."

"Tell me about it," Lynette said, "Bryan Mills was just released from the Sheriff's Office."

Ellis looked back at her, "Fer what?"

"Do you remember Katie?" She waited for nods, "Well her brother, Mark, came down to visit from college last week, but…"

"But what?" Abigail asked.

"He didn't come alone he brought his friend Aaron with him," Lynette leaned closer dropping her voice, "It turns out Aaron wasn't _just_ his friend. He told his family at dinner that he and Aaron were a couple."

"Sweet Mark Phillips is gay?" Janice gasped.

Lynette nodded, "Yes. Well his daddy kicked him out of the house and told him not to come back until he was normal again and chasing skirt. It turns out though that Bryan and his gang caught wind of this from Mark's daddy nonetheless."

Abigail gaped, "Oh no…"

"Bryan and the boys put Mark in the hospital, burned his car and scared his," Lynette forced the word out, "boyfriend right out of town."

"How is Mark doing right now?" Abigail asked.

"Better," Lynette looked over at Bryan and his boys, "but he won't be coming back anytime soon…"

"Well good riddance," Janice interjected getting them all to look at her, "A man sleeping with another man is against God's ways."

"I have to agree, but they didn't have to hurt him," Lynette pointed out.

"Maybe his daddy was hoping it'd beat it out of him," Abigail added, "Janice is right. Two men together is a disgrace to the Lord's way. Don't you think so too Ellis?"

Ellis had paled and gone silent, but at the sound of his name color returned and he nodded, "Yes very much so."

"You okay there Ellis?" Janice asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah, fine," Ellis forced a grin, "just a headache."

"Do you want to go home?" Abigail asked and he shook his head instantly.

"No, actually I was jus'going ta go with Nick after the picnic," he paused, "If that's alright."

Abigail closed her eyes sighing, "Yeah…"

"Thanks Abby darlin'," he kissed her forehead before turning to run off back to the conartist.

)()()()(

"I've never had a make-out session in an alley b'fore," Ellis said as Nick pressed his back into the brickwall.

"I'd add my side, but I don't think you'd care to know," Nick said into his neck.

"And yew'd be damn right," Ellis worked at Nick's shirt buttons while the older man focused on one spot on his neck. Before the gambler had pulled into the alley Ellis had made it perfectly clear that he wasn't going to be having sex in an alley in the middle of his town, but a make-out session was a little more subtle in the area of noise. His hands finished opening Nick's shirt to rest against the scarred skin as Nick pressed closer to him moving his lips to the mechanic's mouth.

Nick's tongue forced Ellis's mouth open to slip inside and mingle the taste of beer with brandy; his hands went into the golden brown locks wanting to taste every corner of the kid's mouth, _God I've missed this…_

Ellis's left hand cupped Nick's neck kissing back with just as much force as his right hand slid down his front tugging at the belt holding the gray trousers up.

Nick pulled back reluctantly to look at him, "Can I help you?"

"No," a sly grin spread onto Ellis's face, "but _I_ can help _yew_."

"Is that so?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

Ellis didn't respond and instead unbuckled the man's belt to get at the rest of the obstacles blocking his destination. Once Nick's boxers were visible Ellis slowly slid his hand down past them, "I believe I owe yew a thank yew."

Nick moved his hands to the wall on either side of Ellis's head holding back the need to buck into the teasing hand. He gritted his teeth as a low growl settled into his throat and he attacked his lover's lips once again startling the hick causing fingers to brush Nick.

Ellis spun Nick pushing him into the wall pulling his lips away to suck at the gambler's neck as he stroked a finger down Nick's hardening member. He kissed down his chest sliding his hand down as he went; he dropped to his knees in front of the older man.

Nick looked down to watch the mechanic free his cock and run a hand up it sending chills down his back. He rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes as the hand continued its slow movements. He licked his lips realizing that he hadn't had this in a long time, sure there was Russell, but he _never_ let Russell have control over him in any way. Nick didn't like the feeling of being dominated at all even for the littlest of things…sure he liked to be pleasured, but if it meant having to have someone else control that need then he was out, but Ellis…he was okay with. His thoughts were interrupted from the absent of the hand and he started to look down when wet warmth took its place, "Dammit El…"

)()()()(

Ellis lifted his head lazily off of Nick's chest, "What time is it?"

"Eleven," Nick answered puffing out smoke, "thirty-six."

Ellis carefully sat up looking around the room with droopy eyes running a hand through his tasseled hair, "I should get home b'fore Abby starts t'worry."

Nick sighed, but didn't sit up, "Yeah I guess."

Ellis looked back at him dropping his hand back to the bed.

"What?" Nick lifted an eyebrow bringing his cigarette back to his mouth.

Ellis shrugged, "Nothin'."

"You expect me to believe that Overalls?" Nick asked looking up at the puke yellow ceiling of his motel room.

"I was only thinkin' about how I don't want yew ta leave," Ellis dropped his eyes to the brown sheet covering his and Nick's laps.

Nick let out one last trail of smoke before putting it out on the side table and sitting up to put his back against the headboard, "Come here."

Ellis looked at him hesitantly, but crawled over to lean against Nick's chest pulling his arms to his own.

Nick wrapped his arms around Ellis, "I don't want to leave either."

"Then don't," Ellis mumbled.

Nick sighed, "I can't do that Ellis and you know that; I know I said I wasn't going to leave, but let's be honest Overalls," Nick squeezed him closer, "this isn't my home, Boston is."

"I know."

"I'll come back El, I promise you that," Nick rubbed his back, "I'll only be gone for a week, two at the latest."

Ellis bit his lip.

"You won't even know I was gone," Nick tried.

"That's the thing Nick," Ellis pulled away slightly to look at him, "I _will_ know."

_Figured as much_.

"Yew finally just came back to me," Ellis dropped his head, "I don't know how I'll do if yew go again."

"You'll be fine," Nick took his hand and kissed the palm, "Just remember you're my Ellis and nothing can stop me from coming back."

"Promise?" Ellis's eyes lit up slightly.

"Yeah, I promise," he smiled slight and Ellis leaned forward pressing their lips together.

Ellis pulled back and got off the bed to get dressed in his Church clothes, it was a miracle they didn't burn right off of him after the sinning he commenced in this evening.

Nick had gotten up too, but only pulled his trousers on and walked to the door waiting for Ellis to be done, but once he was Nick wished the kid had taken longer, "Do you want me to stop by tomorrow morning…or do you want to say good-bye now?"

Ellis frowned slightly thinking, "I think it'd be best if we jus' said bye now, I got ta work in the mourning and I don't think I'd do good trying to say bye there."

Nick chuckled some, but it died shortly after, "Well…"

"I'll see yew soon Nick," Ellis shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, you too kid," Nick folded his arms clearing his throat; God he hated good-byes. Mainly because neither person knew what to do, but Ellis wasn't like that. The southerner lunged at Nick throwing his arms around the man kissing him deeply. Nick pulled his arms out from between them to hug Ellis's waist kissing back. He smiled into the kiss grateful that the kid had made the move because he knew for a fact he wouldn't have.

Ellis tangled his fingers into his black hair trying to find that answer to why he had to leave, but finally he pulled away to look into green eyes, "Yew better come back."

Nick chuckled opening the door, "Nothing can stop me from doing so. Bye El."

"Bye Nick," Ellis walked out the door holding his head high fighting back emotions that pawed at his heart.

Nick turned into the door running a hand through his hair sighing heavily; he leaned there for a moment lost in thought when his phone went off. He walked over picking it up, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me on this damn number?"

"_Fifty more; now_," Russell was unfazed, "_tomorrow I plan on having you to myself."_

"When I get home, I'm sleeping," Nick grumbled.

"_With me_," Russell added.

"No, by myself," Nick sat down on the edge of his bed, "When I get home I'm sleeping for as long as I want and I swear to whatever the hell you worship I will kill you if you wake me up."

"_Oh I love it when you talk that way_," Russell giggled and Nick groaned, "_No need to be a sour-puss, I'm sorry I called…I'm just bored."_

"Then watch a porno, I don't care, just let me be for right now," Nick snapped.

"_Nick, the reasons I put up with you amaze me, but fine I'll just go to sleep and come over tomorrow."_

"Don't you dare."

"_G'night Nicky!"_

"Don't call me that!" But the phone call ended. Nick growled in the back of his throat dropping the phone to the floor before flopping back onto the bed, _What the hell am I going to do?_

**_A/N: THREAT WARNING! If I don't get at least two reviews guys, I ain't posting the next chapter...And trust me...you'll want me to post the next chapter. :D_**


	7. Russell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead and that is the sad truth.**

**A/N: You guys I AM SO SORRY! You have no idea what kind of hell I've been through in the past few weeks...school is a bitch (Anatomy is kicking my ass), finding a job sucks, and to top it all off I crashed my car totaling it on the passenger side and getting a major contusion on my leg. I love my life. I'm so sorry guys! I will try my hardest in the future to get the chapters up faster, but if life decides to throw a curve ball at me I might have some difficulties finding a suitable bat. **

_Boston is a shit-hole._ Nick shut the window to his room before turning to find clothes in the large walk-in closet. After what seemed like ten minutes he settled on a white button down and a black suit. He went to the bathroom next fixing his hair so to keep up that swiped back appearance he liked so much. He pulled at his collar trying to fix it when something caught his eye in the mirror; he smirked chuckling, _nicely done kid…_The dark mark ignited Nick's emotions towards missing the hick and he fixed his collar back over it.

Three days and he was already missing Ellis more than he had thought he would, but it was too soon to go back to Hicksville being as he did have to make money. He wondered how Ellis was doing, but hadn't called him since that morning he'd left feeling weak every time he thought to do so. Sure the thought that maybe Ellis would call had crossed his mind, but then again so did the thought that maybe Ellis was waiting for him to call. The weight of the phone in his pocket suddenly felt ten times heavier than five minutes ago and he retrieved it staring at the dark screen. He licked his lips turning the idea over in his head, "Just dial the number Nick…" but before he could even touch a number there came a knock from the main door of the condo; _what in the hell?_

Nick pocketed the phone and swiftly made his way to the door opening it quickly, "Fuck."

"Hello to you too," Russell stepped inside pushing past Nick leaving the man frozen holding the doorknob, "I was starting to think you became a hermit."

Nick took a deep breath shutting the door so he could turn to face Russell.

Russell was tall and scrawny, with brown tasseled hair, and baby blue eyes that brought thoughts of Georgia swimming back into Nick's mind. He stood with his arms crossed dressed in brown slacks, a light blue button down, brown shoes, and a dark blue tie with a very formidably fit frown.

"Maybe I did," Nick shrugged, "Maybe I don't want to associate with the outside world and all its dipshit idiots."

Russell's frown stayed firm, "Is that all?"

"Yes, for now at least," Nick answered.

Russell's frown switched to a straight mouth glare, "Why haven't you called?"

"I've been busy."

"Sleeping?"

"_And_ working."

"Really now?" Russell lifted an eyebrow, "Benny, Harold, Carl?"

"Marcus," Nick responded, "He's a new guy from out of town with big numbers."

"Never heard of him."

"Of course you haven't," Nick rolled his eyes, "You know Donny's circle. That idiot doesn't know anyone."

"Why are you such an ass?"

"Your brother is an idiot and a dick; I was just speaking the truth," Nick put a hand to his forehead, "Great now I have a headache."

"Stop being such a baby," Russell hissed, "and take some aspirin."

"I don't have any," Nick watched Russell's mouth drop slightly in an idiotic stare, "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Make that face," Nick turned walking to the kitchen hoping to find something.

"Well it seems you have messages," Russell said from behind him.

"What?" Nick turned and Russell pointed at his answering machine which sat blinking a red four at them, "Oh…I guess I do."

Russell pushed the play button and the robotic female voice filtered the room, "_New message received Sunday at one fifty-two PM."_

There was a pause then: _"Nicolas I don't know what you're planning, but I can tell you this…I don't like it. You need to stop. What you're doing will only make things worse in the end. You can stand there and fight me till you're blue in the face, but I won't believe any of it. You're a lying ass and I don't want you anywhere near him, do you understand me? Leave him be Nick._"

_"End of message."_

The pause gave enough time for Russell to speak, "Who the hell was that?"

"Rochelle, now sh."

"_Next message received on Monday at seven twenty-four PM."_

"_Now, you listen here and you listen good Nick. I know that Ro called you yesterday, but I'm pretty sure you erased her message before she even got in her first breath so I'm going to tell you. Leave it be Nick. Don't go back down there. You're ruining something good, something right. He deserves this Nick not the shit you're feeding him and we're going to tell him that until he listens. So stay in Boston Nick or you'll be answering to me._"

"_End of message_."

"What the hell did you do Nick?" Russell asked wide-eyed.

Nick held up a hand as the machine continued, "_Next message received on Tuesday at eleven forty-seven AM."_

"_Nicolas you are a terrible man and I don't want you ever coming back here. You are a man full of lie and sin and I don't want you anywhere near me or him. He's a good man Nicolas, a great man; he is the sweetest man to walk this earth and I don't want you tainting him in anyway. I'm talking to him about this tonight and I know he'll see it my way once I explain just how truly evil you are so don't bother calling him because by tomorrow he won't care to be your friend."_

"_End of message_."

"Fucking little whore," Nick's anger had started to boil inside him.

"Who was that?"

"A no good little mother fucking Jesus-loving-bitch who needs to lay the fuck off."

_"Next message received on Tuesday at ten fifty-nine PM."_

"_Nick_," the voice sent chills through him, _"I'm na'supposed t'talk ta ya, but I had ta call so I could say that I'm not playing by their rules."_

Nick smirked slightly, _that-a-boy._

_ "I don't care what they think or say Nick, yew are my best friend and nothing can change that. Rochelle is jus'worried 'bout me, yew know that. She was always like that during the outbreak treating me like'er younger brother. And Coach is just Coach looking out for what's best for me…well at least what he thinks is best for me. Then there's Abby…she grew up by the Bible, Nick, she's always going to be like that. She doesn't see past the crimes yew've done or the way yew talk ta everyone. She doesn't understand that, that's who yew are Nick. I've tried explaining that to her, but she won't budge on it. I want yew ta come visit again even if it means me having to sleep in the barn for a week because Abby don't like it. So I guess that's the main reason I called ya…the other is—."_

"_End of messages._"

"Nick, what the hell is going on?" Russell stared at Nick in momentary shock confused on all that just happened.

_The other is what? Son of a bitch answering machine_, Nick's brow furrowed in frustration and he turned putting his hands on the counter trying to breathe slowly.

"Hey," Russell came up next to him frowning, "I asked you a question."

"I'm fully aware of that," Nick hissed closing his eyes, "but as you can see I'm trying to calm down…so if you don't mind…give me a minute."

Russell sighed leaning against the counter and exhaled deeply before looking back at Nick, "You've had your minute."

"Russell I don't want to talk about it," Nick pushed off the counter walking out of the kitchen, but Russell stayed on his heels.

"Please Nick," Russell whined, "Don't you trust your boyfriend to tell him stuff?"

_Good God, will he please just shut-up_.

"Nick I'm going to keep asking."

Nick turned around grabbing Russell by the wrists sending him into the wall, "And I'm going to keep telling you I don't want to talk about."

Russell glared at him, "Need I remind you that by not telling me anything I almost didn't get you out of prison."

Nick's eyes went wide slightly at the past recollection, "But you did anyways." He let go and started away.

"On the account of you being a guinea pig for two years and almost being killed; I barely got you out on that!" Russell snapped and Nick turned putting his hands on his hips, "You need to talk to me Nick or I can't help you."

"Hey you aren't my lawyer anymore Russ."

"No I'm not, but I know who is and I have lot of leeway over what he does in court," Russell crossed his arms.

"What, do you whore your way though it?" Nick asked.

"Fuck you Nick," Russell pointed a finger at him, "Unlike you I don't cheat on my boyfriends."

"Hey I don't cheat unless you're my ex-wife," Nick raised his eyebrows at him.

"When I was appointed to you by the state the only thing I could think of was: 'wow this is great, I get stuck with the guy who has no way in hell of getting out of jail', but then you turn out to be a silent dead-beat conartist who won't say a damn thing to save his own tail."

Nick licked his lips looking away.

"You wouldn't even look at me for the longest time."

"I didn't look at any one."

"But then you did that one day because I had enough of your moping about and snapped at you," Russell walked over to Nick taking his face, "From that day forth you looked me in the eyes, but still wouldn't tell me anything."

Nick looked at Russell holding back the need to sneer, "Then you proceeded to seduce your way into my pants."

"If I remember correctly Nick it was you who made the first move," Russell swayed his body closer to Nick pressing them together, "And it was very thrilling." He carefully walked Nick backwards to collapse them both onto the couch and immediately he was grinding into Nick kissing him deeply.

Nick let Russell work his belt buckle, but once he felt the creep of the lawyer's hand he spun him around pinning the lawman under him biting the back of his neck getting a yelp, "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Russell whined.

"You know damn well why," Nick snarled into his ear.

Russell did a one-eighty under Nick shoving him off and onto the floor.

Nick growled sitting up grabbing Russell by his tie pulling him off the couch and onto himself, but the cardshark rolled him over again to straddle his hips pinning his wrists on either side of the brunette's head.

The thing about Russell was he was into rough, pain wielding sex. The thrill of being put in pain followed by pleasure stimulated him and he knew in return it did the same to his partners, mainly Nick. When he first had sex with Nick he said something to the cardshark while being penetrated that resulted with a punch to the back of his head causing his body to respond in tension which burrowed through both of them. That day forward Russell refused to have simple sex; somewhere along the line he'd have to be hurt. Being dominated was his turn on, especially when pain was included.

Nick got to his feet pulling Russell with roughly shoving the man towards his bedroom stripping of his jacket in the process. He watched Russell turn towards him allowing him to grab his tie jerking them together in a tongue biting kiss. He untied the tie only to retie it around Russell's eyes.

"This is new," Russell muttered.

"If you don't like it I don't want to hear it," Nick undid his shirt buttons before moving to do Russell's walking him backwards in the process. Once Russell's knees connected with the back of the bed Nick growled into his ear, "Get on the bed."

"Do you want me to get undressed too or should I leave that for you?" Russell teased crawling backwards onto the bed.

Nick snorted pulling his shirt off, "Either you take them off or I rip them."

"As kinky as that sounds," Russell started at his own belt, "These are my favorite pants."

Nick waited until Russell was done before asking: "What do you want now?"

Usually when Nick had sex with someone he didn't give a damn what the other person wanted, but by asking Russell this it was beneficial to them both.

Russell smirked holding his arms up against the headboard.

Nick raised an eyebrow, but understood immediately and went to his closet finding two more of Russell's ties. He walked back over tying his boyfriend's wrists to the bed posts.

Russell winced slightly at the tightness, but smiled menacingly, "Don't make me wait Nicolas."

"I can make you waist as long as I want to," Nick retorted, but he watched Russell grab hold of the length of the ties licking his lips.

Russell inhaled deeply loving the idea of not knowing what Nick would do next, but his normal penetration, which normally hurt, turned into a pain he hadn't yet experienced and he yelped out, "Dammit!"

"Don't be such a baby," Nick muttered.

That's when Russell realized something didn't feel right as he pulled out, "Nick what the hell is that?"

"What's what? Oh you mean this?" He jabbed back inside him getting another yelp.

"Yes that!"

"Well that'd be a cue stick," Nick pulled the thick end of the stick out to stare at it loving that he kept this under the bed as a last resort for if someone broke in, "because quite frankly I'm not ready to fuck you yet. Why, does it hurt?"

"Yes," Russell whimpered.

"And?" Nick lifted an eyebrow as he pushed it back in.

Russell licked his lips gasping, "It feels so fucking good."

Nick smirked as he continued the process enjoying every wince he got out of his partner completely unaware of his vibrating phone on the floor blinking the name: 'Ellis'.

)()()()()(

Is it still called cheating when you're only in it for the sex? _Of course it is you dumbshit!_ Nick collapsed onto his bed at around eleven o'clock at night not being able to diminish the images of today from his head or the shake the feeling of guilt tearing him in half. He sighed closing his eyes and running a hand through his hair, he pulled the wad of hundreds from his pocket, blinked at them, but then threw them across the room to bounce off the wall and roll around on the floor. He went next for his cellphone pulling it out to see he had missed calls, _shit._ He closed his eyes dropping the phone to the ground groaning loudly as the guilt rose in a tidal wave. He rolled over onto his side and his hand came down on something, he pried his eyes open to see the pool stick from earlier and a rainfall of sickness drenched him. He rolled off the bed taking the stick with. He walked over to his window, opened it and threw the stick into the ally below. This was all starting to become more and more like bullshit; he needed to get out of this 'relationship' or he was going to lose Ellis.

He shut the window and turned away from it letting his jacket slide from his arms as he went feeling the room spin in frustration. It didn't help that he had about ten glasses of brandy in his system and no food to go with causing his senses to be out of whack, but he was used to it: the ability to not walk without thinking the air smelled like yellow. He would never admit to being drunk, oh hell no, but he knew when he was and usually he could stomach more than just ten, but tonight he was already feeling weak and hadn't eaten all day. At least he still played cards like a champ while intoxicated. CWI. Conning While Intoxicated…part of that is illegal…at the moment he didn't know which and didn't care to know either. Right not however he wanted to do one thing and one thing only: Take a long hot shower. After that he'd figure it out from there, but for now a shower seemed nice. Maybe after that he'd have some more brandy…or eat…or masturbate, he didn't know which yet; they all seemed appealing to him.

His shower relaxed all the tension in his body and cleared the grogginess in his head, but his thoughts still ran high as he looked in the mirror. His image was blurred from the steam, but he swiped a hand across and stared at himself, "What are you doing Nick?" He put his hands on the sink and looked down taking a deep breath; slowly he looked back at his reflection seeing nothing, but the bastard he truly was. What the hell did Ellis see in him? There was nothing, but sin and darkness, betrayal and lies…he was a joke. He left the bathroom to crawl onto his bed with only a towel wrapped around his waist and a new headache forming.

)()()()()(

_Please stop ringing…please for all that is FUCKING HOLY STOP RINGING!_ Nick rolled over on his bed grabbing his apartment's main phone, hitting the talk button and then grumbling loudly, "Hello?"

"_Nick_."

_I don't give a fuck if you are the sexiest man I know, calling me at four in the morning is not cool, _"Ellis it's four in the fucking morning somebody better be dead or you better be pregnant."

_"Well no one's dead and, Nick, I'm a guy. I can't get pregnant._"

"Right, then what the fuck El?"

"_Do yew have a hangover?"_

"No," Nick went to sit up and darkness clouded his vision so he flopped back down, "Yeah actually I am and," he lifted the sheet on him slightly to look under it, "I'm naked. Hm, I guess getting dressed was not on my agenda before going to bed."

Ellis didn't respond for a moment, but a chuckle finally came through, "_Thanks fer sharing_."

"My pleasure," Nick husked out closing his eyes inhaling deeply, "So why are you calling so damn early?"

"_Well I…Nick…"_

Nick finally noticed the desperation and sadness in his voice causing his nerves to bounce; his eyes sprung open, "El, what's wrong?"

"_She moved the date Nick,_" Nick listened as Ellis exhaled deeply, _"We're getting' married next weekend."_

This time Nick sat up with no vision problem, "What?"

_"Yeah she told me yesterday and I tried to call yew, but yew didn't answer,"_ Nick turned letting his feet hit the floor as his waist stayed tangled in the sheets. He leaned forward putting his free hand to his forehead as Ellis continued, _"She was so excited'bout moving the date and I didn't know what ta do, she had already called and changed everything. I panicked and told her it was a great idea. She's already doing all that bride stuff with her friends and guys around town are telling me how they have this great bachelor party in store for me…I don't even know half of these guys Nick!"_

Nick closed his eyes breathing quietly through his nose.

"_I don't know what ta do,"_ Ellis's voice lowered slightly; "_I need yew Nick."_

And in all honesty Nick needed him too, but something in the back of his head nagged and tugged him back to the fact he was in relationship. He bit his lip trying to decide on what to do, but then Ellis spoke again.

"_I'm more scared than anything Nick…I mean I'm not the marryin' type. What the hell am I going ta do? I mean she keeps talking about our honeymoon like it's a heaven…but to me that's hell!"_

Nick's nostrils flared and his head snapped up, _Oh fuck no._

"_I mean who in the hell wants to go to D.C. for their honeymoon?"_

"Not you," Nick stood up walking over to his closest, "We'll figure this out Ellis, together. I'll be there in a few hours. I'm taking a plane in this time. Hang in there El."

"_Thank yew Nick._"

"Stay home El and I'll be there before Sister Mary gets home," Nick reassured and Ellis chuckled lightly, "Bye El."

_"Bye Nick._"

)()()()()(

Nick got out of the silver corvette rental hurrying up the steps of the farmhouse where he swung open the door going inside. He took his sunglasses off walking slowly down the hall listening for anything, but there was nothing, "Ellis?"

Not even a second later Ellis rounded the corner with wide frantic eyes and Nick dropped his sunglasses on a table with pictures so to pull Ellis towards him and mesh the hick between him and the wall. Nick grabbed Ellis's hands entwining their fingers to place them on either side of Ellis's head resting their foreheads together, "N-N-Nick."

"Yeah," Nick said softly with closed eyes.

"Please," was all Ellis said and it was all that was needed for Nick to press his lips to Ellis's in a soft caressing kiss. After about a minute Ellis ducked under one of Nick's arms, but kept one of their hands interlocked leading him down the hall and to what looked to be a guest bedroom. He pulled Nick into the room who shut the door before tugging Ellis back to him kissing him a little more deeply. Ellis walked them backwards to the bed until he was able to climb onto it bringing Nick with allowing the older man to hover over him slightly as their lips stayed locked in a now deeper and lustier kiss.

Nick pulled away for air, but stared in to the mechanic's eyes longer and a small smile slowly slid onto his face.

Ellis returned the smile, but bigger, "What?"

Nick shrugged, "I'm just looking."

Ellis lifted an eyebrow and sat up pushing on Nick's shoulders forcing the man to sit on his knees, "Well then I guess yew can look all yew want, but…"

"But what?" Nick didn't get a verbal response instead Ellis turned him so that he lied on his back and head on the pillow. The hick crawled onto his lap watching as Nick sat up onto his elbows.

"Y're going to have ta do it from down there," Ellis leaned forward onto Nick's chest dragging his hands up with to cup the gambler's neck as he connected their mouths again.

Nick lowered himself back down grabbing onto Ellis's sides as the kid worked his tongue into his mouth. He slid his hands down past the hem of Ellis's shirt to slid under it and up along the skin of his back. Ellis shivered from the touch, but didn't let it falter their kiss, but a muffled squeal escaped into Nick's mouth as the conman rolled Ellis onto his back; legs still straddling the conman's waist.

Nick rubbed against Ellis making the southerner gasp and break the kiss for air, "Nick, don't d-d-do that."

Nick chuckled, but he cut it short as he heard a car pull onto the gravel of the driveway, "Shit." He got off Ellis and the bed to stand straight fixing himself and smoothing his hair back into place.

Ellis got off the bed slower, but did the same. He grabbed his hat off the floor, "I don't know who that would be. Abby don't get home till seven tonight."

Nick looked at his watch, "Well that's a good four hours away."

Ellis shrugged with no reply and exited the room first going straight down the hall to the front door. He opened it to see a black escalade with the trunk open and someone leaning into it. A moment later they stepped back shutting the trunk and he smiled softly, "What are yew doing here?"

The girl grinned largely grabbing two suitcases off the ground and walked up the steps, "Well Abby called me and told me about the date change so I got on the first plane I could to fly up here." She dropped the suitcases on the porch and held her arms out.

Ellis chuckled, but pulled the girl into a bear hug squeezing her tight, "Glad to have you back in Rosendale."

"Good to be back," she stepped out of his hold and looked past him as the door opened again, "Why hello there Colonel Sanders."

"Son of a mother fucking whore!" Nick turned going back inside, the screen door slamming behind him, "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Aw c'mon Nick, don't be like that," Ellis called after him, "She's Abby's Maid of Honor."

Nick appeared a second later behind the screen, "I don't give a rat's ass if she was the Queen of England—"

"I can't be, she died about three weeks after the outbreak," the girl said smugly and Nick pointed a finger at her.

"Fuck you."

She smirked and folded her arms, "No need to be bitter."

"I can be as bitter as I want," Nick protested.

"So why is the Colonel here?" She returned her attention back to Ellis.

"Oh Nick, well he's here because um," Ellis bit his lip.

"I'm his Best Man," Nick filled in for him.

"Yeah he's my Best Man," Ellis confirmed.

"That's is just fan-freaking-tastic," she turned back to the car shouting at it, "Did you hear that? Boston is the Best Man."

"What?"

The two men looked past the girl to see Rochelle had crawled out of the car without their knowledge, "You can't be serious."

"It's true and so do you know what that means?" Nick's eyes narrowed at the dark woman, "I ain't leaving Cupcake, so you better get you used to me being around here for a while."

Ellis beamed at the words wheeling around to look at Nick, "Serious?"

"Dead," Nick gave a mix between a smirk and smile.

Ellis's eyes lit up and he turned back to the two girls, "So did Abby say y'all could stay here?"

Rochelle nodded, "Yep."

"Which means there ain't any room for you Suit," the other girl folded her arms across her chest.

Nick frowned, "What makes you think I want to spend the night here with you two in the vicinity ready to slit my throat once I fall asleep?"

They both shrugged.

"Exactly," Nick put his hands in his pockets, "So I will be renting a room thank you very much."

"Sounds fun," the girl deadpanned.

"You have _no_ idea," Nick smirked iridescently averting his eyes away from the hick in front of him.

"Abby won't be home for a while so if y'all want we can find something to do," Ellis suggested.

"Actually if you don't mind I think Ro and I might head into town to see Abby," the girl grinned, "A little surprise visit."

"Great idea, now leave," Nick growled.

"We have to bring our stuff inside," she protested.

"Nick and I will take care of it, yew two go see Abby," Ellis interjected.

Rochelle frowned deeply at Nick, "I don't want him touching _anything_."

Nick glared at her double meaning before turning to stalk off inside.

"I'll move it then, but go before yew run out of time to surprise her," Ellis chuckled.

"Okay fine," the girl turned running down the steps to the car, but Rochelle stayed still.

"What?" Ellis asked the question hesitantly afraid of the answer.

"He shouldn't be here," she said sternly.

"Give it a rest Ro," Ellis backed the words up with a stern stare, "He's here, okay? There's no changing that so just leave it be."

"How can I leave it be when you're getting married Ellis? You're lying to a sweet girl."

"I already told yew I don't want to get married," Ellis protested quietly, "I don't love her like that…I just haven't figured out how to tell her that yet."

"By his being here," Rochelle's eyes filled with a seriousness Ellis never saw before, "you're risking everything that you have…are you okay with that?"

Ellis swallowed a lump in his throat and thought on the question for a moment, but finally found his answer, "I'm okay with losing it all Ro as long as I don't have to lose him."

"He's got you all screwed up in the head," Rochelle bit and Ellis frowned.

"Leave it alone Ro," Ellis warned.

"C'mon Ro!" The girl stood by the driver's door impatiently tapping her fingers on the roof.

Rochelle gave Ellis one last look before turning to go to the car, she crawled in and slammed the door shut, but the other girl stood staring at Ellis.

"You seem different Ellis and I don't know what, but it's good," she reassured with a small grin, "Whatever is putting you back into the Ellis you used to be is working…don't stop whatever it is you're doing to keep it that way."

Ellis smiled softly, "I hadn't planned on it."

"Good," she opened the door to get in.

"Oh!" She stopped at Ellis's voice to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"It's good to see you again Zoey."

"Isn't it always?" She winked at him before getting the car to speed off into town.

**A/N: One word: Review. (I like hearing what you guys think...and in time I will go back and find ALL my mistakes...but for now I'm too lazy. Thank you everyone! :D)**


	8. Remember When

**Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead 2...If I did: I'd make damn sure these two were paired.**

**A/N: You guys I am so, so, so sorry! I didn't intend for this to take so long to come out, but I've just been so busy with school kicking me in the ass and applying for colleges (finding a job is equally as hard), but anyways I'm really sorry and I will try, TRY, to make sure the new chapters come out quicker! Thank you for being loyal to Twisted Passion though!**

Nick reached out grabbing Ellis's wrists pulling him away from the door to sit between the cardshark's legs. The hick leaned back into his chest and Nick wrapped his arms around his chest, "They'll be alright, El."

"But it's rainin' like hell out there," Ellis pointed out dropping his head, "I'm worried."

"I know you are, but there's nothing we can do until the rain let's up," Nick gave Ellis a squeeze, "We won't go anywhere until they get back."

"And what if they don't come back?" Ellis turned in the man's arms, "What will we do then?"

Nick frowned and cupped his cheek, "You can't think like that, Ellis, I mean you're the most optimistic of us all…if anything I should be thinking that."

"But it's true, I mean if they don't come back there's nothing really we can do," Ellis stated, "They have the other two gas tanks…with only two from us it won'be enough ta fill the boat…and then…"

Nick leaned forward kissing Ellis swiftly.

"And then Virgil won't be able ta bring us t'New Orleans," Ellis continued so Nick kissed him again, "And then we won't be rescued," again, "and then we won't be outta this hell hole."

Nick pressed his lips to Ellis's a little more forcefully and pulled back to see what the kid would do next.

"So basically we'd be stuck out here in the middle of nowhere!" Ellis frowned and Nick sighed, "I don't want t'be stuck out here Nick! I want t'get outta here!"

Nick tried again, but this time he kept their mouths together longer.

But once he pulled back: "I want t'be away from all of this, I'm sick of fighting for my life, killing zombies."

Nick dropped his hand from Ellis's cheek and leaned his head back against the wall. He closed his eyes and released Ellis to cover his face with his hands.

Ellis looked at Nick confused by the sudden movement, "Yew okay Nick?"

"Yeah fine," Nick grumped breathing heavily into his hands, "I was trying to keep your mind off the whole thing…it wasn't working."

Ellis's brow furrowed at the comment, "Distract me? How?"

Nick sighed shaking his head bringing his knees up, "Never mind Ellis. It's gone. The moment is gone, it's passed and over. You blindly ignored it and therefore it is gone. I have no real reason to commence any further with it for you seemed to not notice my attempt at distracting you. So, never mind…you ruined it."

Ellis's eyebrows met trying to think it over when he finally realized what Nick was talking about and blushed slightly; this was embarrassing. He turned around to sit on his knees and slowly slid his hands up Nick's chest to rest them on his shoulders under the white jacket. He leaned forward pressing his lips to Nick's neck.

Nick froze at the touch, but melted as the kisses began to pepper his neck, then his jawline, "You ruined the moment El, I don't know what you're trying to accomplish."

"A lot," Ellis said into his neck slipping his hands to Nick's shoulder blades pushing into them bring their chests together.

Nick let his hands fall from his face and land on Ellis's arms ready to push him away, but Ellis pulled him forward.

Ellis pulled Nick with him as his back met the floor keeping his lips against the older man's neck.

Nick, now on his hands and knees, pulled his head up causing Ellis's kisses to stop, "So far you're doing a good job remaking the moment." Nick captured Ellis's lips passionately; fighting the need to invade his mouth.

Ellis kept a hand between Nick's shoulder blades while the other balled into a fist in Nick's hair pressing harder into the kiss; mentally begging for friction.

Nick reached his arms under Ellis and pulled the mechanic back up to sit on his hips as he stayed on his knees. He moved his hands to hook Ellis's thighs and carefully got to his feet to press the younger man into the wall.

Ellis moved down to make sure he was going to turn Nick on just as much as he would himself before rubbing against him, he intruded Nick's mouth with his tongue getting a groan from the man. He felt Nick's hands creep up his back under the yellow shirt and took the moment to drop his legs back to the floor, but Nick pressed his thigh between Ellis's legs receiving a gasp of surprise. He rolled into the added pressure hoping for a reaction from Nick, which he got.

The gambler nipped Ellis's neck sending chills through the mechanic causing his body to vibrate against him, "Where's a bed when you need one?" He chuckled.

"Not here, Nick!" Ellis chirped.

"Well obviously or we'd be much more comfortable," Nick purred.

"No, no I meant _it_, I don't want to do that here," Ellis felt Nick's lips leave his neck and the pressure between his legs removed. He watched as Nick stepped back and frowned, "Nick…"

"What? You said you didn't want to do that?" Nick shrugged crossing his arms.

"Yes, but I didn't say we couldn't fool around," Ellis lifted a suggestive eyebrow, "and I know how much yew love ta do that."

Nick looked at the younger man loving the invitation; being as he had a rule with foreplay, this idea seemed thrilling. He attacked the hick's lips instantly; pinning his wrists to the wall. The ferocity of the kiss made Ellis whimper, but it did nothing to slow Nick's onslaught. After a minute he released his hold on Ellis and moved a hand to the back of the Georgian's neck and the other just above his coveralls. Nick's lips found Ellis's again as their tongues tangled together, but it was cut short from a gasp as Nick's hand went past his waist cupping the hick above his clothes. The hand rubbed slowly against the fabric and Ellis pressed into the touch, but it left just as he did so and he let out an audible whimper. Nick chuckled moving the hand behind Ellis's neck to the wall beside his head as he found a spot on Ellis's neck to mark.

Ellis's hands shot out grabbing Nick's head pulling it back up so he could kiss his lips and crash their hips together grinding them.

Nick bit his tongue and wrapped his arms around Ellis spinning him so that his back was against the wall instead. The hick eyed him, but Nick turned him again pressing Ellis's back into his chest.

"What are you doing?" Ellis asked.

"Having my fun," Nick said smugly as his hands slid down Ellis's stomach to untie the coveralls; once untied Nick reached into the mechanic's boxers finding the item of his hunt pulling it free.

Ellis moaned and titled his head back to rest on Nick's left shoulder; his right hand came up grabbing the back of Nick's head and received kisses to his bicep while a hand worked his pleasure. He could feel Nick hardening against his ass and wiggled into him getting a grunt.

Nick kept one hand plastered to Ellis's stomach under the shirt while the other had released Ellis to grab his chin forcing the kid to lock lips with Nick, but when Nick's hand found its target again he tensed at the feel of another hand already working the hick. Nick smiled into the kiss, "Someone's impatient." Nick could feel the warmth of the blush hit Ellis's face as he went to remove his hand, but Nick's covered it, "I don't think so."

"N-Nick, what are yew doing?" Ellis quivered against him.

"Enjoying myself," Nick nipped his neck in amusement.

)()()()()(

Nick kept his eyes locked on the floor not wanting to meet those of the others in the vicinity, because as of right now there was an elephant in the room…and be it his fucking luck he had brought it. Nick sighed and stood up, "Alright how about we deal with the elephant in the room?"

The multiple pairs of eyes turned to him.

"Good night," he spun on a heel and started out of the living room.

"Niiick!" Ellis's whine was inches behind him though as he entered the hall, "What are you doing?"

Nick stopped to face him, "Clearing the elephant in the room."

"Don't go," Ellis pouted at him.

"El, I am clearly not wanted here," Nick peered past him into the room of people, "by anybody in that room."

Ellis's voice dropped, "Please don't go…"

Nick looked at him then glanced at the room of people before grabbing Ellis's wrist pulling him farther down the hall. He stopped and let the kid go, "I don't want to go, El, believe me I don't, but they," he gestured towards the living room, "don't want me in this house or talking to you."

"So y're leaving Georgia?" Ellis averted his eyes.

"Fuck no," Nick snorted, "You think I'd leave you here alone with those crazy assholes? Hell no. I'm staying right here in the sunny town of Rosendale, Georgia. I refuse to go anywhere as long as you're stuck getting married to a fucking a nun."

"She's not a nun, Nick."

"Well she could've fooled me."

"Don't be an ass," Ellis held back a smile.

"No can do, not even for you," Nick smirked at him feeling triumphant in the argument.

Ellis's smile fell and he looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was there before grabbing Nick's jacket to pull him closer kissing him deeply, "Stay for a little longer, please?" Ellis looked into the dark eyes keeping his hold.

"The fact that you just kissed me in your own house with your fiancée in the other room is actually quite a turn on for me, so if I say yes will you come out for a drink with me afterwards?"

Ellis couldn't help, but beam at him, "Hell yeah I will."

"Great," Nick ducked closer to kiss him slightly deeper, before letting Ellis walk ahead of him back into the room.

"I told you the kid would bring him back," Francis grumbled, "asswipe."

"Can it dickwad," Nick growled.

"Boys please," Rochelle snipped, "tone it down will ya?"

"Why the hell should we?" Francis asked.

"It's not our house to be cussing in!" Rochelle glared at him.

The room fell silent again, "So!"

Zoey's voice startled them all, "What are the plans for tomorrow?"

"Well," Abigail finally spoke up from her spot next to her cousin, "I was hoping to stop over at Nora's tomorrow to do a dress fitting with you, Lynette, Janice, and Carol."

"Sounds like a plan!" Zoey turned her eyes onto Ellis, "And what about you?"

"Uh," Ellis looked at Abigail.

"You have an appointment with Nora after we do," Abigail filled in, "Along with Fred, Harold, and…"

"Nick," Ellis finished, "And Nick."

Abigail lifted an eyebrow looking at the gambler, "Really?"

"Yes really princess," Nick snapped.

Abigail looked back at her fiancé, "Are you sure you want Nick to be your Best Man?"

Ellis frowned, "Yes, I am, so leave it be Abby. I let yew pick all my other people agreein' to the fact I got to choose my Best Man…so I called Nick."

"And wedding or not I'm staying," Nick bit at her sitting down.

"Oh, there _will_ be a wedding Nicolas," Abigail retorted.

_Like hell there will be_, Nick glared at her, "Can't wait to give my speech."

She paled at the comment.

"Forgot about that didn't you?" Nick sniggered, "Oh it'll be one to remember for a lifetime."

Francis chuckled, "I actually am looking forward to this."

Nick nodded his head, "As you should."

"Now you listen here boy," Coach started.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Hey Blubber-Bust I ain't some kid you can just poke around with a paddle threatening to spank, I'm a big boy and can make my own decisions so don't start with me."

Zoey sighed looking to Ellis, "Is it always like this?"

Ellis nodded, "Oh yeah…always has been since the start."

"I'm glad I stayed with Francis and Louis," Zoey mumbled.

"Hey Zoey," Francis grabbed her attention, "When's Louis coming in?"

"Ah, tomorrow around noon," Zoey answered, but then looked at Abigail, "Are you going to have enough room for all of us?"

Abigail palmed her forehead, "No. I only have the two guest bedrooms."

"Well let's do this then," Rochelle started, "I'm sure as hell that you don't want Nick in the house."

"_I_ don't want to be in the house," Nick confirmed.

Rochelle ignored him, "So he can go to a motel, Francis and I don't mind doing the same. Zoey can stay here being as she is family and so can Coach."

"What?" Francis gaped, "Why do we have to sleep on some cheap ass bed?"

Rochelle flicked the side of his head, "How does that sound?"

"Good," Abigail nodded slowly then looked at the clock on the wall, "It's already ten perhaps you should go then so you can check in."

"Good idea," Rochelle stood up stretching out her arms before hugging Abigail, "We'll see you tomorrow then."

Nick jumped to his feet and was already walking out of the room.

"Nick, wait!" Ellis shouted after. He dashed to Abigail kissing her cheek, "I'll see yew in a few darlin'," he turned skittering out of the room, "Nick, wait up man!"

"I ain't stopping Ellis!" Nick shouted back.

Abigail stared after in slight shock and confusion, "But…"

"He's already gone, ain't nothing getting him back in the house," Coach sighed.

Abigail's brow furrowed and she left the room going to her room.

"This is going to be a long week," Zoey sighed.

"You don't even know the half of it," Rochelle muttered under her breath.

)()()()()(

Ellis's fingers curled into Nick's dark hair as his other hand dug nails into the man's shoulder blade as he gasped for air trying to hold back the urge to shout out. He bit his tongue, but it wasn't doing much to help as Nick's lips worked his neck and a hand pumped his already way too stiff friend, "N-N-Nick…"

Nick rocked into him faster as a response and Ellis's head snapped back against the pillow, "C'mon kid…"

Ellis squeezed his eyes shut knowing that the pleasure working its way up to his throat wouldn't remain silent much longer, his other hand came up to grab into Nick's hair as well to pull the conman's lips to his. His mouth fell open in a moan and Nick took the opportunity to explore his mouth with his tongue almost losing his focus from the Georgian's taste, but he jolted awake as Ellis's chest bucked up to brush his sending a new wave of chills through him.

Nick broke the kiss for air, but went back for seconds just as the hick was about to shout getting instead a moan vibrating through his own throat. His rhythm picked up and Ellis's hands slipped to his shoulder blades digging into them as they did the last time making Nick even more aroused to reach the kid's climax. He removed his lips from Ellis's to run his tongue up the mechanic's neck.

"Nick," Ellis's volume had begun to increase and Nick smirked feeling accomplished, "Nick…sonuvabitch…Nick!"

As a rising climax was nearing its peak in room 3A, two rooms over a biker lie on his bed covering his head with a pillow, "I FUCKING HATE CHEAP MOTELS!"

"What are you going on about?" He pulled the pillow off his head to see Rochelle standing the bathroom doorway wearing a tank top and shorts.

"Do you _not_ hear that?" Francis pointed at the wall.

"I'm going to keep talking so that I don't hear it, because quite frankly I've seen it and never want to remember it again," Rochelle walked to the bed grabbing her purse off the ground before sitting Indian style next to Francis.

"Wait you saw _that_?" Francis sat up to look at her.

"Oh yeah," Rochelle glanced at him, "I'm scarred for the rest of my life."

Francis blinked at her before a laugh echoed out of his throat.

"It's not funny!" Rochelle snapped.

"Oh, but it is!" Francis grabbed his stomach.

She grabbed a pillow and hit him with it, "Stop that!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Francis's laughs died down, "I'm sorry, but…oh God, don't be mad at me, babe."

Rochelle glared at him.

"Okay, I'm sorry I laughed," Francis touched her arm.

"No you're not."

"You're right, I'm not," his laughs started up again and Rochelle rolled her eyes climbing off the bed to slip on her brown Uggs.

"Hey where are you going?"

"To get ice," she grabbed the ice bucket and walked out not waiting for a response. She turned right going down the walkway looking to her left at the dark parking lot. She sighed and kept walking, but jumped suddenly as a door flew open startling her. She turned to her right to be greeted by Ellis.

"Oh…um, hi Ro," Ellis blinked at her and cleared his throat, "this is bit awkward."

Rochelle's brows met to give him a wary look, "It's been worse."

Ellis's face flushed red, "Right…um…" He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm just going to…" she trailed off as a shirtless Nick appeared next to Ellis.

"Do you have to go home, El?" Nick asked oblivious to Rochelle's presence.

Ellis dropped his arm to look at him then back at Ro and Nick's gaze followed.

"Oh, Rochelle," Nick smirked, "didn't see you there."

"Obviously," Rochelle sneered.

"Don't get pissy," Nick chuckled, but it died down as he slipped an arm around Ellis's waist pulling him closer so to kiss him just below his cheek, "Now if you don't mind, Sweetheart, I'm trying to coax Ellis into staying longer."

"Nick," Ellis peeled his arm away trying to step away, but Nick's hand twisted in his hold entwining their fingers and was pulled against the older man, "I have to go home. Abby will be—"

"Fuck Abby," Nick's face scrunched up, "No wait on second thought don't do that I'd rather you fucked me."

"Okay Mr. Gamblin' Man yew've had a few too many and 'sides yew wouldn't let me," Ellis poked him in the chest and Nick looked down at the finger.

"If you think I've had one too many then you should've stopped giving me them," Nick argued grabbing the finger still probing into his chest, "And you're right I wouldn't let you do that, but that doesn't mean I can't fuck you."

"Aren't you a real gentleman," Rochelle rolled her eyes, "Ellis you need to go home, you shouldn't even be here to begin with."

"Hey you listen here Princess," Nick snapped his attention to her, "Ellis can stay as long as he wants and go where he wants, he doesn't need you to babysit him."

"Need I remind you that he's getting married in a week," Rochelle hissed quietly.

"Okay yew know what," Ellis piped out, "I'm goin' ta go home; I have work in the mornin' and I don't wanna be in the middle of this…so…"

Nick stared at Rochelle for a second longer before looking at Ellis, "Are you sure you want to go?"

"Well I don't want to," Ellis averted his eyes pouting slightly, "but I have to."

Nick captured his bottom lip almost instantly, but then pulled away, "You're so damn sexy."

Ellis's cheeks went pink and Nick locked lips with him once more, but this time deepening the kiss to the point of Ellis having to break it so he wouldn't pass out. Brandy scorched his mouth and he cleared his throat, "Well then…"

"Still have to go?" Nick smirked.

"Yes," Ellis sighed then frowned.

"What?"

"I don't have a ride," Ellis stated and continued seeing Nick's next suggestion, "And yew are _way_ too drunk to drive me."

"You could always stay," Nick rocked back on his heels.

"You could always get a ride from me," Rochelle broke in.

"Get bent," Nick glowered at her.

"Screw you Nick," Rochelle griped turning on a heel walking away.

Nick looked back at Ellis, "Just call _Abigail_," the hick held back a smile at the way her name rolled of his lips, "and tell her we're both wasted and neither can drive so you'll crash on the floor."

"That could work," Ellis bit his bottom lip, "but…"

"But what?" Nick's shoulders dropped.

"But how am I going to get any sleep here?" Ellis asked the question almost too innocently and Nick felt blood starting to pool below his waist, "I mean if I'm here what are the chances I'll even get in a good, maybe, seven hours of sleep."

"What if I promise you at least five?" Nick's lips started to curl into a smile and Ellis beamed.

"Then I'd say yew have yerself a deal," Ellis's mouth twisted into a fox like grin; instantaneously Nick pulled him out of the doorway slamming the door shut then forcing the mechanic into it, "but I have to call Abby first!"

"She can wait," Nick ground into Ellis while his tongue went up the kid's neck, "While on the other hand I can't. I am not a man of patience…especially when I'm in the _mood_."

Ellis snickered placing his hands on Nick's shoulder blades so to rub against Nick feeling his arousal returning as lips melted against his neck.

"You remember Rayford, El?" The question surprised Ellis as the lips returned to his neck.

"Uh, y-yeah I do," Ellis's fingers flexed against Nick's skin as his curiosity towards the question sparked, "What about it?"

"We hadn't actually become anything yet," Nick stopped kissing him to work at unbuckling the belt from his jeans, "So I had no reason to feel the way I did while we were there."

"Whad'dya mean?" Ellis wetted his lips.

Nick's hands pushed the jeans down before they returned to grip his waist, "I'm talking about Zoey; out of nowhere you got this unbelievable like for her. She was in every other sentence you said while we were there."

"Well shit, Nick, of course she was," Ellis confirmed, "I mean she's pretty, like really pretty, but there was a part of me that," he paused and closed his eyes, "that hoped you'd get jealous."

Nick pulled his head back to look at Ellis, "You tried to make me jealous when you didn't even know I had the hots for you?"

"Well I had them for yew!" Ellis's hands moved to the back of Nick's head, "And I guess by doing as I did, goggling over Zoey, I thought that maybe yew would say something about it."

"It annoyed the hell out of me," Nick growled, "I wanted to slam you against the wall on that damned underwater tour and tell you she was a fucking whore not worth your time and that you need to stay focused on me. Prior to that _I was_ your area of focus, but then Zoey showed up and I lost my fan."

"What an analogy," Ellis chuckled, "But being serious Nick…I only talked about her that way because I had hoped yew'd jump in and confirm my hopes that yew felt the way I did."

"Ellis, what part of I wanted to jump you since you came bouncing out of that gas station do you not understand? I still want to jump you."

"Then what the hell are yew waiting for?"

"For you to stop talking."

"Hey, yew brought it up," Ellis pointed out smirking smugly, "But I'm done now."

"Glad to hear that," Nick muttered ducking in to kiss his lover fiercely.

Ellis bucked against Nick pulling his chest to the older man's when a knock banged on the door precisely behind his head; Ellis startled by it, pulled away, "Ow."

"Who in the hell is that?" Nick grumbled pushing Ellis to the side a little more rough than necessary sending the kid into the wall.

"Fuck, Nick!" Ellis snapped.

Nick looked at him, "Shit, I'm sorry Overalls...didn't mean to shove you that hard."

"Yeah whatever," Ellis rubbed at his arm staying behind the door as Nick opened it frowning grumpily at the person who had intruded on their privacy.

"What the fuck do you—" Nick trailed off swallowing a lump in his throat, "Abigail…"

"Hello Nicolas," Abigail lifted an eyebrow, "I came to get Ellis."

"How'd you get here?" Nick slowly closed the opening of the door so that he only stood in the frame.

Abigail looked over her shoulder to see the car that Coach and Francis had arrived in, "Coach brought me here after he received a phone call from Rochelle saying that neither you nor Ellis were capable of driving."

_Fucking whore!_ Nick's nostrils flared and he made a mental note to share some very nasty words with the woman, "I see…"

"So where's Ellis?" Abigail asked.

"Um," Nick tightened his grip on the doorknob, "He's…in…the bathroom."

She didn't move, "Okay."

"Are you just going to stand here and wait?" Nick asked.

Abigail nodded her head, "Yeah, so if you don't mind; could you inform my fiancé I'm here?"

Nick bit his tongue holding in the witty comeback and instead nodded, "Sure, just give me a minute."

She didn't say anything as he slammed the door shut to look at Ellis who was leaning against the wall going pale, "El…"

"Holy shit Nick," Ellis whispered, "That…that was way too close."

"I know," Nick cussed under his breath, "Rochelle fucking called her."

"Why would she do that?" Ellis reached down pulling his jeans up.

"Why the hell do you think?" Nick barked a little too loud before squeezing his eyes shut and repeating it quieter, "Why the hell do you think, El? She hates my fucking guts…they all do."

"Nick, they don't…" Ellis trailed off, "They don't hate yew."

"Yes they do Ellis," Nick turned his glazed eyes onto him.

Ellis knew that this was the booze talking, but he didn't want to tell him to stop; he wanted to know what Nick was thinking.

"The only fucking reason I even came back to this town, knowing damn well that everyone else was going to be here, was for you. Don't you see that, El? I wouldn't come down here for any other reason, but for you," Nick's shoulders slumped and his head dropped, "And I…"

"And yew what Nick?" Ellis watched as green eyes lifted up to burn into him.

"I don't want you to get married Ellis, I don't want to share you with anyone else," Nick sighed, "God, this is the fucking brandy talking, but it's damn well true and you need to know. So do me a favor please, Ellis…call it off."

"What?"

"Call off the wedding. Break off the engagement and come to Boston with me," Nick's eyes pleaded with him, "Forget about her and come with me…please…"

Ellis's jaw had dropped slightly at the sudden emotional pleads Nick was sending and he wetted his lips trying to find an answer, but instead he stepped forward to grab the gambler's face bring their lips together in a gentle, slow paced kiss.

Nick covered Ellis's hands with his own and returned the kiss with a little more need than want and the hick pulled back before he could fall back into a helpless step of passion.

"I'll see yew tomorrow Nick," Ellis went to pull open the door, but Nick whispered something to him.

"Remember when we were waiting for Coach and Rochelle to come back at the Sugar Mill?"

Ellis's grip on the knob tightened knowing exactly what he was bringing up, just what ghost he was stirring, "Yes…"

"Do you remember what you asked me, kid?" Nick's voice was gravely and low making Ellis's heart skip a beat.

He ducked his head and bit his tongue nodding slowly, "Yes."

"Do you remember what I said?"

Ellis shook his head.

"That's because you fell asleep," Nick answered, "Well I can tell you what I said…"

"Nick, don't…not right now," Ellis begged.

"If not now, then when? Ellis, I'm pretty sure this is the only time wasted Nick is going to get sentimental," Nick hissed, "So let me talk."

Ellis fell silent closing his eyes.

"You asked me a question right before you fell asleep and I didn't answer you, because I was unsure and when I finally had an answer you were passed out in my arms. My answer Ellis," Nick took a deep breath, "was yes."

Ellis's breath caught in his throat and his head snapped up; he slowly turned it to look at Nick, "Yes?"

Nick nodded, "I planned on it since Shantytown when Rochelle and I talked after our whole fiasco."

"Really?"

"That is still my answer El..." Nick gulped, "So what do you say?"

"Nick, I—"

A sudden pounding came from the other side of the door, "Now boy it's late and I'm tired, you come out here right this instant or I'm breaking down this here door."

"I'm coming Coach," Ellis said through the door before turning back to Nick, "Nick…"

"Just go," Nick said blankly walking over to the bed sitting on the edge, "Please…"

"But—"

"I'll see you in the morning, but for right now…please just go Ellis," Nick rested his elbows on his knees and his face in his hand.

Ellis started to cross to him, but stopped thinking twice of it and instead turned the knob, "I hope it stays yes, Nick." With that he walked out shutting the door firmly behind him leaving his distraught lover in drunken confusion and denial.

"What the fuck am I going to do?" Nick muffled into his hands.

)()()()()(

_Safehouse Near Sugar Mill…_

"Nick, can I ask yew a question?"

"Depends on the question," Nick kept his forehead resting in the crook of Ellis's neck and his arms tight around the kid's chest.

"When this is all over, like all over," Ellis shifted in Nick's hold, but didn't leave it, "will yew still wanna be with me?"

Nick froze all over at the question, but lifted his head, "What?"

"Well I mean, when we get out of this and we see the rest of civilization or whatever," Ellis turned slightly to look at Nick, "will yew still want ta be with me?"

"Ellis…"

"I mean we'll be able to see all of those who are still alive and whatnot, I guess I wanted to know if yew'd still want to be with me, even after seeing all these people that yew could still choose from."

Nick closed his eyes sighing.

"I want to be with yew still, Nick. We can go anywhere we want, anywhere yew want…I just know I want to stay with yew. So what do yew say?"

Nick stared into Ellis's eyes searching for an answer he already knew, but didn't know how to say, "El…I…"

Ellis's face flushed, "Yew don't have to answer that question Nick, it was a stupid question."

"Ellis…"

"No, it's fine," Ellis turned his head, "Let's go back to before I asked, okay?"

Nick bit his tongue and tightened his hold on Ellis breathing in his scent, "God Ellis…"

"Please, Nick, just leave it alone. I shouldn't've asked," Ellis said softly, "Just forget I did…"

Nick waited some time before speaking again, "I can't forget about it El, because I want to stay with you too…so yes. I'll go wherever I need to go to make sure that happens."

There was no reply.

"El?"

Ellis let out a deep breath and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Figures…I get sentimental and the kid goes dormant," Nick sighed shaking his head, a soft chuckle escaping his lips, "I think I can live with that."

**A/N: To be brutally honest I considered this a filler chapter of needed time, but, hey, what the hell? Right? Shit happens. It still turned out fine and made a point in the end. So Review for chapter nine of Twisted Passion. Then tune in next time to see what fate our two favorite men have in store for them!**


	9. Cars, Suits, and Friends Oh My

**Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead...well I do own the Nun, but according to Ellis she isn't one...either way. I don't like her...even if she is my creation.**

**Author Note: I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS! I have been so caught up in school work and my job that I have had no time for anything. I have been going bonkers here trying to contain all the need to write, but I finally got this out! So, please, do enjoy!**

Nick pushed the door open listening to the bell chime and the **OPEN** sign clank against the glass panel, but his ears caught a new sound and his heart boiled with warmth. He let the door go walking further slipping his hands in his pockets; he looked around the shanty office before letting his eyes fall on a greasy looking tub-o-lard, "Hi."

"What can I do for you Mister?" The man leaned forward stroking his comb mustache.

"My car is making a really strange noise and it's driving me insane," Nick then added, "I brought it here hearing from others that you have some of the best mechanics in the county."

"Ye heard right there, sir," he flashed a grease monkey smile, "I'll see if one of ma boys're available."

"Thanks," Nick put his hands on his hips swiping his black jacket back; _Oh please let it be who I want it to be and not some greaseball of a dumbass hick._ He wetted his lips and ran a hand through his hair looking at particularly nothing as his thoughts drifted to last night and what he had all said to the kid. Things he hadn't wanted to say, but did anyways because he was way off the bandwagon and not seeing straight. He meant it all, every last bit of it, but he knew better than to let Ellis know that stuff…the kid hung onto the knowledge like it was the last thing on earth, like _Nick_ was the last thing on earth. Had he really told the kid about that night and how he had said yes? Yeah he did, but the way he ended that whole conversation hit him like a nine iron and his previous morning headache returned in a sharp slap. He hadn't even thought of what to say to Ellis once he saw him again, he didn't know what to expect from the kid, but somewhere deep inside him he hoped that maybe, just maybe, Ellis had forgotten about the whole thing. Nick snorted, _Yeah, like he'd forget that_.

"Excuse me, sir," Nick looked at the door leading to the garage, "All ma other boys're out for lunch, but one, he said he can squeeze ya in for the time bein'. So if you'll just pull your car up into the garage, I'll 'ave'im look at it."

Nick nodded solemnly before turning quickly to go outside to the silver sleek corvette and pull it into the garage. The tub-o-lard had him park between a hoist before telling him that his mechanic would be with him shortly. Nick nodded thanks before leaning against his driver door, bowing his head, closing his eyes, and folding his arms across his chest becoming lost in thought again.

"Nick?" Nick's head snapped up and to the left to see Ellis standing fully dressed in his coveralls, a blue hat on his head and grease marks on his face and covering his hands. The image made Nick's heart consider dying of heart failure, but he regained his composure and breathed calmly.

"Hey Overalls," Nick said softly.

"What're yew doin' here?" Ellis asked the question with what sounded like pure concern and Nick's brow furrowed.

"This damn rental is making noises I don't like and I need it to be fixed," Nick stated, "So I brought it to the only garage this damn town has to offer and here I am."

Ellis blinked at him before smiling slightly and the new addition to his greased marked face made Nick feel like a grumpy old sinner compared to Ellis, who looked happy, young, and innocent, "Well shoot, Nick, all ya had ta do was ask me t'help. Yew didn't have ta drive out here."

"I'm aware," Nick pushed off the car to stand up straight, "but I needed to see you, El."

Ellis's smile faltered and color rushed to his neck, "W-w-why?"

"I wanted to apologize for last night," Nick put his hands in his pockets, "for all that I had said near the end."

Ellis looked down biting his lip.

"I meant every word, El, but I shouldn't had let you walk out like that without talking about it," Nick did a quick once over of the room before crossing to Ellis and pressing their lips together, after a moment he pulled away, "I didn't let you talk and pushed you out before you had the chance."

Ellis, still recovering from the sudden kiss, let out a shaky breath, "It's alright, Nick. I can wait fer as long as yew need me to, ta talk about it."

Nick's lips curved into a soft smile and he kissed Ellis slightly deeper before stepping back to clear his throat, "So, can you fix my car?"

Ellis grinned, "Well let's find out what's wrong with it first, then I'll decide if I can or can't."

Nick stepped back letting his lover walk past to pop his hood and look at the motor attached to the expensive car, "What's the damage doc?"

"Uh, nothing major so far," Ellis wrapped his hands around where the hood closed on and stepped back slightly to arch his back at an angle, his shoulder blades extended up from the added pressure to his hands and stared carefully at the engine; scanning over everything.

As for Nick, the older stood a few feet to Ellis's right watching the kid closely; his green eyes looked the hick's body over a few times before he found himself undressing the mechanic in his mind. Each piece of clothing revealing a new area of skin for him to touch, kiss, and caress; the thought of his hands touching every sweet spot on the kid's body filled him and the feeling of the man's lips on his neck started to crowd him. He imagined himself taking the kid and slamming him onto the hood of the car and making him scream to the world until he was blue in the face saying nothing, but the gambler's name over and over. The images came with very explicit things and the feeling of skilled mechanical hands running over his body as he rocked into the younger. The scratches on his shoulder blades seem to spark with pain and a need to be remade, the mark on his neck pulsed along with the blood slowly creeping down his body.

"Hey, Ellis," Nick's mind cleared and his blood distributed back through his whole body as the tub-o-lard from earlier walked in.

"What ya need, Tom?" Ellis asked not looking up.

"I'm goin' ta run on over t'the Choke 'n' Puke," Tom-o-lard said.

"Alright sounds good, when are the others coming back?" Ellis finally looked up at him.

"Ah, when I bring 'em back," he looked at the clock on the wall, "So in 'bout an hour."

Ellis chuckled, "Okay, just bring me back somethin'."

"Can do," with that the man left and Ellis pulled his hat off to run a hand through his hair.

"It looks like all yew need is an oil change, Nick," Ellis stated placing the hat firmly back on his head and shutting the hood, "I can get the done in about…ten minutes tops."

"Perfect," Nick growled through clenched teeth and Ellis looked at him in time to be grabbed and his chest pressed into the hood of the corvette.

"Nick, what the hell man?" Ellis snapped as his hat rolled off.

Nick grabbed a fistful of Ellis's hair and craned his head back to suck at the younger man's neck.

"Nick, don't do that," Ellis said forcefully as he felt the blood starting to cultivate under the one spot, "Stop doing that…if Abby—"

"Fuck Abby, Ellis!" Nick snapped letting his hair go causing the mechanic's head to slam into the hood, "God damn!" He stepped back to walk a few feet away.

Ellis squeezed his eyes shut trying to contain the sudden dizziness his head had taken on.

"Fuck me," Nick cursed spinning around throwing his arms out, "Why can't you for one second forget that she exists!"

Ellis pushed off the hood and leant on it, "Because she's my fiancée, Nick."

"You don't even fucking love her!"

"No, but I care!" Ellis shouted back at him finally turning his head to look at the older man, "I care about her feelings! I care about her bein' happy! I _promised_ her father."

"You can still get out of it!"

"I can't!"  
>"Well, why the hell not?"<p>

"Because she needs me!"

Nick stared at him in astonishment, "What about me, Ellis?"

"What about yew?" Ellis asked the question harshly and it stung Nick.

"You told me how you didn't want to get married, how you didn't want any of this, and how you were willing to wait for as long as I needed; where the hell is that Ellis?"

Ellis pinched the bridge of his nose, "Nick…"

"El, what the hell is going on?"

"I'm getting married, Nick, I'm getting married ta someone I don't fuckin' love and all because yew weren't there," Ellis stared at him letting it soak in, "Because yew were gone, Nick, because I didn't know what to do."

Nick stayed quiet for a second before crossing to him and grabbing his arms pulling him straight, "Then come with me."

"What?" Ellis's eyes went wide.

Nick smiled softly, "We can go somewhere and get away from everyone. Just the two of us."

"Are yew sure?" Ellis felt a smile creeping onto his lips.

"More sure than I ever was before," Nick's mouth broke into a smile bigger than Ellis had ever seen before, "Please Ellis, let's just get away from this all. We'll go to…to Vegas."

Ellis snorted, "Nick, that place is on the other side of the Infected Zone."

"So? It's not like we haven't faced that shit before! Besides in Vegas…they don't care," Nick moved his hands to Ellis's face, "Fucking A, El, I want you so much that it drives me insane."

Ellis's jaw dropped slightly; he knew that Nick wanted him, he knew that already, but this…the way he was saying it was what made his blood flow and his heart thud, "I…I…"

Nick brought their lips together gently, but then pulled away to press their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry," Ellis whispered, "I'm sorry 'bout before."

"It's fine," Nick hushed; he swallowed a breath then spoke quietly, "Stay with me, Ellis," Nick pulled back to look into his eyes, "please…"

Ellis saw so much in his eyes and felt it all flood into him, "I hadn't planned on goin' anywhere…I'm always worrying about losing yew again…"

"You don't have to worry about that anymore," Nick locked lips again, this time deeper and needier, "I'm not goin' anywhere until you can come with me."

"Just give it time, Nick, we'll work this all out," Ellis took Nick's hands from his face and moved them to his hips. He slid his own hands behind Nick's neck, "But for now I think an apology from me is in order."

"I already told you it was fine," Nick repeated oblivious to the hick's meaning.

Ellis chuckled and slid his hands up into Nick's hair pulling his greasy chest to Nick's clean white button down. He ducked his head down below the gambler's chin to lick his Adam's apple then kiss it gently before moving a little to his right finding a spot that would do well for a new mark.

Nick had lost the care for grease dirtying him when Ellis tangled his fingers into his hair; besides the kid always did look sexier when dirty. Nick's hands moved to Ellis's lower back then farther down to cup his ass and walk him backwards into the corvette's hood. Once the back of the southerner's knees connected with the metal Nick pushed him down onto it moving his hands as he did so, going for the coveralls' zipper. He found it and unzipped it slowly revealing a grey shirt. Nick dug his hands into the coveralls and under Ellis's shirt moving his hands up the younger's chest. By now Ellis had gotten the mark to appear in full blooming color and moved onto Nick's lips.

)()()()()(

Francis grumbled to himself as he entered the Autoshop hating being in Hickville more and more. The only reason he was here was because Rochelle wanted him to tell Ellis something stupid that he couldn't even remember at the moment, so in reality he didn't have to be there. She could've just called.

He walked fully into the office area to see a short plump man ducked down behind a door looking through the bottom of the glass window with wide shocked eyes.

Francis looked around the room in slight confusion and walked towards the guy, but as he got closer he was able to see through the window and something boiled inside him. He stormed towards the guy and grabbed him by the back of his coveralls pulling him off the door and against the opposite wall. He grabbed the guy by the cloth on his shoulders pushing him harder into the wall.

"Who the hell—"

Francis growled shutting the guy up, "It doesn't matter who the hell I am. What does matter is what exactly you were doing?"

"N-nothing," the guy stuttered, "I wasn't doin' anythin'."

"It looked to me like you were doing something to me," Francis tightened his hold on the guy's clothes.

"Look, I came back from lunch early 'cause I forgot somethin' an'I go to tell my employee somethin' only to see—well—that," the guy explained.

"I want you to listen to me and listen closely," Francis lifted his eyebrows, "You didn't see anything."

"But I did!"

Francis pulled him off the wall a bit to slam him back against it, "No, you didn't. You came back here, got what you needed and nothing else. Do I make myself clear?"

The guy didn't answer.

"I said," Francis's face grew together in a deep glare, "Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

The guy nodded slowly.

"If you so much as think to tell someone," Francis growled, "I will find you and you will wish you were never born. Understood?"

"Yes," the guy said quietly.

"You're going to go back to lunch right now and when someone asks what took you so long, you're going to tell them a lie," Francis threw him off the wall towards the exit, "Because if you tell them. I will not hesitate to break you."

The guy scrambled to his feet and stumbled out the door.

Francis huffed straightening his vest before going to the other door throwing it open with a slam, "Make-out session is over; let's go Suit."

"Francis, what the hell?" Nick stepped back from Ellis allowing the kid to stand up with a deep red blush.

Francis finished closing the distance between them and grabbed Nick by his arm pulling him back towards the office.

"Hey, get off, my car is here!" Nick snapped.

"We'll get it later," Francis barked, "Right now; I need to talk to you. We'll see you at dinner kid!"

"'Kay?" Ellis called after with confusion, but Francis kept pulling Nick until they were out on the sidewalk.

Francis let his arm go, but kept walking, "We have a problem.  
>Nick stopped walking, "Yeah, you wrinkled my suit."<p>

"Would you get over yourself, and listen to me God dammit?" Francis whirled around to glare at him, "I just protected yours and Ellis's ass!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nick folded his arms across his chest.

Francis looked around them before walking closer to him dropping his voice, "Some-guy was watching you two."

Nick's eyes widened slightly, "What?"

"Yeah," Francis scoffed, "he was short and round. Fucker looked like a pussy."

"Shit," Nick cursed, "That was Ellis's boss."

"Ha," Francis snorted, "He won't have a job come morning then. I threw the guy against the wall, Nick, threatened to break him if he told anyone."

"Doesn't mean he won't."

"You think I don't know that?" Francis hissed, "This _thing_ you two have has become way too dangerous. It needs to stop."

Nick eyed him fiercely, "And you think _I_ don't know _that_? I've tried to."

"Yeah, well you suck at it," Francis commented, "You're going to cost Ellis more than just his job if you keep at it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Have you looked around you? This isn't Bangkok man; it's fucking God-Country! These are God-fearing people; what do you think will happen?"

Nick's brow furrowed, "I know, I know."

"No, I don't think you do," Francis snapped, "I think you like to think you do, but in reality you don't. You have _no_ idea what you just unleashed into this town!"

Nick stared at him, "Why do you care?"

"Because Ellis is young and has his whole life ahead of him! You and me? We've fucked ours up since we got out of high school! You have _no_ right to take his life away from him! You have him all confused and caught up with you! He has a real chance to be something, someone. After that little stunt though, I don't think he has a chance anywhere around here! You're not only fucking him over, but you're fucking over his fiancée."

"I don't give a rat's ass about that little bitch!"

"That's because you're a heartless fucking bastard! You don't care about _anyone_, but yourself! You take whatever you can get and use it to your advantage! You could care less if something happened to that kid because of what you did!" Francis snapped at Nick, but the next thing he knew there was a fist flying at him; flesh and gold meet his forehead sending him to the ground.

"That's where you're wrong about me asshole," Nick crouched down next to him glaring, "I _do_ care. How many times do I have to tell you damn people that I care about him? I will _not_ letting anything happen to him! If anyone so much as touches a hair on his head I will kill them. I will kill them slowly and painfully because nobody can hurt him."

"Nobody, but you," Francis retorted, "If anyone else hurts him it's as if a volcano erupted, but if you do it. If you hurt him, it's alright."

Nick averted his eyes, "I'm not going to do that to him again."

"You did it twice Nick!"

"The second time was," Nick's eyebrows drew together as he tried to find the right words, "an accident! And the first time it wasn't my fault!"

"You're right about the first time, but the second time you still left," Francis retorted, "You left because that's who you are. Done and run."

Nick's fist connected with his nose, "I am not like that! Not with him, he's different. You have _no_ idea the pain I went through leaving him! Leave it alone, Francis. I leave when he wants me to leave." Nick stood up and started walking away.

"You'll run and you know it," Francis picked himself up off the ground calling after him, "You'll leave and never come back! And when you do? There'll be no pieces of Ellis to pick back up."

Nick didn't stop walking, but Francis could tell that the words sunk in as the man hurried his pace walking away.

"Done and run," Francis muttered, "the only fucking thing you know how to do."

)()()()()()(

Zoey sighed heavily and continued to air herself with the folded piece of paper in her hand as she listened to Rochelle coaxing Ellis into trying on another suit. The brunette lulled her head against the back of the chair to turn it and watch the two standing by the drawn back curtain when a new presence appeared opposite to her in the other chair. She rolled her head back up straight to see the conman in a white tailored suit and pale green button down. She stopped fanning herself to rest her arm on the chair, "Why hello there Colonel Sanders; I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

"I had other things I had to do," Nick grumbled, "but they don't concern you."

"At least you showed up," Zoey muttered, "Now we can finally finish with all this lame ass fitting nonsense."

"Fine, what's the color scheme for the groomsmen?"

"Grey three piece suit and soft pink under shirt for you, the other guys get normal grey suits and the same shirt," she leaned forward to whisper, "You're special."

Nick leaned forward as well, "Tell me something I don't know."

Zoey sighed leaning back, "We'll both be special. I get to wear a pink dress and the other girls get grey."

"I just love weddings," Nick snarled lightly, but his eyes drifted towards Ellis who stood with a disgusted look on his face staring into a mirror. Rochelle stood next to him trying to fix his grey jacket. Nick nodded towards them, "Kid not taking well to the tux?"

"_That's_ an understatement," Zoey aired out a large breath looking over at them again, "He complains about everything he can complain about."

"Let me try talking to him," Nick stood up walking over to the two bickering adults and cleared his throat.

"Oh," Rochelle sneered at him, "it's you."

"Good to see you too, Sweetheart," Nick winked at her then looked at Ellis, "Zoey, says you're being a pain in the ass."

"I _did_ not say that Nicolas!" Zoey shouted from where she sat.

Nick rolled his eyes and looked at Rochelle, "Give us a minute?"

She held up a finger, "One minute. We have a schedule to keep." The woman turned going over to where Nick had been sitting.

Ellis glared at Nick, "If y're over here to try and make me feel better in this suit…it won't work."

Nick chuckled and turned Ellis back to look in the mirror, he patted him on the back, "What are you talking about? You don't like the suit?"

"No, it's stuffy and stiff," Ellis griped.

"Personally, I like it," Nick kept his hand on Ellis's back and moved the other to his arm, "It looks good on you; though I do prefer much less."

Ellis's face had started to turn red, "What took yew so long?"

"I had things I needed to get done," Nick stepped back from Ellis, but then returned to fix the pink tie around his neck, "things that don't concern anyone or you."

Ellis's nose wrinkled, "Jeez, don't bite my head off."

Nick tightened the tie, "Don't be nosey."

"Crabass."

"Inbred hick."

"Meathead."

"Asshole."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Dick."

"Yes, please," Nick smirked and Ellis beat back a grin.

"Nicolas," Rochelle snapped from her seat, "Go try your damn suit on so we can get out of here."

"Why, what the hell else do we have to do?" Nick walked towards them leaving Ellis to fidget with his suit.

"_You_ have a Bachelor Party to plan," Zoey answered, "for all the other groomsmen and friends, you know the usual attendees for that stuff."

"I don't want a Bachelor Party!" Ellis whined.

"You don't get a say!" Zoey yelled back.

"I don't want to plan one," Nick said.

"You don't get a say either," Rochelle stood up and walked around to press her hands into his back pushing him towards the drawn back curtain, "Now go change."

"Fine," Nick walked past the curtain then pulled it shut, "this suit looks stupid."

"Put it on Nicolas, or I'll do it for you," Zoey threatened.

"No, thank you," Nick hissed out.

"Then hurry."

A few minutes later he pulled the curtain back and stood in grey slacks, a pink button down, and a grey waistcoat to match the pants. He threw the grey tie around his neck with disgust, "This is tacky."

"Do you want to buy your own suit?" Rochelle lifted an eyebrow.

"Is it an option?" Nick asked.

"No," she reached out to tie the tie, but when she was done she went into the changing booth to grab the jacket. Nick, however, had moved to look in the mirror standing next to Ellis saying something under his breath. Ellis chuckled and said something back getting a small smile from the conman; the scene playing out in front of her was a terrible indication of what was to come if she didn't get rid of Nick somehow.

"Mm, someone looks handsome," Rochelle turned to see a girl with black hair dropping in waves just past her shoulders.

"And you are?" Rochelle asked.

"Lynette," the girl held a hand out to her, "One of Abby's friends."

Rochelle took her hand shaking it, "I'm Rochelle, a friend of Ellis's."

"So," Lynette let her hand go and shifted the large bag in her left arm to her right, "what's everyone doing?"

"Trying to get these two to stop pissing and moaning about their suits," Rochelle nodded towards the two men.

"Look, Cupcake, I don't like wearing tacky cheap suits," Nick protested.

"And I don't like wearing them in general," Ellis agreed.

"Then why don't you two get married and wear whatever the hell you want?" Zoey grumbled.

"Now _that_ isn't a bad idea," Nick pointed at her with a smirk and Ellis nodded in agreement.

Lynette giggled and flipped her hair back smiling at Nick, "Well what do you know, Boston has a sense of humor."

"And charming good looks," Nick winked at her before turning back to the mirror.

Rochelle sighed, "Are you done yet, we have shit to do."

"No, you have shit to do," Nick looked back at her, "I have a pain in the ass to plan."

"Ah, the bachelor party, a true pain in the ass," Lynette nodded, "That deserves a nice scotch to think about."

"And I thought you were a church-goer like Ellis's nun," Nick said.

"She's not a nun, Nick," Ellis retorted remembering having told the man once before.

"I go to church, yes, but I can drink just like my brothers," Lynette stated, "If you get out of that monkey suit, I'll buy you a drink as a numbing agent for this party you have to plan."

Nick flashed his famous smirk, "Sounds fun."

"Wait, Nick," Ellis touched his arm, "Aren't you coming along with us?"

"Not my cup of brandy kid," Nick shrugged, "but I'll see you at dinner."

Ellis opened his mouth to say something, but Nick was already walking away to change back into his tailored suit.

Lynette licked her lips and smiled at Ellis, "You have quite the friend, El."

"Yeah," Ellis mumbled.

"You don't mind me taking him do you?"

Ellis tried holding back his glare, "Not at all."

"Great," Lynette flashed a winner's smile just as Nick appeared from behind the curtain, "You're a quick changer."

"When you have a profession like I do," Nick said, "you never want to be caught with your clothes off."

Lynette chuckled, "I'd love to hear more about your _job_."

"To the bar then," Nick held a hand out towards the door, "Ladies first."

"Why thank you," Lynette walked past him and he followed right after. They disappeared out the door.

"Oh," Zoey cooed, "Nick's found a friend. Maybe he'll get lucky tonight."

Rochelle snorted, "Doubt it."

"I don't know," Zoey looked at her, "I may not be into the whole bad boy routine, but it sure is a hook, line, and sinker for most girls."

"You don't know Nick, like I do," Rochelle stated firmly, "He won't do anything with her."

Neither two girls noticed the hick who was still staring at the front door with emotions pulling at him from every direction. His heart seemed to freeze and tense up, but his mind stood strong telling him that Nick wouldn't do something like that to hurt him…but yet his heart still stretched for a grave of regret and hurt.

)()()()()()(

Lynette dug her fingers into Nick's shoulder blades as he pushed deeper inside of her; her head arched back against the brickwall as she let out a loud gasp. Her legs tightened around Nick's waist to pull herself closer against him allowing the conman to mark a point on her neck.

Nick listened as her moans and gasps increased, but the noise had no effect on him. He was growing more and more pissed with each passing second for it; she just wasn't doing it for him. He increased his speed and closed his eyes focusing on the memory of the hick's mouth wrapped around his dick sucking and licking. The memory was enough to set him off a few seconds after Lynette and for guilt to rise inside of him. _Ellis doesn't have to know_. The thought circled in his head as he pulled out of the girl and she dropped her legs; he collected himself clearing his throat.

"Wow, Boston," Lynette gasped for air, "You really know how to show a girl a good time, in an alley nonetheless."

Nick looked at her, "Yeah, well I've been around, learned a few things. What time is it?"

Lynette looked at her watch, "Five, why?"

"Son of a fucking whore," Nick turned sharply heading out of the alley.

"Hey where are you going?" Lynette called after.

"I have dinner plans," Nick answered.

"When can we see each other again?"

Nick stopped and spun around, but kept walking backwards, "Sorry Sweet-Cheeks. I had fun, but this was a onetime deal."

"You're an ass!"

"So, I've been told," Nick shrugged turning back to face the direction he was heading. He hooked a left on the main street heading towards the motel he was staying at. _Done and run_. The words echoed in his head, but he tried pushing them away convincing himself it was like that for everyone, but Ellis. The problem he faced wasn't that though, it was the fact that he had now twice fucked around with two other people behind Ellis's back when the hick was trying everything in his power to stay loyal to the conman. This was way more dangerous though because it was Abigail's friend. He needed to tell Ellis the truth—well—the partial truth. Just the Lynette part…he didn't need to know about Russell. Not yet.

Nick arrived at the motel a few minutes later going straight for his room and unlocking the door going in, but as he shut the door to the pitch black room he was thrown onto the bed with great force, "What the fuck?" The person who had attacked him jumped onto the bed with an arm and a leg on each side of him. Their hands grabbed Nick's wrists pinning them to the bed before forcing their lips onto his with intensity. Nick lifted his knees ready to try and get away, but the person pressed into his partial open legs moving against him slowly with light pressure.

Nick felt his lower body reacting to the movement and pulled his hands free to push their shirt up and run his hands up along on their back, but he moved the hands back down and past their waistband grabbing their rear pulling them tighter against him allowing his arousal to be more known, but they sat up to sit on his lap forcing his hands to hold their waist.

"Damn Nick, ye'reek of alcohol and smoke," the accented hick made him chuckle, "it's kind of gross."

"It's the smell of success kid," Nick sat up to kiss him again, but Ellis pushed him back, "What?"

"I ain't kissin' yew until ya smell nice an'clean," Ellis responded.

"Aw, c'mon," Nick tried again, but Ellis leaned back, "I know you want to."

"I do want to," Ellis agreed, "but I don't wanna feel sick at the same time."

Nick sighed pushing Ellis off of him to get off the bed going towards the bathroom, "For someone who lives on a farm you sure do have this thing about personal hygiene."

"Hey, if I remember correctly yew used to not let me near ya until I at least sponged myself down," Ellis retorted.

"That's because you were full of zombie gore half of the time," Nick grumbled, "Running around the apocalypse with a fucking target strapped to your back."

"Ya, yew sure found tha'target easy," Ellis said cockily and Nick looked back at him as he flicked on the bathroom light.

"Did you just make the type of joke I think you did?"

"Not at all," Ellis smiled coyly.

"So," Nick smirked, "Care to join me?"

Ellis hissed in an air breath, "I dunno Nick…I already showered y'see."

"Personal hygiene kid," Nick shrugged, "I did smell some Abigail on you."

Ellis lifted an eyebrow, "Yew can't smell her on me, Nick."

"For all you know," Nick scoffed, "Right now that's all I smell, along with Rochelle and Zoey. Did you spend the whole day with them?"

"Yeah, I had to," Ellis frowned.

"Well damn you smell like them and it's sickening," Nick looked back into the bathroom, "but if you don't want to join me…"

"Now I never said that, Nick," Ellis clambered off the bed to walk over squeezing between Nick and the doorframe to stand in front of him, "I only said I already showered today…but I suppose you can never be too clean."

Nick walked him farther into the bathroom shutting the door then kissing him deeply starting with his belt, "Especially with a germaphobe like me."

Ellis grabbed Nick's shoulders and tilted his head back to allow Nick's lips to kiss his neck and draw his tongue up it slowly. The mechanic shivered closing his eyes drawing in a shaky breath, but pushed him off clearing his throat, "I'm serious Nick."

"Wow, okay," Nick huffed pulling his jacket off, "don't need to be a bitch about it."

"Don't smell like that and I won'be," Ellis frowned.

Nick unbuttoned his shirt quickly then reached forward pulling Ellis by the chin to kiss him deeply though the kid made noises indicating his disapproval, but he pulled away to smirk, "You are so damn sexy."

Ellis flushed red and looked over at the shower, "Jus'hurry up…we have dinner plans if yew don'recall."

Nick growled softly, "Yeah, I remember hence why I cut my—um—conversation with what's-her-name short."

"Lynette," Ellis filled in.

"Yeah, her," Nick finished pulling his shirt off and went for his belt next. He pulled it free from the loops and let it drop to the floor, "So…am I going to have to shower alone?"

Ellis looked back at him and found his eyes lingering on the older man's chest just like they had years ago before it disappeared behind bandages. He forced his eyes up to meet Nick's intense gaze, "Not if yew don't want to."

Nick smirked, "I don't want to."

Moments later Ellis was pushed up against the shower wall with hands flat on either side of his head with Nick's overlapping them. The gambler laid kisses against his neck and back as he moved within him. Ellis whimpered out his name with a growing climax from the movements and the hotness of water drenching them; his breath in take was full of hot steam forcing his heart to race more and his mind began to swim with bliss as one of Nick's hands slid down his body to help stimulate him even more into a climax. While the two reeled into a world of pleasure Nick's phone rang somewhere within the bathroom, but it was clouded over from the sound of moans and water.

)()()()()()(

City Hall. Ick. Just the thought of it disgusted Nick, but the fact that the wedding party had to have dinner here for who knows why, sure as hell beat him. He took another long drink of his champagne before looking back at the table of which he sat at and instantly sneered with disgust at the group of guys he had never met before, and according to Abigail they were the groomsmen. What a sweet deal.

Nick sighed and looked over at where Ellis stood with a hand in the pocket of his black slacks, his black jacket swiped back from it revealing the pristine white shirt. His tie was hung loosely from his neck and red to match Abigail's red glove fitting knee length dress. Nick stared at the kid enjoying the clean-cut look he gave off, but it was short lived as she-who-must-not-be-named appeared next to him to grab the arm which was connected to the pockted hand. A guy with a burly mustache came with her to shake the same hand, as Ellis's other hand was occupied by a beer. The old guy pointed at the beer and said something getting a chuckle from the mechanic. Nick sighed and looked back at the table of guys, but was startled to see Francis sitting across from him wearing a frown in his black classy suit.

"No leather this evening, it'd match the bruised face," Nick said smugly.

"Cute," Francis grabbed Janice's husband's beer taking a large gulp of it getting no protest from the man; he sat it down and nodded at Nick, "I thought you burned that suit."

Nick looked down at the white tailored suit and blue shirt, "I burned the old one…this one, however is new."

"Glad to have you back Colonel Sanders," Francis chuckled to himself.

Nick ignored the comment, "What the hell is the point of this?"

"Fuck like I know," Francis leaned back in his chair looking around the banquet hall, "it's boring as hell though."

"It's just a dinner so we can all chat, get to know each other," the man who had spoken was a bright red haired man in block glasses, Nick liked to call him Chuckie, but his real name was Harold.

"If you hadn't noticed," Nick looked around, "I don't like anybody here."

"Hey," Francis barked.

"Okay, besides Princess Peach here on a rare occasion," Nick corrected.

"You're kind of an ass," brunette, pudgy, too small of a tie…oh, Fred, right.

"You know, people keep telling me that, but I still don't see it," Nick sighed.

Francis burst into a laugh, "You guys are a bunch of hillbilly asswipes anyways…I don't even want to be here."

"Then leave," Fred suggested.

"Not without the lady," Francis nodded towards a pink dressed Rochelle, "And she ain't leavin'."

"What a shame," Harold muttered.

"Isn't there supposed to be three of you dumbfucks?" Nick asked.

Fred glared at him, "Yeah, well the other is an out of towner and will be late."

"Great, is he like you?" Nick pointed at him, "Because if that's the case, shoot me now."

"He's Ellis's friend," Harold clarified, "I've met him once."

"I kind of wish he wasn't invited," Fred grumbled, "Annoys the hell out of me."

"Wait, wait," Nick held his hands up and closed his eyes thinking, "Who are we talking about?"

There was a loud bang that followed that question forcing Nick to look towards the door where a man had flung open the door. He walked farther in and stopped putting his hands on his hips. He was clad in gray slacks, a white button down, a gray vest, black cowboy boots, and a white cowboy hat covering his thick black hair. He looked around the room making a scar noticeable that ran from the top of his right eye to his chin before it quickly veered over it and down his neck disappearing behind the shirt. He grinned largely flashing white teeth, "Is this the wedding party of the year?"

Nick looked to Ellis to see the kid smiling big with lit up eyes before looking back at the man and instantly Nick knew, "Hell no. Fuck no. Bullshit. This is not fucking happening right now!"

"Whoa, what?" Francis looked back at the guy, "Who the hell is that?"

Nick shook his head licking his lips, "No, I refuse to believe this is happening. I think I'm going to go back to the motel and lie down for a bit." Nick stood up and started to walk towards the doors of which the guy entered, but Ellis grabbed his arm as he passed swinging him back around, "Ellis, let go of me."

Ellis did so after seeing the look Nick was giving him, "Easy there, Mr. Gamblin' Man."

"Don't call me that."

"I just wanted you to meet someone," Ellis held a hand out to the smiling guy, "Nick, I'd like you to meet my life-long and oldest friend—"

"Don't say it," Nick held a hand up, "I deny you the right to utter that name."

"He is a tightwad," the man whistled.

Nick slowly turned his gaze onto him, "What was that?"

"Nothing," he smirked and held a hand out, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Nick I'm Keith."

Nick looked from the grinning Ellis to the outstretch hand then the smiling cowboy, "You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me."

**A/N: Review please, it makes me happy and more compelled to write. :D**


	10. The Other Best Friend

** Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead in anyway, but if I did...oh if I did...;D**

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I have been swamped with school work! I graduate in a month though guys and then I'm done! Woo! Which means more chapters come out faster! :D :D :D**

"Rule number one," the gambler held up one finger, "look out for number one."

"Yew didn't play team sports in school did yew?" The hick asked staring at him, "Because teamwork is the key to survival."

"If I had to choose between saving you or saving this suit," Nick dropped his arm on the table and leaned forward slightly to whisper harshly, "I'd pick the suit every God damn time." He leaned back holding up two fingers, "Rule number two don't stop for anyone—"

"Yew stopped fer me, well," Ellis leaned on his arms resting on the table, "fer us."

"I didn't really have much of an option kid," Nick sniffed lounging his left arm on the back of the booth, "I was swamped by zombies and was unlucky enough to be near that gas station."

"Yew would've been dead if it hadn't been fer me," Ellis stated proudly.

Nick glared at him, but held up a third finger, "Rule number three says I can do whatever the hell I want, when I want."

Ellis's nose crinkled, "That doesn't seem very efficient."

"It was when the world wasn't dead," Nick sighed dropping his hand to the table, "I'm leaving in the morning."

"What d'ya mean yer leavin'?" Ellis's brow furrowed.

"Exactly what I said," Nick brought his other arm up onto the booth flicking his wrists up, "You guys will only slow me down."

"Aw don't be like that Fancy Suit," Ellis smiled.

"Don't call me that."

"Mr. Gamblin' Man?" Ellis offered.

Nick pointed a finger at him with a glare, but he was interrupted before he could speak.

"Shove over," Rochelle sat down next to the conman and he removed his arm from behind her to rest on the table as he moved around the curve of the booth giving her room, "What are we talking about?"

"Nick wants ta leave," Ellis answered.

"Let 'im," Coach slid in next to Ellis forcing the hick to slide closer to Nick, "I never liked him to begin with."

"I didn't like you either," Nick brought his arms back up on the booth leaning back as Ellis sat straight against the back of it feeling the presence of the older man's arm close to him, "I don't like any of you."

"Don'be like that," Ellis turned slightly and Nick did the same pulling his arm closer to him so Ellis could bring his own arm up onto the booth and the other on the table, "Yew can't honestly mean that?"

"But I do," Nick glanced at him.

"And where the hell are you going to go? We're in the middle of a zombie infested mall?" Rochelle waved her arms out in front of her before dropping them back to the table.

"I've been in worse places," he said simply and she shook her head.

"C'mon Nick," Ellis tried again with a weak smile, "yew need us."

Nick's eyes narrowed, "You don't know what I need kid."

"Ellis," the hick frowned, "my name is Ellis. El-lis. E-L-L-I-S. Ellis."

"I don't care if it was J-F-K, you're a kid," Nick said simply.

"He's not a kid," Rochelle interjected, "leave him alone. Ellis, if he wants to leave…let him."

Ellis licked his lips and felt his heart lurch a little, "At least sleep on it?"

Nick sighed, "I planned on sleeping in general, but I guess I could add that thought before I'm in my REM cycle."

Ellis smiled, "Great!"

"Yeah, great," Rochelle said with faked enthusiasm, "So are we really going to stay in this place all night when we're so close to the Evac Center?"

"I'm starting to get nervous about it," Coach said uneasily, "I keep seeing signs for a safe house which can only mean one thing…"

"No CEDA," Nick finished for him, "Just like there was no Army…there's no CEDA. Nobody cares about us. We're four out of millions."

"That's not true!" Ellis said, "They tried evacuatin' people all over the place b'fore shit got real bad. They took my friends up in a whirly-bird and said they'd be back soon fer the rest of us, but they never came back."

"We're fucked, face the facts," Nick stated bluntly.

"I don' believe that," Ellis muttered.

"You, kid, have way too much faith," Nick pointed a finger at him and Ellis hit it away.

"I'm being serious," Ellis backed, "I think we can survive if we really try…all we have to do is find a different Evac Center."

Nick chuckled shaking his head.

"He's right," Rochelle agreed, "If we keep our heads high and our wits about us we'll be fine."

"And a gun full of ammo," Coach dropped his pistol onto the table, "but until we find some we need to take awareness to how many bullets we have. I got two clips for this and about twenty shells for the shotgun."

"I got four clips, two per pistol and four clips for my AK," Rochelle added in.

"Uh, I have my bat still and one clip for the pistol then two for the rifle," Ellis looked to Nick.

Nick ran a hand through his hair, "My Eagle has the clip in it and another, ten shells for the shotgun, and then the ax, but that won't last much longer."

"So, in the morning we need to find some firepower," Rochelle leaned back in the seat.

"Gunshop shit didn't last long," Nick commented, "Whatever…we're in a mall, we'll find stuff."

"Let's get some shut eye," Coach stood up, "Who wants first watch?"

"I'll take it," Nick lifted a hand, but frowned as they all stared at him, "What?"

"You're not going to go off and leave us for dead are you?" Rochelle lifted an eyebrow.

"No," Nick snorted, "But I'll wake the hick up over here in two hours."

"Don't call him that," Coach clenched his fists.

"Settle," Nick held his hands up in defense, "Fine. Overalls…I'm waking you up in two hours, okay?"

"Isn't that what yew call those chargin' thingies?" Ellis asked.

"Would you prefer it if I called you darling?" Nick grumped and Ellis cleared his throat awkwardly, "Didn't think so, now go get some sleep before I change my mind."

Rochelle got out of the seat and stalked off to another booth; Coach doing the same leaving the two men, but a moment later Nick was getting out of the curved booth to go to the wall facing the door. He grabbed his gun as he did so and slid his back down the wall to sit watching it.

Ellis watched him for a moment longer as the gambler retrieved a cigarette from his inner pocket along with a lighter; there was a long silence between Nick lighting it and him finally turning to look at the Georgian.

"I'd say take a picture, but being as there are no cameras here…keep on starring," Nick brought the cigarette to his lips, "because it's not weird at all."

"Sorry," Ellis shook his head, "didn't mean ta…I was jus' thinkin' is all, 'bout my friends."

"The ones that were taken up?" Nick asked, but he cleared his throat and crooked his finger, "Come over here so we don't wake those two."

Ellis clambered out of the booth and walked over to sit on the wall a foot away from the other man, "Yeah, it was, um, three of 'em. Dave, Paul, and his older brother Keith. Keith an' I had been friends since we were in high school. I was in, uh, tenth grade and Keith was in twelfth, we met because we were both on the football team and—"

"Wait, you played football?" Nick asked and he nodded, "Does Coach know?"

"No, and I don't want 'im to," Ellis said firmly.

"What position did you play?" Nick dropped the cigarette by his foot and he put it out.

"I was a running back," Ellis answered, "Keith was a lineman. We were always hanging out. See he only lived two blocks away so we'd go out an' do all this crazy shit. _He_ was crazy as hell and that's why he was my best friend. Like this one time—"

"Hey, Overalls," Nick broke in, "You have to get up in less than two hours; maybe you should try to get some sleep."

"Oh," Ellis dropped his head slightly and started to get up, but Nick stopped him.

"El," Nick sighed, "you can tell me all about your best friend tomorrow if you want."

"Aren't y'leavin'?" Ellis asked as he sat perched on his hands and knees staring at the older man.

"I think I can stick around for a while," Nick smirked and the kid beamed from ear to ear, "who knows what's waiting around the corner."

Ellis jumped up to his feet, "Well, I'm glad yew are."

"Don't go getting this idea in your head that I want to be your _new_ best friend or anything," Nick warned and Ellis shook his head with the same grin.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

)()()()()()(

"So, y're the new best friend?" Keith pulled his hat off setting it on the table as he went with allowing Nick to see the visible sideburns on the side of his head.

"You could say that," Nick grumbled bringing the glass of brandy to his lips.

"Which makes me the _other_ best friend…or would that be yew since I was here first?" Keith smiled, "Hold on, let's ask Ellis here."

Nick was slumped back in his chair with the rim of the glass on his lower lip, but he looked a little to his left as Ellis pulled the chair out closest to him sitting down scooting the chair in and even closer to Nick, but so only his legs under the table were in an inch of touching the conman's. Nick sat up straight causing his leg to press fully against Ellis's and he cleared his throat setting the drink back on the table then putting his hands on his own legs while Keith grinned at Ellis.

"So, Ellis," Keith started completely unaware of Ellis's right hand going under the table finding Nick's left entwining their fingers.

Nick tensed at that contact and had a thought to pull away, but then the guilt of his act from earlier crossed his mind and he gave the hick's hand a squeeze bringing his right hand back up to the table grabbing his drink.

"Am I the _other_ best friend?" Keith directed his hands at himself, "Or is Mr. Money Bags over there?"

"Well," Ellis licked his lips and his accent seemed to be thicker than before as he tried to talk, "Keith yew're, uh my bes' friend…have been since football in high school, but Nick is my bes' friend too. I mean we fought off the dead together."

"Say no more," Keith laughed a booming laugh before slapping his hands on the table to stand up in a swift movement, "I'm goin' ta go find that sweet little number I've been trying ta get at fer sometime now."

"Last time I saw her she was talkin' to Abby," Ellis nodded behind the man and the redneck grinned bobbing his eyebrows, "Easy there Keith, y'know Zoey ain't goin' ta give yew the time of day."

"I've changed," Keith grinned, "Now, guard the hat and I'll be back." He winked at his friend before walking off.

"Ellis," Nick sighed, "I have to tell you something."

"What?" Ellis kept his eyes ahead of him.

"Something happened," Nick looked at him, "tonight with Lynette."

Ellis looked back at him, "What happened, Nick?"

"We…" Nick turned slightly in his chair keeping his hold on Ellis's hand and put his other on the kid's thigh, "Ellis, I need you to let me finish talking before you say or do anything okay?"

Ellis gave a curt nod swallowing a lump in his throat.

"I had sex with Lynette," Nick whispered.

Instantly the hand in his was gone and the leg under the other was gone too; the kid was standing up stepping back.

"El, wait," Nick stood up too, "I'm sorry."

"Then, I guess it's okay," Ellis turned walking away and Nick groaned following after him; he passed the mechanic grabbing his arm as he did so going towards the bathroom. He shoved Ellis through the door sending him into a wall before turning to lock it then going back to Ellis to spin the man around roughly pushing his back into the wall, "I said it was fine."

Nick glared at him, "You're locking me out, El."

"No, I'm not," Ellis struggled against him, "Let me go, Nick."

"I'm sorry okay?" Nick stared into his blue orbs, but found no forgiveness and anger boiled inside of him. He hit the wall next to Ellis's head making the hick turn his face the opposite way, "Dammit Ellis! You have no right to be pissed at me, no right at all! You're getting married, but I'm still here! I'm still here watching it all lay out in front of me knowing damn well that you might not get out of it, but I'm _still_ here. Don't you dare think to judge me on this! The last thing I want to do is hurt you again, but dammit Ellis _I'm_ hurting every day! Every God fucking day! And all I can do is stand here watching, waiting. That's not me Ellis. I don't watch and wait, but I'm willing to do so for you. I didn't have to tell you…I never had to, but I did…" Nick bowed his head running a hand through his hair, "But I did." He chuckled stepping back holding his hands up shaking his head, "Forget it. Be mad…I don't care. I'm going to go back to the motel and get some sleep." He dropped his arms and turned going to the door, but then he heard Ellis cross to him and watched the southerner's arm reach past him to turn the light switch off. Then he was being turned around and soft lips connected with his own in the dark. Nick's hands came up onto Ellis's chest and he shoved hard forcing the kid to trip back into the lone towel dispenser with a loud thud.

Ellis, however, even on the floor was determined and he clawed out in the dark hooking Nick's leg pulling him to the ground crashing the older man's head into the door. Ellis crawled forward to straddle his hips, "Oh, I need yew now, Nick."

"Ellis, get off of me, I'm not in the mood," Nick tried pushing him off, but the younger slid down his legs and went for the belt undoing it quickly, "Ellis."

"Shut up Nick, or I'll gag yew," Ellis threatened opening the conman's pants pulling them open with a low growl, "I will not let yew walk out mad at me."

"Ellis, your fiancée is in the room outside the door with all her friends and half of the damn town …this is really not the place," Nick sat up slightly straining to see his lover, but with no success.

"I don't give a fuck," Ellis hissed hitching Nick's boxers down slightly then grabbing his waist tightly, "But I do want t'fuck yew."

Nick went to sit up in slight panic but Ellis tightened his grip and rolled his tongue along Nick's sensitive shaft getting the man to fall back gasping, "Don't…"

"Nick, I'm serious," Ellis sat back undoing his tie and leaning forward, "Keep talking, I dare yew."

"I think this classifies as rape in most societies," Nick muttered, but then his dick was once again being acquainted with Ellis's tongue, "Ellis…"

Ellis ignored him as the skin under his tongue got taut and tight as it hardened with blood rush. He pulled his head back to bring his mouth down on it and Nick arched into the warmth squeezing his eyes shut.

"I get what you're trying to do, but I don't _like_ to be dominated…ever," Nick hissed and the warmth around him vanished making him relax with a sigh.

There was a long silence, but then music erupted from room beyond the door and above them in a blast followed by a few screams of surprise then laughter.

"Seems someone has located the sound system," Nick went to sit up collecting himself quickly with a loud audible sigh, "The thing about these pants…they suck at hiding anything."

"I know that," Ellis whispered from somewhere in the dark, but then light lit up the room and Nick squinted against it to see Ellis standing beside him with his hand on the doorknob, "Could yew move so I could exit, please?"

Nick reached up grabbing him by his dress shirt yanking him violently to the floor with one forceful pull.

Ellis grunted lifting his face from the floor and looking back at Nick, but the older man was already standing with balled fists. Ellis flipped over onto his back glaring up at him, "What the hell, Nick."

"You can't do that," Nick's knuckles had gone white from squeezing his fists, "You can't go from being mad at me, to wanting to fuck me, to being mad again."

"And why can't I?" Ellis barked getting to his feet.

"Because I already told you, you have no right to be mad at me," Nick said calmly.

"Fuck yew, Nick," Ellis snapped, "Yew can go around telling me what I can and can't do, but that don't mean I will. I don't want to share yew, don't yew get it?"

Nick grabbed Ellis's arms staring at him hard, "Now you get how I feel. I don't like sharing you Ellis…even if you two haven't done anything…I don't like sharing. I never had and never will."

"I can't do anything about it!" Ellis yelled, "If yew had been there, this would've never happened!"

Nick stared at him wide eyed, "You have got to be kidding me, Ellis. I _couldn't_ come back! What part of that don't you understand?"

"The part where yew couldn't," Ellis glared, "The part where yew didn't fight to live when someone threatened to kill me! The part where yew even bothered to come back."

Nick's jaw dropped and he let Ellis go, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"I was doing fine, Nick!" Ellis held his arms out at his sides, "I was doing damn fine without yew."

"Okay, you know what I'm going to do?" Nick held up a finger, "One: Leave, because right now you've had too much to drink and are pissy. Two: Come back tomorrow and we'll go somewhere to talk about this. Three: You're going to go home too and sleep on it all."

Ellis's nostrils flared and he drew his fist back, but Nick dipped his head in time for it to crash into the door.

"You wanna play, El? Alright, let's play," Nick reached out grabbing his arms in a quick movement then yanking him forward driving his knee into the younger man's gut, "But, forewarning, I don't play nice."

Ellis wrapped his arms around Nick's waist and drove his shoulder into him forcing him back into the door, but Nick grabbed his waist spinning him off and into the half wall blocking the toilet. Ellis straightened himself and went at Nick again, but swung out with his left fist getting Nick to move into his moving right fist.

Nick turned into the sink grabbing the rim and looked into the mirror in time to see Ellis reach out for him grabbing his hair turning him back to punch him again. Nick fell back against the sink and his head connected with the mirror cracking glass. His foot came up kicking Ellis back; he stood up straight and rubbed the back of his hand across his lips feeling the warm liquid smear against his hand, "Nice hit, kid…try it again."

Ellis flung a punch forward, but Nick grabbed the fist and turned it around to Ellis's back before pushing the kid flush against the wall. Ellis pressed his free hand into the wall, but Nick didn't move, "Get off!"

"You wanted to tussle, so that's what we're doing," Nick growled into his ear, "Do you give up?"

"Fuck that," Ellis brought his foot down on Nick's startling the man to let go; he drove his elbow into Nick's jaw making him stumble to the ground. Ellis dropped down on his stomach and punched him again, but then grabbed his jacket lifting him up, "How 'bout yew?"

Nick grinned, "Never."

Ellis let him go letting his black haired head connect with the tiles.

Nick chuckled, "You're not pissed that I had sex with Lynette. This is bottled up anger for my being gone."

Ellis punched him in the jaw and Nick continued to chuckle, but it stopped abruptly as he sat up in an instant connecting his fist with Ellis's forehead sending the hick backwards and onto the ground.

Nick wiggled his legs out from under Ellis and grabbed the red tie on the ground before standing up, "Now put your tie on and let's go." He dropped the tie on Ellis and walked out of the bathroom feeling a headache coming on strong as the already bruised skull was met with the vibrating waves of music. He grabbed his head and started walking back to the table he had been at earlier when suddenly something collided with him changing his direction to falling slightly on the table tipping it up and over in a loud crash of glass. He flipped over on the broken glass to see Ellis already getting to his feet; Nick kicked his leg out bringing the hick back down in a groan of pain. He stood up and walked over leaning down to pick Ellis's up by his shirt, "Get out of my way." He tossed Ellis into the wall, but his staying there lasted only a second.

Ellis reached out grabbing Nick's arm swinging him back around to punch him in the side of the head. Nick stumbled slightly and Ellis shook his hand out, "I wasn't done talkin' to yew."

"I was done talking to you!" Nick snapped standing up straight, "So, if you truly want to tango kid then let's do this."

Ellis ducked out of the way of his first punch and drove his own fist into Nick's gut, but Nick recovered quickly to shove Ellis into the wall as hard as he could watching the kid's head bounce against it then blood trickle from his lips from a bitten tongue.

"Ellis!" The scream came from Abigail, but neither man seemed to notice the room full of people watching them.

"Someone do something!" Rochelle shrieked.

Nick grabbed Ellis's jacket pulling him forward quickly then smacking his forehead into his; the hick fell back and Nick huffed in breaths as he watched Ellis roll into the wall shaking his head out. He turned back around with blood now running down from his hair line, but he came forward anyways.

Arms wrapped around Nick's arms and waist from behind along with a voice in his ear, "That's enough, Suit!"

Nick thrashed in the biker's arms as Ellis advanced towards them, but then arms were around him as well.

"Knock it off, Ellis," Keith pulled Ellis back as he kicked out.

"What in the _hell_ is going on?" Coach stepped between the two.

"Ellis," the big man looked to Nick, "is pissed at me for something that was well out of my control." He shrugged Francis's arms off and straightened his jacket.

"Oh, fuck yew Nick!" Ellis snapped.

"No, fuck you!" Nick pointed at him.

"Yew're a fuckin' asshole with an ego the size of the fuckin' Texas!" Ellis yelled.

"Hey!" Coach boomed, "Both of you shut-up!"

"It's not my fault he's—" Coach pointed a finger at the gambler silencing him.

"Shut it, I don't wanna hear it right now," Coach grabbed his belt hefting his pants up slightly, "I think the party's over folks; these two boys need to have a sit down."

"I'm not having a fucking pow-wow," Nick barked and Coach glared at him nostrils flaring.

"You aren't going to say another damned thing until I tell you, you can," Coach's eyes intensified, "Do I make myself clear?"  
>Nick averted his eyes in frustrated defeat.<p>

Ten minutes later the only people who remained were Nick, Ellis, Rochelle, Coach, Francis, and Zoey. The others had left including Keith who promised to drive a very upset Abigail home. Nick and Ellis sat in chairs by a long table with Rochelle and Zoey on the other side of them; Francis stood behind Nick with his arms crossed and Coach stood in front of the two partially turned men.

"Now, who the fuck is going to tell me what happened?" Coach folded his large arms across his chest.

"Nick had sex with Lynette," Ellis sat slumped in his chair with an ice bag pressed firmly to the side of his head.

Coach sighed shaking his head, "Nick—"

"But that's not why you started fucking hitting me," Nick shot Ellis a look, "tell them why you _really_ started this damn fight?"

"I don't know what yer talkin' 'bout," Ellis looked the other.

"Bullshit," Nick's eyes narrowed, "Why don't you tell them that this have everything to do with me being gone and then coming back?"

Coach looked to Ellis, "Ellis…"

"Okay, fine!" Ellis burst, "It has _everything_ to do with yew comin' back!"

"So, you want me to leave?" Nick stood up, "Because I'll leave."

Francis sneered pushing Nick back down into the chair, "No one is leaving until this gets resolved and we have a happy God damn Barbie perfect fucking wedding."

"I told you Nick that you should've stayed away after you left," Rochelle said and Nick glared at her.

"He isn't talking about that! He's talking about when I came back the first fucking time! Isn't that right?" Nick turned his attention back to Ellis, "We can try this again. I can leave for four years and never comeback, maybe you'll be engaged to some other nunnery whore."

"Hey!" Zoey snapped, "Leave her out of this!"

"You shouldn't even be a part of this damn conversation!" Nick yelled back keeping his eyes on Ellis.

"She's my cousin, I have every right," Zoey insisted.

"Zoey," Francis said softly, "he's right."

"What?" Zoey gasped up at him, "What do you mean he's right?"

"I mean go home and we'll talk to you about it tomorrow," Francis looked at the clock on the wall, "Don't you have to pick Louis up at ten at the airport?"

Zoey shoved out of her spot storming off; there was a moment of silence before someone spoke again.

"Tomorrow morning, I'm gone," Nick leaned back in his chair, "Just say the words."

"Good riddance," Rochelle mumbled, "It would've been better if you stayed away."

"This is partially your fault, sweetheart," Nick pointed out.

"Stop!" Coach roared and they fell quiet, "Now all y'all need to stop this bickering. Dammit. You two boys have never fought this bad ever, even when we were killing zombies together. Usually there'd just be long silences; never did you raise your fists at each other. Even being smashed into a truck isn't nearly as bad as this. I mean look at you two! You could've beaten each other senseless for no damn clear reason!"

"The reason is clear, Coach," Ellis piped up; he sighed dropping the ice pack to the table, "I wish he never came back…then this shit would've never happened, but guess what? He came back…twice. Now, I'm second guessing myself."

"Ellis," Rochelle hushed, "Do you want Nick to leave?"

Ellis looked at Nick to see his head bowed, arms crossed tight, and anger set onto what he could see of his face, "No."

"What?" Coach growled, "Ellis."

"No, I don't want him ta leave," Ellis said again, "he already came back, what would it do to send him away? Nothin'. I want him ta stay."

"I don't get any of this," Francis turned walking off a bit, "You just got done beating the shit out of each other because he came back in the first place, but yet you want him to _stay_?"

Ellis nodded, "Yes…he has ta anyways."

"Why?" Rochelle grumped.

"Because he's my best man," Ellis said plainly, "and I can't get married without one."

Nick shook his head, "I'm not going to attend your damn wedding."

"Like fuck yew aren't," Ellis brought his eyes to Nick with an angry chuckle, "Yew're staying fer this fucking wedding because that's what friends do."

"Oh, so you still want to be friends, Ellis?" Nick shook his head in disgust, "From the sounds of what you said in the bathroom you don't want me to be anything to you."

"I told yew I wasn't pissed 'bout Lynette and tried ta make yew realize that, but yew wouldn't let me!"

"Why don't you go find your best friend and tell him about it, maybe you can suck his dick afterward too," Nick stood up as Ellis's jaw dropped, "I don't need this fucking shit. I'm going back to the motel."

Ellis sat still, but then he was up talking to Nick's walking away back, "I understand now."

Nick stopped moving turning back around, "What's that?"

"This is about Keith," Ellis shook his head, "Yew're unbelievable, Nick."

"This has nothing to do with that hillbilly bastard," Nick clenched his fists, "Stop trying to turn this one me. I'll see you tomorrow," he turned going again, but stopped looking back at him, "Oh and Ellis, your fiancée? Yeah, she isn't all that innocent as she claims to be; get her friends drunk and they'll tell you anything like how Abigail hasn't been a virgin since she was sixteen. Fun fact. Enjoy the rest of your fucking night."

)()()()()()(

"Ellis, sweetie," Abigail touched his hand, but he yanked it away, "talk to me. I said I was sorry that I lied."

Ellis didn't look at her as he stared down the long table at the wedding party and a few others, but his eyes were locked on Nick who sat with his head in his hands. The gambler dropped his hands to the table and inhaled a deep breath looking like hell…Ellis looked equally as bad. Breakfast thus far has been very quiet. Ellis watched Francis lean over the table slightly to say something to Nick who in return frowned flipping him off. Francis fell back in his chair laughing.

Abigail sighed and stood up going to the other end of the table where she touched the shoulder of a man before taking his seat allowing him to jog over to her chair sitting swiftly.

Ellis looked to his left to see his friend Keith smiling largely wearing a dark blue shirt, red ball cap, and, like Ellis, jeans, and work boots, but Ellis's shirt was grey and hat blue, "What do yew want?"

"Ellis, I know yew're not in the mood for talkin' to meh, bu' could ya maybe lie off the cold shoulder fer yer fiancée?" Keith asked.

Ellis glared at him from the corner of his eye, "No."

"Ellis, how much did ya drink las'night?" Keith's smile vanished.

"I don't remember," Ellis dropped his face into his hands, "I jus' kept drinkin' 'cause I didn't wanna be there."

"Is that why yew started a fight with Mr. Money Bags over there?" Keith jabbed his thumb in Nick's direction.

"Yeah," Ellis admitted, "and he won't talk ta me now."

"Can ya blame 'im?" Keith snorted, "Yew started a fight for no damn real reason, El."

"I know," Ellis lifted his face slightly to look towards Nick, but he was no longer there. Ellis sat up straight, "Wait, where'd he go?"

Keith looked around then made a clicking noise and pointed to the diner window, "Smokin'."

Ellis pushed out his chair and started a hobbled limp to the diner door walking out of it going straight for Nick.

Nick spotted him and put a hand in his pocket then pinching his cigarette between two fingers chuckled, "I'm not in the mood for you to bash my face into the sidewalk."

"Nick…" Ellis paused and Nick shook his head looking across the street, "I'm sorry, Nick."

"Ellis, we can't keep doing this," Nick looked at him, "this 'I want you, I don't want you' shit."

Ellis bowed his head, "I drank too much last night an' I guess the Lynette thing put me over."

"Really, because I couldn't tell," Nick snorted dropping his cigarette to the ground stepping it out, "Anything else you need?"

"Do yew still want me, Nick?" the question came out so quietly that Nick hadn't really registered what was being asked and sighed. Ellis looked up at him, but he was rubbing at the back of his neck trying to find words that Ellis knew would hurt.

Nick looked up squinting into the sun before walking past Ellis quickly going down the street; he turned slowly to watch him go with grief settling in greatly.

Ellis slowly went back into the diner finding his seat where Keith lifted an eyebrow, "I fucked that up."

"Nah," Keith smacked Ellis's back, "He'll come around." Keith looked to his left where Zoey sat and grinned at her, "Zoey, I've been thinking—"

"No," she didn't look up from the phone in her hand.

"But I was hoping—"

"No."

"Maybe we can—"

"No," Zoey put the phone in her jacket pocket, "No, no, and no."

"Should I just go back to talkin' ta Ellis?"

"That might be best," Zoey gave a sassy smile then looked across the table at a thin black man, "Anyways, what were you saying Louis?"

Keith turned back to Ellis and sighed leaning closer to him on the table, "Do yew remember when I lit that tie on fire fer homecomin' and started the school on fire?"

Ellis looked at him and answered quietly, "Yeah."

"Well, yew came t'my rescue in Principal Danner's office," Keith smiled, "and ever since then yew were always bailin' me out of things. Whenever I asked yew why, yew'd say because I was yer best friend." Keith's smile turned soft, "I had time ta think durin' the D-Days sitting in those camps. I thought about all the things I had put yew, Paul, and Dave through…thinkin' "wow, don't I just have the best of friends, but when I finally say yew again after they rescued yew and yer friends…I knew something was wrong. The Ellis I knew vanished somehow and I had nothing to do with it because at the very moment I was no longer yer best friend…Nick was. Nick saved yer life number of times…finally someone was savin' yew Ellis, not the other way around."

Ellis swallowed staring at Keith as he continued in his whisper, "Fer the first time yew had someone else playin' Superman and they were savin' yew. I don't know when he became yer new best friend, but I knew from every time he was brought up that he _was_ yer best friend and somehow I had become the _other_ best friend."

"Keith," Ellis started, but the man shook his head silencing him.

"Don't try an' deny it, Ellis," Keith grinned, "it's true. Ellis, yew're my best friend, but let's be honest…I didn't save yew once from zombies. I wasn't there when yew probably needed help, but he was. Don't try and say otherwise…I know I ain't the brightest of us all, but I know what I'm sayin' when I say I'm the other best friend and he's not."

Ellis looked away biting his tongue causing the healing wound to reopen again slightly, "I don't know what ta say, Keith."

"How 'bout yew start by findin' the best man and makin' him a Team Ellis member all over again so we can have a hell of a wedding," Keith suggested with raised eyebrows.

"But I can't just leave," Ellis directed his eyes at the rest of the table.

"Sure yew can," Keith dropped a hand on his back and turned to everyone else, "Attention everyone, thank you. Ellis is going to go on a self-finding journey to reclaim himself from last night."

"When you find Colonel Sanders tell him to stop being such a pussy," Francis deadpanned.

Ellis stood up leaving without saying good-bye. He waited till he was out of sight of the diner before breaking into a limping run towards the motel only stopping when he reached room 3A. He collapsed against the door regaining his breath before standing up straight to sniffle and knock on it. He stood there for three minutes waiting and by the time his heart had fully sunk he realized it wasn't going to open. He turned into the door sliding down it and resting his head against the wood closing his eyes.

"What?" His eyes snapped open and he looked up seeing Nick with a blank expression on his battered and bruised face.

Ellis scrambled to his feet, "I need t'talk ta yew."

Nick put his key into the door opening it allowing Ellis to go in first before following pursuit; he shut the door then leaned on it.

"Nick, I know yew hate my guts—"

"Stop there," Nick held a hand up, "I do not hate your guts or any of you."

"Then why won't yew answer my question?"

Nick sighed pushing off the door to walk forward slightly so he could take Ellis's arms gently, "Of course I want you…I need you, El, but last night you said things to me—"

"I'll go with yew," Ellis broke in.

"What?" Nick's eyebrows drew together.

"I-I-I'll go with yew," Ellis said grabbing his grey jacket.

Nick's face began to relax as things pieced together.

"I'll go anywhere as long as it's with yew," Ellis's lip began to quiver, "To Boston, Vegas, I don't care…"

Nick's heart felt like it had been zapped to life and he let Ellis go stepping back turning away to put his hands on his hips drawing in deep breaths. He wanted more than anything in the world to do just that: runaway with Ellis and never look back, but this wasn't some Nicholas Sparks romance…this was reality, "El…"

"Nick, please don't say no I don'think I can take that right now," Ellis begged behind him; he moved to Nick wrapping his arms around the gambler from behind resting his forehead against the back of his neck, "I kn-know that we can't keep doin' this 'wantin' and not wantin' yew' shit, but Nick I realized that this whole time yew've always been on one side of that. I was the one turning my back to yew…I want yew Nick so bad that it hurts sometimes. When they took yew away from me…"

Nick stayed silent as the memory of walking down that hall together four years ago not knowing they'd be separated played in his head. Nick closed his eyes recalling it all in images as Ellis spoke.

"We were walking behind Ro and Coach," Ellis turned his cheek into Nick's back, "and yew had yewr arm around me and holding my hand on the other side of yewr neck trying ta help me walk since that Tank had hit me into that car before we were taken up. Yew were whispering to me too…yew had yewr lips so close to my ears that even tiniest whisper I could hear. Yew were telling me that everything was goin' to be okay…they were goin' ta help me and yew'd be right there next ta me."

"I told you I wasn't going to let you go until I knew we were safe," Nick spoke softly and Ellis closed his eyes, "I was going to stay at your side no matter what, but I didn't."

"Yew couldn't," Ellis corrected, "they had those blood tests in another hall and they were prickin' our fingers and placing stickers on our clothes, but then they were yankin' Coach away down an opposite hall and draggin' Ro the other way. Yew turned to me—"

"And grabbed your face because I had the same sticker as Coach…because you had the same as Rochelle; I hugged you tight against me and…and…"

"Yew apologized," Ellis filled in, "yew kept saying yew were sorry and I didn't understand at first, but then yew kissed me right there in front of all the others in that hall and smiled…"

)()()()()()(

_CEDA Evac Center…Four Years Ago_

Ellis looked up at Nick as he held his chin smiling gently, "Nick…" his lips met Ellis's and he hugged him to his chest once again. Ellis looked over Nick's shoulder to see the same two men that dragged Coach away and panic hit him, "No, no, no, no…"

"Sh," Nick kissed the top of his head, "It's going to be okay, El…"

Ellis felt hot tears beginning to roll down his cheek, "Nick, no! Nick, yew can't leave me!"

Nick stepped back with the same smile from before and one of the men grabbed his right arm while his left arm was grasped by Ellis.

"This way sir," the other man spoke just as two men grabbed Ellis's shoulders.

"Nick!" Ellis kept his grip tight on Nick's arm, but it slowly started to slide out, "Don't do this! Nick, yew said yew'd stay with me! Nick!" Two sets of arms grabbed his own, but he yanked out of them throwing himself at Nick wrapping his arm around his neck.

"Ellis, you have to let me go," Nick grabbed his arms gently peeling them off before taking his chin in his hand giving him a wink, "You did good, kid…you did damn good."

Ellis started shaking his head as he began to be dragged backwards away from the gambler who stood motionless staring at him. The southerner kicked out trying to get out of the hold, but with no success as something hard met his head and suddenly Nick's voice was yelling out.

"Hurt him and I'll make sure you all die!" Nick shouted, but Ellis's vision was going dark and the Boston accent came again, "Get your hands off me! I'm sorry, Ellis! I'm so sorry!"

The last thing Ellis saw was Nick being dragged the other way reaching out for him, but then there was darkness.

)()()()()()(

"It would've been fine if they hadn't hit you," Nick stated, "I would've been fine…I tried everything to find you, but they transferred all the immunes to a different Center. You were gone."

"When they released me…I thought that yew would've been too and I started lookin' fer yew, but there was nothin'," Ellis bit his lip, "I lost yew."

"Did you mean all that you said?" Nick whispered and suddenly Ellis felt a familiarity with the question, but with reversed roles. Nick was asking questions Ellis had always asked him and the hick swallowed back a reply and squeezed Nick tighter, "Were you even glad I came back?"

"Yes," Ellis slid around to the front of him keeping his arms tight around his waist, "Nick…I don't want yew t'leave me ever again."

"I'm not going to," Nick cupped both of Ellis's cheeks gently, "and I'll make sure no one takes me away from you, but we can't leave."

Ellis felt tears fighting to surface at the last words, "What?"

"You know we can't," Nick closed his eyes, "if we do you'll feel guilty for leaving her without explanation. I know you, El."

"I _don't_ want t'be here anymore," Ellis said sternly and Nick opened his eyes to stare into Ellis's, "Please, Nick…even if it's fer only a few days…I need ta get away from here."

Nick gave a subtle nod, "Okay."

Ellis kept his smile small knowing that word far too well in Nick's vocabulary when talking to Ellis…the word he used to succumb to Ellis's pleads.

"What's wrong?"

"Do yew want ta go with me?" Ellis asked softly.

Nick kissed him as gently as possible, but soon his hunger and need for the kid had him deepening it almost instantly; soon his tongue was penetrating the hick's mouth and the baseball cap was rolling on the floor. The gambler let Ellis's face go stepping back, peeling his lips from his young lover, "Of course I want to go with you…I followed you around when the world had gone to hell didn't I?"

"Savin' my ass like Superman did Lois Lane," Ellis mumbled remembering what Keith had said and Nick chuckled.

"Then you make one fucking sexy Lois Lane," Nick crashed his lips back down onto Ellis's wrapping an arm tight around his waist and hand to the back of his neck as Ellis's hands tangled into his hair. The twist of their tongues made Ellis press more against him, but then he broke the kiss keeping a smile and Nick raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"He's the _other_ best friend by the way," Ellis stated running one of his hands through Nick's thick hair, "Yew _are_ my best friend…always have been."

"You're just mine, Ellis," Nick smiled, "and I couldn't ask for anything else."

)()()()()()(

Rochelle sighed, "I don't get why you had to come with?"

Keith shrugged with his hands in his pockets as they walked along the sidewalk towards the motel, "I wanted t'make sure El was okay."

"So, you've guys have been friends for a long time then?" Rochelle asked glancing at him and he nodded.

"Football in high school," Keith answered, "I was two years older than him, bu' we still hung out all the time."

"So, why didn't you two leave together?"

Keith dropped his head slightly, "I, uh, went inta work early tha' day," Keith sniffed lifting his head, "Paul went with me an' Dave was there already…Ellis was goin' ta come with us, bu' his sister was movin' out because their ma had kicked her out the day b'fore."

"Kicked out?" Rochelle asked.

Keith turned slightly walking at an angle to use his hands to talk, "Yes, y'see Ellis's ma is _really_ religious, like worse than Abby-religious."

"Did she turn from God?" Rochelle lifted an eyebrow.

"No," Keith snorted, "I'm goin' ta tell yew this, but ya can't tell El that I did."

"Alright."

"El's sister, Mindy, was a very, very sweet girl," Keith started, "she was his older sister by four years. Their ma adored her more than anything in the world, bu' don't get me wrong she loved El too, but Mindy was her princess. Anyways the night b'fore Mindy came home with her friend Clarabelle and said she had ta tell her ma somethin'." Keith took a deep breath, "It turns out that Mindy and Clarabelle were seein' each other."

"Like…a couple?" Rochelle asked hesitantly.

Keith nodded turning back straight, "Yeah, their ma threatened to disown Mindy if she didn't get out of her sight. El was traumatized by it. He loved his sister and would do anythin' for her, but this time he couldn't help her. His sister was gay and in his ma's eyes that was the equivalence of being the devil."

Rochelle suddenly felt a wave of something hit her and she couldn't explain it, "What happened to his mom?"

"She turned into a zombie," Keith answered, "killed Mindy…so, El killed her."

"Oh my God," Rochelle stopped walking and Keith did the same a few feet ahead of her, "Poor Ellis."

Keith shrugged, "He had to…"

Rochelle swallowed the anxiety inside of her and asked the question she needed answered, "What if Ellis turned out like his sister?"

Keith blinked, "Yew mean like, love another _man_?" Keith lifted an eyebrow and she nodded, but he snorted laughing his booming laugh, "Yeah, right! Ellis feared his ma like a vampire does a cross! His pa always told El that he'd go ta Hell if he ever slept with another man! Ellis didn't even think on it ever! Ellis is a straight shooter, there ain't no such thing as curving a bullet with that kid. Naw, yew don't know Ellis like I do…b'sides he has Abigail and yew can tell that he is on cloud nine with that girl. It took awhile, bu' yew can still tell. Sure, they had a little fight last nigh' 'bout Abby and some guy in high school," Keith shrugged, "don't matter now though."

Rochelle didn't know what to say so she nodded her head and continued forward into the motel parking lot with Keith following close behind. Poor, poor Ellis. Rochelle bit her bottom lip as they neared the rooms; his own best friend doesn't even know the truth, but then again…Rochelle looked behind her at Keith and he grinned making Rochelle's insides turn; Keith was the south and lived under God. Would he even try to accept his friend? Rochelle shook her head out as they stopped outside Nick's room, "Here we are."

Keith stepped next to her and knocked three times on the door loudly making even Rochelle flinch which meant that it would get right under Nick's skin.

The door opened wide to reveal Nick standing in grey tailored slacks, black shoes, and a light green button down, "What the hell do you want?"

"Hello to you too," Rochelle lost all sympathy for Ellis in a flat second, _why does it have to be Nick, Ellis?_

"Where's El?" Keith asked.

"Home, packing," Nick answered with a set glare, "Now go away." He started to close the door, but Keith's hand flew out stopping the door, "What point of go away do you two not understand?"

"The go away part," Keith replied, "now, wait yew said he was packin'? Packin' for what?"

"His bachelor party," Nick rolled his eyes, "Look, I'm taking the kid to Vegas for two days. We're leaving tonight."

"Aren't yew supposed to have all the groom's friends there?" Keith asked.

"Not if I'm paying for everything," Nick growled, "I'm not discussing this either."

"What about Abigail?" Rochelle spoke up.

"Tell her to go fuck herself and that I don't care what she thinks," Nick eyed her, "I'm going to shut the door now."

"Why Vegas?" Rochelle had to know even though the answer was clear in front of her.

"People don't care what you do in Vegas or who you do it with in Vegas, Sweetheart," Nick smirked, "Nobody looks twice because nobody cares."

"You look like shit," Rochelle said quickly.

Nick rolled his eyes again and slammed the door.

"Well then," Keith took a deep breath, "I think we need ta go tell the others what's goin' on and then find Ellis."

"Agreed," Rochelle sighed turning walking away with Keith leaving a gambler to continue packing his suits away and a hick a few miles away to pack as well.

)()()()()()(

"Abby seemed mad," Ellis said not taking his eyes off from the dark night sky view out the window of the plane.

Nick rolled his head on the back of the chair to look at Ellis as the kid slowly pried his eyes from the window, "She gets to go to Willy-Nilly Land for her bachelorette party…you can then go to Vegas."

"What the hell is a willy-nilly?" Ellis asked blankly and Nick chuckled.

"I don't know, but either way she's going out of town so why can't you?"

Ellis shrugged, "I guess, but Nick what are we going ta do in Vegas?"

Nick grinned largely at him, "Whatever the hell we want kid." He put a hand on Ellis's thigh and returned his head to being slightly tipped up and closed his eyes as Ellis turned his gaze back out the window.

"_We will be landing at Airbase Delta in New Oklahoma City within the next three hours. The captain asks that you enjoy the on flight entertainment, food, drink; and to please call for an attendant if you need any assistance. Thank you for choosing BioLeague Airlines and enjoy your flight."_

__**A/N: Ah-ha! I finally got it out. Oh, this chapter is stretching the boundaries I know, but hey we're going to Vegas baby! Hell yes! So, write your review and grab your curiosity...the boys are going to Sin City. ;)**


End file.
